All Voices of My Silence
by SilviaNintendara
Summary: <html><head></head>"Volevo disfarmi dei miei peccati, farli sparire, farmi non n più.Ora sono un prigioniero, non più un assassino.E non sono più il peccatore, ma la vittima.E posso sentire scivolare, goccia dopo goccia, il dolore sulla mia pochi attimi non sono più un sono un ragazzo, sono Daniel e sono alla ricerca della luce nella sofferenza. Se davvero c'è"</html>


**ATTENZIONE!**  
><strong>QUESTA FANFICTION E' FORTEMENTE SCONSIGLIATA A UN PUBBLICO SENSIBILE.<strong>  
><strong>LA STORIA TRATTA DI TEMATICHE DELICATE E CONTIENE SCENE NUMEROSE RIGUARDANTI LO STUPRO MASCHILE, LA VIOLENZA FISICA E VERBALE E LE MOLESTIE MORALI E SESSUALI.<strong>  
><strong>SIETE STATI AVVERTITI.<strong>

Capitolo 1

_"Il dolore è una delle poche sensazioni chiaramente concrete. _  
><em> Chi prova dolore fisico si trova nel mondo reale,qui e ora"<em>

_Wulf Dorn,"La Psichiatra"_

Buio.  
>Solo buio intorno a me.<br>Solo orrore,terrore,buio.  
>L'ho visto con fin troppa chiarezza.<br>Quel maledetto uomo dai capelli bianchi come la neve,che stringeva la mia mano destra sopra il corpo di un uomo ignaro,la testa ricoperta con un insulso sacco di patate.  
>Il fisico era dipinto di colori smeraldo acceso,disegni singolari lungo tutto il corpo.<br>La lama tremava così letale e impotente nella mia mano...  
>Il fiato morto del barone solleticava il mio orecchio impedendomi di fare errori.<br>Poi lo feci.  
>Spinsi il pugnale dentro il petto dell'uomo,proprio dentro una vena color verde acqua che premeva contro la pelle sottile.<br>Il sacco attutì un urlo agghiacciante e il sangue schizzò sul mio viso e sulla mia camicia.  
>Il corpo tremava e si agitava supino sulla superficie fredda del tavolo metallico.<br>La lama si sollevò ancora e ancora spaccando la pelle fragile del collo,del petto e del ventre lungo tutto il disegno.  
>Appena colpito il pomo d'Adamo,il sangue nero guizzò fuori come l'acqua di una cascata,sgorgando infinito intorno alla vittima e pian piano sul pavimento si formava un lago di sangue.<br>L'uomo si agitò in preda a forti convulsioni,poi si fermò,inerte.  
>Non era la prima volta che uccidevo un uomo.<br>Ma,solo quel giorno mi giunse alle narici il nauseante odore ferreo del sangue.  
>Mi premetti la mano sinistra sulla bocca mentre Alexander ridacchiava contro la mia schiena:<p>

"Ottimo lavoro,Daniel..."

Non volevo che la cosa continuasse.  
>Non più.<br>In un attimo vidi davanti ai miei occhi corpi mascherati dal sangue,nelle mie orecchie echeggiarono grida strazianti di donne,uomini,animali,bambini,in sovrapposizione dentro la mia testa forti e ruggenti.  
>Tutto il mio petto si sporcò improvvisamente di sangue,l'unico elemento uguale per ogni mia vittima.<br>La nausea mi colpì come un pugno proprio sulla bocca e dovetti stringere gli occhi e premere ancora di più il palmo della mano sulla bocca al fine di bloccare tutte quelle spiacevoli sensazioni.  
>Riuscì a sgusciare dalla mano del barone e lo sorpassai di corsa,uscendo dalla camera dei rituali e fermandomi proprio davanti al muro di pietra in fondo al corridoio.<br>Respirai con affanno trattenendo ancora una volta i conati.

Se dovevo morire,sarei morto.  
>Non potevo continuare a fare tutto quello che avevo fatto fino a quel momento.<br>Uccidere è stranamente liberatorio ma ti distrugge l'anima in pezzi talmente piccoli da non poter riunire.  
>Che senso ha continuare a vivere per mezzo di persone il cui unico scopo è trascinarsi nella vita in tutte le sue difficoltà?<br>Mi girò di scatto e per un attimo i miei capelli color cioccolato mi coprono la vista.  
>Appena si staccano lenti dal viso vedo Alexander fissarmi con una dose di curiosità e perplessità.<p>

"Che succede,Daniel?"

Ma la sua domanda mi giunge indifferente.  
>Scuoto la testa,incapace di dire in breve tutto quello che mi passa per la mente.<br>Le sensazioni,le parole.

"Non...non ce la faccio più"

E' tutto quello che riesco a dire.  
>I suoi passi echeggiano nel lungo corridoio umido,gli stivali del barone sono tutto ciò che riesco a vedere.<br>Il mio sguardo è perso sulle pietre incastrate a formare un percorso sotto i miei piedi.

"Hai bisogno di riposare"

Dice nel suo inevitabile accento tedesco.  
>Non dormo da un mese e nove giorni.<br>Può sembrare impossibile ma è così.  
>Appena mi guardo allo specchio non vedo il riflesso di me stesso.<br>Vedo un ragazzo castano,con un verde negli occhi offuscato da una tonalità nera,le occhiaie pronunciate vivide come lividi.  
>Nel mio sguardo non c'è più luce.<br>Non c'è più vita.

L'uomo mi si avvicina ma io faccio un passo indietro,poggiando la schiena che avverto coperta di sudore sul muro.  
>Le sopracciglia bianche del barone si aggrottano mentre mi fissa,cercando di incontrare i miei occhi.<br>Sono riuscito a guardarlo per un attimo prima di abbassare lo sguardo e limitare la vista al suo naso,appuntito e stranamente elegante.

"Non...non voglio più continuare. Basta"

E' tutto quello che mi viene in mente e lo sputo fuori come un insulto.  
>Il barone mi si avvicina ancora una volta,sospirando rumorosamente.<br>Sento i suoi occhi fissi sulla mia faccia,ma proprio non riesco ad alzare gli occhi più di così.

"Che vuoi dire...?"

Chiede e avverto una profonda nota di pazienza nella sua voce.  
>Deglutisco e finalmente alzo gli occhi.<br>Fisso quei pozzi,uno giallo e uno blu,sperando di trovarci un appoggio,ma non vedo niente.  
>Anche nel suo sguardo non c'è più luce.<br>Solo buio.  
>Solo tenebre.<p>

"Non voglio più uccidere. Non posso farlo. Non più"

I suoi lineamenti si irrigidiscono,lo posso vedere,ma il suo volto è ancora dipinto dall'indifferenza.

"La ringrazio,davvero. Ha fatto tanto per me. Ma non posso andare avanti così. Me ne vado"

L'ho detto senza pensarci ma poi mi rendo conto di aver detto la cosa giusta.  
>Devo andarmene da quel castello.<br>Dai suoi segreti,orrori,ricordi.  
>E devo andarmene da quest'uomo.<br>Devo allontanarmi da lui e dai suoi misteri.

Per un attimo,mi sembra che il suo viso sia diventato ancora più vecchio mentre mi viene incontro lentamente.  
>La luce della torcia sul muro illumina le rughe della sua età avanzata in modo più pronunciato.<br>E' proprio a pochi centimetri da me.  
>Io riesco a non interrompere il contatto visivo ma il corpo trema di paura.<p>

"Te ne vai?"

Sussurra in un modo così oscuro che trasalisco.  
>Annuisco lentamente insicuro delle mie mosse.<p>

"Voglio passare quel poco di vita che mi rimane a pregare,a farmi perdonare dei miei orrendi peccati..."

"Stai...stai esagerando. Sei solo molto stanco e..."

"Non mi tratti come un bambino!"

La mia debole voce sembra sovrastare quella di Alexander.  
>Stringo le mascelle insieme per un attimo poi continuo.<p>

"Non starò qui un minuto di più"

Dico io,sentendomi un peso scendere lungo il mio corpo e poi cadere inerte sotto i miei piedi.  
>Mi stacco dal muro facendo per andarmene,ma le sorprendentemente forti braccia del barone mi inchiodano al muro e io rispondo con un patetico squittio di paura e sorpresa.<br>Il suo viso si avvicina al mio,sento i suoi lunghi capelli solleticare la mia faccia e i nostri nasi si toccano dalla vicinanza.  
>Rimango a bocca aperta dallo stupore mentre l'uomo ringhia di rabbia fissandomi negli occhi.<p>

"Te lo puoi scordare,bambino"

Bisbiglia mentre le sue dita mi stringono ancora di più.  
>Il terrore mi dà la forza di rispondere alla presa e mi agito sperando di liberarmi ma lui non si muove di un centimetro.<br>E' incredibilmente forte.  
>Apro la bocca per un attimo e in quel momento sento il barone sbattere la mia testa contro il muro di pietra dietro di me.<br>La mia vista si offusca leggermente e sento solo il cuore battermi dentro le orecchie.  
>In poco tempo la mia bocca si riempie di sangue e io comincio a tremare di dolore.<br>A malapena riesco a sentire Alexander sussurrarmi:

"Tu sei mio,adesso. Non andrai da nessuna parte."

Con rabbia e ferocia l'uomo mi scaraventa sul pavimento e la pietra mi colpisce la fronte.  
>Faccio per gridare ma riesco solo ad aprire la bocca per sputare un rivolo di sangue.<br>Cerco di girarmi supino ma non faccio in tempo.  
>Il corpo di Alexander si poggia sulla mia schiena e posso sentire il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni sul mio fondo schiena e il suo respiro morto dentro il mio orecchio.<br>La mano del barone afferrò i miei capelli.  
>La testa mi pulsa di dolore mentre lui mi spinge indietro la nuca e sento le sue labbra sul lobo del mio orecchio.<p>

"Non aspettarti alcuna pietà"

Bisbiglia e lo sento ridacchiare di soddisfazione.  
>Apro la bocca per boccheggiare.<br>La sua lingua percorre il mio orecchio e lo stupore è tale che non riesco a muovermi.  
>Fisso la pozza di sangue davanti a me mentre le labbra del barone scendono sul mio collo e mordono la pelle sotto il mio orecchio.<br>Mentre con una mano rafforza la presa sulla mia chioma,l'altra scivola dentro la mia camicia e sento la sua mano sorprendentemente fredda e rugosa sulla pelle del mio stomaco poi più su fino al mio petto.  
>Dentro la mia testa si scatena un urlo di orrore e paura,ma io non riesco a muovermi.<br>Sono troppo terrorizzato e il sangue comincia a stuzzicarmi le narici fino a scivolarmi contro i denti.  
>Le sue dita si chiudono intorno al mio capezzolo e prende a strofinarlo mentre lo sento gemere di un disgustoso piacere contro il mio orecchio.<br>Il suo muscolo bagnato percorre tutta la mia nuca e improvvisamente,con shock,sento il membro indurito di Alexander premere contro la mia natica.  
>La mia testa incontra di nuovo il pavimento.<br>Il mio occhio incontra il sangue tiepido sulla pietra e lo sento sporcarmi i capelli.  
>Il dolore non mi permette di sentire nient'altro se non il mio respiro affannoso.<br>Percepisco le mani del barone afferrarmi i fianchi e portarmi il basso del mio corpo in alto,costringendomi a stare in ginocchio,e in un attimo la sua mano torna a spingere la mia faccia contro la pietra sporca di sangue mentre con l'altra mano annulla la mia cintura.  
>Sapevo cosa stava per succedere.<br>Ma non riuscivo a capacitarmene.  
>Le mie ginocchia tremarono e dai miei occhi caddero lacrime salate che si fusero con il liquido rosso sotto la mia bocca.<br>Una sensazione di freddo mi colpisce il fondo schiena e capisco di avere i pantaloni incastrati sotto le mie cosce.  
>La vergogna mi prende tutto d'un tratto.<br>Respiro a fatica mentre la faccia mi si dipinge di rosso.  
>Sento la mano tra i miei capelli forzarmi ancora un volta sul pavimento mentre per un attimo sento solo Alexander slacciarsi i pantaloni.<br>Stringo gli occhi insieme per paura,disgusto,vergogna.  
>Ho la faccia contro il pavimento,il sedere in aria,sono in ginocchio e sento il barone dietro di me respirare con fatica.<br>Mi preme il membro contro l'apertura tra le mie natiche e,con orrore,sento che è eccitato.

_Non aspettarti alcuna pietà_  
>Con una potente spinta infilò la sua virilità dentro di me.<br>Prese a spingere sempre più forte,ancora e ancora.  
>Ogni mossa che faceva gli provocava un rumoroso gemito di piacere e a me come una scossa elettrica.<br>Tolse la mano dalla mia testa e la portò sulla mia faccia,coprendomi gli occhi e mi tirò su il volto,costringendomi a tenermi a quattro zampe sulle braccia.  
>Con l'altra mano afferrò la mia coscia destra e in poco tempo le sue unghie si insinuarono nella mia pelle.<br>Rimasi a bocca aperta senza poter vedere niente e tremai,tremai senza riuscire a gridare,urlare,piangere.  
>Sembrò un eternità.<br>Sembrarono infinite quelle spinte,quei gemiti,quel sangue che colava lungo l'interno delle mie cosce.  
>Poi,quando finalmente Alexander raggiunse il culmine,lasciò la presa sulla mia faccia.<br>Sentì il suo respiro affannoso ma,prima che potessi vedere qualcosa ora che finalmente la mia vista era libera, vidi solo l'oscurità.  
>Il corpo prese a pulsarmi di dolore ancora più forte e scivolai immediatamente in uno stato di incoscienza.<p>

Capitolo 2

A svegliarmi fu una pesante porta che sbatté senza delicatezza risuonando per tutto il corridoio umido delle prigioni.  
>Le mie palpebre svolazzarono cercando disperatamente di schiudersi e farmi vedere qualcosa ma non riuscì a vedere altro se non il pavimento di pietra sotto di me.<br>Per un attimo pensai di essere ancora accucciato sul mio stesso sangue con Alexander che,con sguardo minaccioso e soddisfatto,mi fissava.  
>Ma solo dopo mi accorsi di essere solo.<br>E non ero nel corridoio.  
>Bensì in una cella.<br>I miei occhi si abituarono in fretta alla debole luce della candela che lavorava in silenzio nell'angolo della piccola stanza.  
>Appena grugnì e mi alzai spingendomi a sedere con le braccia,sentì la testa martellarmi con indesiderata frequenza.<br>Mi portai le mani contro le orecchie come nella speranza di fermare non solo il suono ma anche la spiacevole sensazione.  
>Mi guardai velocemente.<br>Avevo addosso ancora la mia camicia bianca,macchiata di sangue,i pantaloni marroni arrotolati fino al ginocchio e gli stivali che coprivano il mio corpo da lì fino ai piedi.  
>In bocca percepì ancora il sapore del sangue.<br>Mi portai una mano,tremante,dietro la testa e le dita si bagnarono immediatamente di rosso e strusciai la mano sul pavimento di pietra tingendolo di questo macabro colore.  
>Avevo diverse fitte dentro il mio fondo schiena.<br>Le avvertivo come se fossi stato marchiato a fuoco diverse volte.  
>Tremende.<br>Mi portai le braccia intorno al petto e poggiai la fronte sul pavimento,rimanendo a gambe incrociate.  
>Come poteva essere successo tutto ciò?<br>Scrutai intorno a me e trovai giusto poche cose indispensabili.  
>Un secchio d'acciaio,un piatto con su un pezzo di pane e una fetta di formaggio,un bicchiere con dentro dell'acqua che traboccava dalla superficie e,vicino a me,un sottile materasso sporco di muffa e di sangue rappreso.<br>Deglutì sentendo un freddo improvviso e la mia attenzione si posò sulla porta d'entrata della cella.  
>Apparve il barone di Brennenburg con un lenzuolo bianco tra le mani e un panno rosso.<br>Si accorse subito che ero sveglio e mi lanciò un sorriso disgustoso.  
>Io non ricambiai.<br>Indietreggiai di scatto contro il muro in fondo alla stanza e non mi stupì affatto che il mio corpo tremasse.  
>Lo guardai con crescente preoccupazione mentre lui si chiuse la porta alle spalle con un frastuono.<p>

"Che...che cosa vuoi?"

Chiesi io cercando di essere minaccioso.  
>Sul mio viso si dipinse un ringhio patetico e l'uomo mi guardò in viso trattenendo una risata.<p>

"Sono venuto per portarti un lenzuolo e un panno. Immagino che tu voglia pulirti il viso"

Mi passai distrattamente le dita sopra la bocca e mi accorsi che sotto il naso avevo ancora del sangue incrostato.  
>Deglutì e rabbrividì non appena vidi Alexander avvicinarsi a me.<br>Cercai di tenermi in piedi,ma le gambe non mi risposero.  
>Rimasi nell'angolino con le mani sulle spalle,con la bocca che mi tremava.<p>

"Non...non ti avvicinare..."

L'uomo aggrottò le sopracciglia fermandosi improvvisamente a tre passi da me,come perplesso del mio comportamento.  
>Appoggiò il lenzuolo e il pezzo di stoffa davanti a me e io li afferrai evitando di toccare le sue dita.<br>Mi avvolgo il corpo con la leggera coperta come per giustificare il mio tremare dovuto al freddo.  
>Il barone si piega davanti a me,reggendosi sui tacchi degli stivali.<br>Io lo guardò in viso consapevole che il terrore mi sta inondando come un potente tsunami.

"Presumo che tu voglia delle spiegazioni"

Non rispondo.  
>Le mie gambe tremano in anticipazione e le stringo insieme.<br>Prende un respiro profondo,come un padre che parla scocciato al figlio combina guai.

"Beh,è stata la tua lettera a far iniziare tutto.  
>Quando l'ho ricevuta,ti ho inviato immediatamente una risposta.<br>Ero in trepidazione del tuo arrivo.  
>Avevo bisogno che tu venissi"<p>

Strinsi le labbra insieme,aspettando senza pazienza il continuo.  
>Alexander si portò lentamente una ciocca bianca dietro l'orecchio e poi continuò.<p>

"Nella tua lettera,parlavi di una sfera misteriosa.  
>L'Orb. Non puoi avere la più pallida idea di quanto mi servisse.<br>Quella sfera vale più della tua vita"

Sputò le ultime parole senza disprezzo ma con convinzione.  
>Non lo interruppi neppure per difendermi.<p>

"Vedi,l'unione di diversi Orb, perché come ti avevo detto tempo fa ce né più di uno, creano una corrente necessaria a creare un portale"

Aggrottai le sopracciglia cercando di nascondere la mia perplessità.  
>Il barone sembrò capirla,perché si mise a parlare con più lentezza.<p>

"Questo portale porta in un altra dimensione. Una dimensione dove gli uomini e le donne vivono in eterno..."

Aprì la bocca per gridare.  
>Che assurdità!<br>Sembrava una storia per bambini!  
>Eppure sul suo viso c'era solo serietà.<br>Non capivo se fosse un bravo attore o solo un bugiardo esperto.  
>La richiusi non appena lo vidi ricominciare a parlare.<p>

"Io vivo in quella dimensione. O almeno,vivevo. Mi hanno cacciato e gettato in questo mondo insulso al fine di allontanarmi. Quella dimensione è purezza e fedeltà.  
>Ma io non lo ero. Lussuria,peccati sfrenati,trasgressioni...era questo che volevo!"<p>

Ammise lui e vidi una luce brillare nei suoi occhi per un momento.  
>Poi si spense.<p>

"E questo non andava bene. Mi cacciarono e gettarono qui,al fine di rivolgere i miei sporchi desideri dove ce ne erano talmente tanti che nessuno li avrebbe visti:il mondo degli esseri umani"

Le mie mani gelarono di colpo e dovetti sfregarle.  
>Alexander sorrise guardandomi negli occhi.<p>

"Sono secoli che cerco di tornare in quella dimensione per vendicarmi"  
>Prima che potessi accorgermene,il barone scattò in avanti e mi afferrò la faccia con la mano tirandola vicino alla sua.<br>Le sue dita premettero con forza sulla pelle delle mie guance.

"E poi sei arrivato tu con quegli occhioni da cucciolo,pregandomi di salvarti,pendendo dalle mie labbra come un cane fedele"

Lo vidi socchiudere gli occhi e non riuscì a reprimere un gemito di sorpresa.

"Sai,avevo una moglie,nel mio mondo. Ma ho scoperto con piacere che tu sei molto più...godibile"

Sussurrò ridacchiando.  
>Mi liberai dalla sua presa con un forte senso di nausea.<br>I miei occhi si spalancarono e dovetti fare uno sforzo enorme per non gridare.  
>Si avvicinò a me e mi schiacciai contro il muro il più possibile.<p>

"Tutto quello che hai fatto finora serviva unicamente a me. L'Ombra ti porterà alla tomba."

Per lo shock non riuscì ad allontanarlo mentre si avvicinò al mio orecchio sussurrandomi:

"E ho intenzione di usarti fino a che davanti a te non vedrai nient'altro che l'oscurità"

Afferrò nuovamente la mia faccia e,con un gesto lento e disgustoso,leccò dal mio mento alla mia fronte.  
>La viscosità della sua lingua mi costrinse a stringere le mascelle per lo schifo.<br>Poi si alzò in piedi con uno scatto e si sistemò la giacca rossa sul petto con noncuranza.  
>Mi guardò per un momento,prima di sorridermi da orecchio a orecchio.<p>

"Vedrai che ci divertiremo,Daniel..."

Sussurrò.  
>Appena la porta si chiuse e rimasi solo,scoprì che le lacrime non avevano resistito e stavano scivolando lungo le mie guance.<p>

Allora dovrai fermarti Alexander ,pensai tristemente.  
>Perché davanti a me ora c'è solo il buio.<p>

Capitolo 3

Passai la notte in bianco.  
>Rimasi a fissare la porta con le orecchie sull'attenti nel terrore di vedere il barone varcare la porta con le ginocchia al petto e il lenzuolo a coprirmi il corpo.<br>Tremavo e non di freddo.  
>Ogni minuto che passava rimbalzava sulla mia pelle con un brivido di consapevolezza.<br>Ad un certo punto,la lieve luce che penetrava da piccole crepe sul muro aumentò leggermente e compresi che era mattina.  
>Mi alzai e feci fatica a tenermi in piedi.<br>Poggia le dita sulle pietre incastrate nel muro e mi tirai su.  
>Rimasi contro il muro finché non mi accorsi che le gambe non tremavano più e avevano la forza di reggermi.<br>Mi abbassai rapidamente per paura di cadere e rimanere ancora una volta immobilizzato sul pavimento e afferrai il panno rosso che il barone mi aveva portato.  
>Mi avvicinai lentamente al bicchiere pieno d'acqua sulla cui superficie si era formata una leggera pellicola e,senza guardare il mio riflesso,immersi una delle quattro punte del panno e aspettai che si riempisse un piccolo angolo d'acqua.<br>Mi passai con furore la stoffa sul viso,strofinando bene contro la mia pelle.  
>Appena guardai il panno,vidi del nero chiaro che già si era incrostato sul tessuto.<br>Toccai il mio viso con le dita per accettarmi che fosse pulito e senza voglia iniziai a spogliarmi.  
>Ero sudato,sporco di sangue e avevo addosso l'odore della paura.<br>Una volta nudo presi il bicchiere d'acqua e mi feci cadere il liquido rimanente sul corpo.  
>Non ne sprecai neanche una goccia,mi passai con la mano l'acqua in ogni punto del mio fisico fino a che sulle dita non mi rimase nient'altro che pelle.<br>Non avevo né un secchio d'acqua né del sapone e dovetti accontentarmi.  
>Appena la mia mano si chiuse intorno alla mia camicia sul pavimento,la porta si aprì scricchiolando.<br>I miei occhi si spalancarono per la sorpresa e la paura mi montò dentro con violenza.  
>Con uno slancio andai nuovamente contro l'angolo destro della stanza e premetti la stoffa contro il mio sesso.<br>Alexander entrò nella stanza con un sorriso,il viso pulito così come gli abiti.  
>Mi guardò per un attimo accorgendosi della mia nudità e nei suoi occhi vidi una luce che mi fece rabbrividire.<p>

"Oh,che sbadato...avrei dovuto portarti dei vestiti puliti"

"E magari dell'acqua,visto che mi sono dovuto pulire con quella del bicchiere"

Strinsi le labbra insieme e le sentì leggermente screpolate.  
>Avevo detto quella frase senza pensarci e mi stupì del mio coraggio.<br>Il sorriso sul viso del barone si spense e apparve la sua solita espressione rigida.

"Sei un disastro...hai dormito?"

Nei miei occhi brillò la furia,lo so.  
>Strinsi i denti dentro la mia bocca senza darlo a vedere.<p>

"Perché dovrei dirtelo?"

La mia fu una risposta stupida come la sua domanda.  
>Non dormivo da molto e le mie occhiaie si scuriscono leggermente giorno dopo giorno.<br>Alexander sospirò come esasperato e guardò il materasso sporco della stanza.

"Ti farò portare dei vestiti puliti e qualcosa da mangiare"

Si spostò leggermente e il cuore mi guizzò nel petto non appena vidi,anche se buio,il corridoio alle sue spalle.  
>Avrei voluto,più di ogni altra cosa,avere la forza di poter alzarmi e correre via.<br>Il barone seguì il mio sguardo e con un meschino gesto della mano chiuse la porta.

"Spero non ti venga in mente di scappare. Sarebbe una mossa fin troppo stupida anche per te. I miei servi ti catturerebbero in un batter d'occhio"

Non riuscì a nascondere un ringhio.  
>Lo vidi aggrottare la fronte incrociando le braccia.<br>Mi trascinai con la schiena contro il muro e mi alzai debolmente in piedi,senza smettere di coprirmi con la camicia.  
>Con tutta la rabbia e la poca forza che avevo nel petto,lo guardai negli occhi.<p>

"Non crederai che starò qui a farmi trattare come una bestia..."

Iniziai ma non feci in tempo a continuare che Alexander parlò a voce più alta per sovrastarmi.

"Forse non hai ancora capito che tu adesso sei sotto il mio controllo"

"No,io non sono sotto il tuo controllo,Alexander!"

Che affermazione inutile,la mia.  
>Ero nudo,in una cella umida e sporca,rabbrividendo di paura e sonno e non bastava questa come prova della mia sottomissione?<p>

Il barone mi rise praticamente in faccia e si avvicinò a me di qualche passo.  
>Sentì il mio corpo guizzare leggermente per il terrore.<p>

"Oh sì che lo sei. Non ti è bastato quello che ti ho fatto ieri sera come prova?"

Al ricordo,le lacrime di umiliazione e dolore pizzicarono prepotentemente gli angoli dei miei occhi.  
>Deglutì non appena lui fu a due passi da me.<br>L'uomo aveva ancora incollato sul viso quel fastidioso ghigno di superiorità.

"Ti piacerebbe fare un altro giro?"

Quella frase fu di una lussuria disgustosamente palpabile.  
>La sua arroganza mi fece arrossire.<br>Digrignai i denti nella speranza di spaventarlo ma lui non si scompose.  
>Non sapevo come altro rispondere.<p>

Si avvicinò di un altro passo e il mio cuore si fermò per qualche secondo.  
>Riuscì a non distogliere lo sguardo dai suoi occhi e a mantenere la calma.<br>O almeno,il contegno disponibile nella mia situazione.  
>Non trovavo delle parole per poter rispondere.<br>Il barone allungò la mano sul mio viso e per un attimo pensai mi volesse colpire.  
>Invece appoggiò le dita sulla mia mascella con inaspettata dolcezza.<p>

"Sai..."

Iniziò e io istintivamente mi premetti ancora di più contro il freddo muro di pietra.  
>Lui mi sorrise con malizia.<p>

"Sei piuttosto carino per essere un umano"

Sui miei occhi pensai si formassero dei punti interrogativi.  
>Umano?<br>Cosa voleva dire?

"Anzi..."

Riprese e vidi solo dopo che si era avvicinato a me ancora di più.  
>Mi scrutò bene in viso come volesse imprimersi nella mente ogni lineamento.<p>

"Sei davvero bello"

Per un motivo o l'altro assottigliai lo sguardo.

"Non mi interessa un bel niente"

Risposi io a mezza voce.  
>Alexander emise un "mph" divertito e scosse la testa in finta esasperazione.<p>

"E' questo il modo di parlare al tuo padrone?"

Lo schiaffo fu inaspettato e penetrante e i miei flussi sanguigni riempirono per bene la mia guancia destra.  
>Mi morsi l'interno della bocca e cercai di non portarmi la mano sulla guancia.<br>La parte di pelle colpita pulsò leggermente di dolore.  
>Quell'uomo,sebbene vecchio,era davvero forte.<br>Non riuscì a rispondere perché non sapevo come farlo.  
>Un'altra parola di troppo e sarei finito male,lo so.<p>

Mi colpì un'altra volta stavolta sulla guancia sinistra e sentì la medesima sensazione avuta sulla destra.  
>Sebbene non esageratamente forti,gli schiaffi continuarono sulla mia faccia.<br>Strinsi gli occhi e mi portai gli avambracci sulla faccia per coprirmi ma non servì a nulla.  
>Tra uno schiaffo e l'altro passavano all'incirca trentatré millesimi di secondo.<br>In ogni colpo sentì la sua rabbia,frustrazione e,con mio grande stupore anche sofferenza.  
>In uno scatto Alexander mi afferrò il braccio sinistro e mi lanciò contro il materasso che avevo ricoperto la sera prima con il lenzuolo.<br>Caddi con un'esclamazione di stupore e appena alzai gli occhi verso il mio attaccante il cuore mi si fermò nel petto e le mie orecchie fischiarono come grida disperate.

Si stava slacciando i pantaloni.

Capitolo 4

"No,no no...ti prego,no"

La mia supplica era così patetica che mi pentì subito dopo di averla pronunciata.  
>Il barone mi guardò con nient'altro che desiderio.<br>La cosa mi disgustò talmente tanto che dovetti fare un grosso sforzo per non vomitare.

"Se fai il bravo farà meno male..."

Disse lui,rimuovendosi del tutto i pantaloni e lanciando il cappotto rosso sul pavimento.  
>Mentre si sfilava il foulard dal collo,io mi trascinai contro il muro,pur ancora seduto sul materasso.<br>Ancora una volta,le gambe non avevano la minima intenzione di rispondere ai miei voleri.

"No,ti prego...ti prego..."

Gli occhi mi si riempirono di lacrime che mi offuscarono la vista del corpo dell'uomo davanti a me che ora si sbottonava la camicia.  
>Ero ben consapevole dell'inutilità delle mie preghiere ma erano tutto quello che il mio corpo era capace di rilasciare.<br>Il cuore prese a battermi nel petto ancora più velocemente mentre Alexander si avvicinò a me e si inginocchio davanti alle mie gambe.  
>Strinsi gli occhi per la paura.<p>

"Ti supplico,Alexander...non mi violentare..."

Questa fu l'ultima cosa che riuscì a dire prima che il barone divaricasse con ferocia le mie gambe.  
>Le labbra presero a tremarmi come le gambe e mi portai le mani lungo i fianchi senza opporre resistenza alcuna.<p>

Sarebbe stato inutile.  
>Pensai con orrore che se fossi stato tranquillo sarebbe andata meglio.<br>Strinsi gli occhi ancora più forte,incapace di vedere.  
>Sentì il suo respiro contro la mia faccia e spalancai gli occhi non appena mi baciò.<br>Le lacrime caddero come pioggia sulle mie guance mentre con grande shock guardavo il mio stupratore mentre mi infilava la lingua tra le labbra.  
>Di colpo mi infilò dentro il suo sesso con una spinta brutale.<br>Il mio interno prese a pulsare ricevendo nuovamente quel corpo estraneo e mentre approfondiva il bacio,Alexander continuò quel suo ritmo dentro di me.  
>Richiusi gli occhi e gemetti varie volte per il rilascio e per il dolore dentro la sua bocca.<br>Era allucinante.  
>Era peggio delle botte di mio padre,peggio delle notte insonni.<br>Sondò dentro di me con violenza sempre più ampia e appena si staccò dalle mie labbra ebbi il fiato per urlare.  
>Strinsi gli occhi e gridai,gridai così forte da spaventare me stesso e nascondere i gemiti rumorosi dell'uomo sopra di me.<br>Strillai.  
>Strillai per la mia stupidità.<br>Strillai per la mia mancanza di giudizio.  
>Strillai per la mia vita inutile.<br>Strillai per tutti i miei peccati.  
>E strillai per il dolore che mi stava infliggendo l'uomo che avevo ritenuto il mio salvatore.<p>

Ad un certo punto le mani di Alexander si chiusero intorno al mio collo.  
>Strinsero forte e io risposi con un respiro soffocato.<br>Spinsi le mani sulle sue scapole affinché mi liberasse.  
>Dai miei occhi socchiusi vidi il barone che teneva gli occhi chiusi dal piacere e sorrideva mentre un piccolo codino gli ricadeva sulla spalla.<br>Cercai di farmi sentire,l'aria mi stava pericolosamente mancando nei polmoni.

"Hgnn..."

Un profondo gemito di goduria.  
>Quella fu l'unica risposta di Alexander.<br>Aprì la bocca sperando disperatamente di respirare e in quel momento raggiunsi il culmine sul mio stomaco e sul mio petto e lui al mio interno.  
>Non ho idea di come funzioni il corpo umano,ma so che è un grande traditore.<br>Rotolai su un fianco non appena il barone si staccò da me per riprendere fiato lo feci anche io.  
>Tossì e poi presi a respirare come un forsennato portandomi le mani sul petto contro cui il cuore stava battendo all'impazzata.<br>Avvertì il sangue scivolare,caldo e denso,lungo le mie natiche fin sotto di me.  
>Il sudore mi scivolò dai capelli,dalla fronte al materasso fondendosi nel tessuto del lenzuolo.<br>Rimasi a guardare la goccia che pian piano si restringeva mentre respiravo con la bocca spalancava e avvertito lo sguardo del barone su di me.  
>Presi a tremare e aumentai questo mio riflesso non appena l'uomo dai capelli bianchi appoggiò la mano sulla mia anca.<p>

"Dio,Daniel...il tuo corpo è incredibile"

Scoppiai a piangere di nuovo.  
>Mi portai le mani contro gli occhi e gemetti sui palmi delle mie mani.<p>

"Ti prego...ti prego Alexander..."

Sussurrai al barone.  
>Tra i singhiozzi non ero sicuro avrebbe capito,ma non mi importava.<p>

"Ti prego,non farmi male...non farmi più male,ti prego..."

Le mie spalle tremarono incontrollabilmente e continuai pateticamente a piangere stavolta a voce più alta.  
>Appena avvertì il solletico dovuto ai suoi capelli,capì che si era appoggiato a me.<br>La sua pancia era contro il mio fianco e le labbra sul mio orecchio.

"Ma lo sai che sei proprio sexy quando fai così?"

Appena sentì le sue dita scivolare lungo la curva del mio sedere levai di scatto le mani dal mio viso e spalancai gli occhi.

"Ammettilo...ammetti che ti piace..."

Gemette sulla pelle del mio lobo e la sua mano circondò la mia natica.

"Ti piace essere sbattuto in una cella con questa violenza e essere trattato come una puttana..."

Rise senza gusto ma con forte lussuria.  
>Avvertì il suo membro indurirsi contro il mio ginocchio mentre stringeva ancora di più il mio sedere.<p>

"La mia bella puttana vogliosa..."

La sua volgarità mi diede la forza di agire.  
>Scivolai dalla sua presa e,senza pensarci,gli diedi un pugno in faccia,proprio sul naso.<br>Lo feci con forza e sentì lo scricchiolio dell'osso del suo naso con un certo trionfo.  
>Lui gridò di sorpresa,rabbia e dolore e si portò una mano sul naso non appena tre gocce caddero senza far rumore sul lenzuolo che copriva il materasso.<br>Scattai in piedi ed afferrai con gran velocità la mia camicia e aprì la porta della cella con uno scricchiolio mentre il cuore mi martellava di eccitazione e terrore nelle orecchie.

"Torna subito qui,Daniel!"

Gridò in un muggito inquietante e spalancai gli occhi per la paura mentre corsi lungo i corridoi avvertendo i piedi tagliuzzarsi all'incontro di pezzettini di pietra o di vetro.  
>Ma non era quello il problema.<br>Il problema era che il corpo mi pulsava di un dolore atroce,il sangue scivolò ancora lungo le mie cosce e sapevo che di lì a poco tempo sarei svenuto.  
>La vista mi si offuscò e il mio cuore ebbe un balzo.<br>Corsi più veloce.  
>Sapevo fin troppo bene come sarebbe finita.<br>Sarei caduto sul pavimento privo di sensi,Alexander mi avrebbe riportato nella cella e sarei stato sarei stato punito con sofferenze atroci.  
>Ma non riuscivo a smettere di correre.<br>Sapevo che quello era solo l'inizio.  
>Vidi davanti a me l'immagine di mia sorella preoccupata mentre mio padre mi riempiva di calci e gridava il mio nome nella paura.<br>Poi caddi in avanti e l'unica cosa che vidi dopo fu l'oscurità. 

Capitolo 5

Non sognai nulla una volta persi i sensi.  
>Vidi solo buio,su buio,su buio.<br>E in questa oscurità,per la prima volta nella mia vita,vi trovai la pace.  
>Trovai il tempo per pensare.<br>Pensai a cose insulse come il fatto che da quando Alexander mi aveva buttato in quella cella io non gli davo più del "lei" ma del "tu",che mio padre era piuttosto fiero di sé quando mi colpiva con la cintura piuttosto che quando mi picchiava e pensai che il tè più buono che avessi mai bevuto l'avevo assaporato la volta in cui Hazel, a piedi nudi e con su una veste da notte bianca e delle treccine che le legavano i capelli,mi aveva preparato una notte in cui non riuscivamo entrambi a dormire.  
>E poi pensai a cose più rilevanti.<br>Pensai.  
>Pensai che volevo liberarmi.<br>Volevo disfarmi dei miei peccati,farli sparire,farmi perdonare.  
>Ma non posso.<br>Non più.  
>Ora sono un prigioniero,non più un assassino.<br>E non sono più il peccatore,ma la vittima.  
>E posso sentire scivolare,goccia dopo goccia,il dolore sulla mia pelle.<br>In pochi attimi non sono più un mostro.  
>Ma sono un ragazzo,sono Daniel e sono alla ricerca della luce nella sofferenza.<br>Se davvero c'è.  
>Proprio appena nella mia mente si formò quest'ultima frase sentì uno schiocco di frusta che mi fece aprire gli occhi di scatto.<br>Non capisco come sia possibile sentire prima il suono di un'arma e poi il dolore.  
>Fatto sta che fu così.<br>Il cuoio mi aveva aperto leggermente una ferita sulla coscia,appena sotto il mio fianco.  
>Squittì di dolore e mi accorsi di essere di nuovo sul pavimento di quella dannata cella con addosso quella maledetta camicia sporca di sangue,ora dal colorito marrone e inquadrai il corpo del barone proprio davanti ai miei piedi che mi colpì un'altra volta,stavolta in faccia.<br>La ferita partì dal lato del naso alla mascella e fu così profonda che si aprì sulla mia guancia come una bocca.  
>Mi portai le mani in viso e strisciai indietro contro il muro,seduto contro la pietra.<br>Il dolore mi arrivò solo in quel momento,profondo e penetrante.  
>Il sangue scivolò dalla clavicola al pavimento e per un attimo vidi punti bianchi saltellare davanti ai miei occhi e il punto colpito bruciare.<p>

"Lurido bastardo...come ti sei permesso a colpirmi?"

Sentì Alexander sibilare prima che la frusta mi colpì nuovamente,stavolta sul ginocchio.  
>Premetti ancora di più le mani contro la faccia sentendo la ferita nuova pizzicare e pulsare insieme alle altre.<br>Tenni i denti stretti ma non urlai.  
>Non volevo dargli questa soddisfazione.<br>Ma,man mano,i colpi si facevano più forti e più veloci e non riuscì a trattenere i gemiti di dolore e sorpresa.  
>Mi colpì sul piede,sulla testa,sulla pancia e sul fianco.<br>Il mio corpo era una macabra orchestra di dolori atroci.  
>Strinsi gli occhi sotto le mie dita e sentì le lacrime bagnarmele.<p>

"E come diavolo ti sei permesso a scappare,eh?!"

Appena capì che quella sulla caviglia fu l'ultima frustata,rilasciai un lungo e rumoroso respiro.  
>Mi accorsi solo in quel momento che non avevo respirato per tutta l'esecuzione.<br>Rimasi a tremare contro la pietra senza avere il coraggio di togliermi le mani dal viso.

"E io che volevo essere un po' più gentile"

Mi arrivò un calcio sullo stomaco e io spalancai la bocca sentendo la saliva scendermi giù dal mento.  
>Solo allora le mie mani si staccarono dal mio viso.<p>

"Alzati,animale,seguimi"

Lui aprì la porta e rimase sulla soglia aspettando che mi alzassi.  
>Non mi aiutò ma rimasi sorpreso che non fu pressante mentre tentavo di alzarmi tenendo le braccia contro il muro.<br>Mi ci volle un paio di minuti prima di essere in grado di stare in piedi.  
>Ogni millimetro che mi alzavo scivolavano gocce di sangue dalle mie ferite.<br>Alexander mi guardò tutto il tempo,impassibile e in allerta per una mia qualsiasi ribellione.  
>Appena riuscì a tenermi in piedi senza ondeggiare mi guardai per un attimo e vidi il mio corpo che sembrava un vetro coperto di pioggia rossa.<p>

"Vieni"

Fu tutto quello che disse.  
>Si girò e aspettò che io lo affiancassi e poi camminammo nel corridoio.<br>Lo seguì come fosse la prima volta che vedessi quel posto e non sapessi orientarmi,tenendo le braccia incrociate al petto.  
>Ogni passo che facevo era un bruciore in più al mio corpo torturato,ma non potevo fermarmi.<br>Non sapevo che cosa avrebbe potuto farmi il barone se lo avessi fatto.  
>Rimasi con il fiato sospeso,ascoltando i miei passi umidi di sangue e i suoi tacchi risuonare e cercando di capire dove mi stesse portando.<br>Appena fummo davanti alle scale d'ingresso sentì il mio cuore perdere dolcemente peso.  
>Camminammo attraverso altre diverse stanze e rimasi perplesso non appena il barone si fermò portandosi le braccia dietro la schiena e fissandomi come in attesa di qualcosa.<br>Eravamo nella sala sul retro,dove in cima alle stanza c'era la camera degli ospiti.  
>Davanti a noi,la fontana della giovinezza riversava dalla bocca di un bambino di porcellana la sua acqua particolarmente cristallina.<p>

"Fatti un bagno,Daniel"

Richiese facendo un cenno alla fontana.  
>Io guardai con ribrezzo le gambe da donna bianche sporgenti ma ebbi paura di fare ulteriori domande.<br>Mi tolsi la camicia sentendo lo sguardo penetrante di Alexander sulla mia schiena e mi immersi dentro la grande tinozza a forma di conchiglia e chiusi gli occhi.

"Vado a prenderti dei vestiti,intanto"

Disse lui dopo qualche secondo e non appena sentì la porta della mia stanza chiudersi,gemetti profondamente.  
>L'acqua era divina.<br>Chi avrebbe mai pensato che da una fonte così macabra potesse uscire dell'acqua così perfetta.  
>Era calda al punto giusto e limpida come uno specchio.<br>Mi inginocchiai dentro la vasca di porcellana e mi portai dell'acqua sui capelli e sul viso.  
>Appena mi tolsi le mani dalla faccia,mi accorsi che il barone era davanti a me,con una saponetta e diversi tessuti piegati uno sopra l'altro.<p>

Me li poggiò vicino al bordo della grande conchiglia e si sedette a gambe incrociate vicino alle gambe sporgenti.  
>Io presi la saponetta e inizia a strofinarmi senza proferir parola.<br>Rimasi tutto il tempo a guardare solo l'acqua rossa scomparire e diventare bianca e la schiuma sul mio corpo.  
>Nessuno dei due parlò per tutto il tempo che usai per lavarmi.<br>Mi pulì a fondo e bene e mi ripassai varie volte in determinati punti al solo scopo di allungare il tempo.  
>Non sapevo cosa sarebbe successo una volta uscito dall'acqua e volevo stare il più possibile in quella fonte così pulita.<br>Ad un certo punto lo sentì avvicinarsi e trasalì girandomi verso di lui.  
>Lui mi porse la mano.<p>

"Ti lavo la schiena"

Non era una proposta,ma un ordine.  
>Gli diedi la saponetta con incertezza e rimasi e guardarmi le ginocchia immerse nell'acqua mentre il barone mi insaponava la schiena lentamente.<br>Ero magrissimo,quasi da poter definire anoressico.  
>Le ossa delle mie ginocchia e delle mie anche spingevano contro la pelle in maniera fin troppo visibile.<br>Aggrottai la fronte.  
>Usò molto tempo per insaponarmi,in silenzio.<br>Dopo qualche minuto lo sentì appoggiare la saponetta sul pavimento e sulla schiena mi arrivarono le sue mani a bagnarmi,rugose e vissute ma particolarmente forti.  
>Il suo tocco divenne una carezza e un suo dito percorse la mia spina dorsale con profonda lentezza e ho avvertito le mie ginocchia tremare di paura così come le mie labbra.<br>All'improvviso il cuore mi si fermò nel petto.  
>Le sue labbra si erano posate appena sotto il mio collo e non appena la sua lingua circondò quel pezzo di pelle,mi girai e lo guardai con shock.<br>Mi guardò negli occhi e sorrise in modo lascivo.

"Come non detto...non sono riuscito a trattenermi"

Si alzò in piedi e si incamminò tra le scale.

"Vestiti,ti aspetto in sala da pranzo"

Uscì e rimasi solo a guardare l'acqua uscire dalla bocca del bambino sopra di me.  
>Sapevo che Alexander mi aveva lasciato solo per testare la mia fedeltà.<br>Ma io sapevo che scappare sarebbe stato inutile.  
>Mi portai le ginocchia al petto e piansi.<p>

Capitolo 6

Faticai enormemente per acquistare il coraggio necessario ad alzarmi e restare in piedi.  
>Il terrore mi fece tremare scuotendo l'acqua della fontana.<br>Non riuscivo e non volevo pensare a cosa Alexander avrebbe potuto farmi.  
>Le ferite sul mio corpo luccicavano grazie all'acqua come diamanti preziosi.<br>Appena capì che il barone se n'era andato per davvero,uscì dalla vasca e velocemente mi asciugai e infilai i vestiti freschi e puliti.  
>L'uomo mi aveva portato un paio di pantaloni marroni,un paio di calzini di lana grigia e una camicia bianca.<br>Li misi con un profondo sospiro di sollievo vedendo lo spiccante colore bianco e non più le sfumature marrone del sangue incrostato.  
>Strofinai l'asciugamano sulla testa per asciugarmi i capelli e lentamente camminai verso la sala da pranzo.<br>Stranamente,il castello di Brennenburg era silenzioso e vuoto,non si vedeva anima viva.  
>Appena sentivo un suono sospetto,mi voltavo di scatto,per paura di vedere un Grunt o un Brute spuntare da dietro l'angolo.<br>Vicino al mio piede passò un topolino che si infilò in un buco nel muro e scomparve alla mia vista con un leggero squittio.  
>Pensai a quanto avrei voluto anche io essere un topino,e nascondermi dal barone.<br>Ma sapevo di non poterlo fare altrimenti per me sarebbe stata la fine.  
>O almeno,peggio di come già fosse.<br>Mi ritrovai davanti alla pesante porta che dava alla sala da pranzo.  
>Gettai con noncuranza l'asciugamano in un angolo e,dopo un profondo respiro,aprì la porta.<br>Vi trovai il barone seduto intorno al grande tavolo,nel centro.  
>Il tavolo aveva una forma cilindrica e lui,stranamente,si era messo nel lato opposto all'entrata.<br>Appena mi vide,abbozzò un sorriso.

"Siediti,Daniel"

Ordinò indicandomi la sedia davanti alla sua.  
>Il cuore cessò di battermi nel petto per un momento.<br>Era la prima volta che ci sedevamo così vicini,uno di fronte all'altro.  
>Eravamo sempre ognuno a capo tavola e,data la lunghezza della superficie,troppo distanti per vedere il viso dell'altro.<br>Presi il tempo che mi ci voleva,e lentamente la figura del barone divenne più vicina ai miei occhi.  
>Lo guardai bene in volto mentre mi avvicinando,cogliendo il senso di sfida nel suo sguardo.<br>Il volto del barone era tanto familiare quanto estraneo a me in quel momento.  
>Sempre quella carnagione leggermente abbronzata,i capelli bianchi lunghi fino alle spalle a stonare il colore del volto,le labbra sottili,quasi invisibili,le diverse rughe d'età sugli zigomi,la fronte e le guance quegli occhi inquietanti.<br>Mi accorsi senza alcuna sorpresa che il naso era perfettamente dritto e senza alcun segno di rimarginazione,sebbene gli avessi dato un pugno.  
>Oltre ad avere una luce soprannaturale,avevano un colore singolare.<br>L'occhio a sinistra era azzurro e l'altro sembrava una nera biglia in mezzo a una luccicante fede nuziale.  
>Non avevo mai visto due occhi di un colore diverso,tanto meno un occhio ambrato.<br>Spostai la sedia avendo un'attenzione insolita nell'evitare che facesse rumore e una volta seduto non riuscì più a guardarlo e rimasi a fissare il tovagliolo rosso alla mia destra.

"Bene,ci hai messo poco. La cena è quasi pronta."

Non risposi.  
>Il barone sospirò così forte da far spostare qualche capello della mia frangia e io alzai lo sguardo,limitando la visuale al suo naso.<p>

"Ascoltami,Daniel..."

Iniziò versandosi un bicchiere di vino.  
>Appena il liquido si versò nel contenitore di cristallo mi sembrò così simile al sangue che trasalì sull'imbottitura cremisi della sedia.<br>Lui non se ne accorse o non diede alcuna attenzione a quel gesto perché continuò.

"Io non ho alcuna intenzione di trattarti come una bestia,non più. Non ci traggo piacere alcuno e mi dispiace non poter trovare un punto per poterti venire incontro"

Si portò il bicchiere alle labbra e appena fece per sorseggiare da esso aggiunse:

"Sei così testardo..."

Mentre lui bevve il suo sorso di "sangue" io rimasi a guardarlo senza fiatare aspettando che continuasse a parlare.  
>In quella breve frase detta fino ad ora c'erano tante cose di cui avrei voluto ribellarmi ma non era il caso farlo,o almeno farlo adesso.<br>Appena bevve il suo vino mi guardò negli occhi.

"Sei un ragazzo ingenuo e innocente ma molto piacevole. Sai,sono rimasto colpito non appena,senza ribattere o fiatare,ti sei messo a torturare tutte quelle persone senza colpe"

Strinsi le labbra.  
>Lo sapevo.<br>Lo avevo sospettato.  
>Avevo capito che non erano davvero assassini,stupratori o piromani quelli che uccidevo.<br>Altrimenti,che senso avrebbe avuto uccidere bambini e animali?  
>Mi guardò attento,probabilmente cercando di catturare un lampo di stupore,ma non poté leggere ciò che sul mio viso non c'era.<p>

Fece nuovamente un accenno di sorriso,versandosi dell'altro vino.

"Mi faceva davvero piacere parlare con te,discutere di diversi argomenti,sei una persona interessante. Quindi..."

Appena il bicchiere si riempì,lui mi fissò attento.

"Perché non torni con me a continuare quello che hai iniziato?"

Quella domanda mi sorprese a tal punto che spalancai leggermente gli occhi.  
>Ma come poteva farmi una richiesta del genere?!<br>Come poteva,anche solo pensare,che dopo tutto quello che mi aveva fatto,potessi tornare a torturare persone innocenti come se niente fosse?!  
>Era assurdo!<p>

Volevo gridargli in faccia che se proprio doveva farmi una richiesta avrebbe dovuto essere quella di morire.  
>Sarebbe stato molto meno doloroso che stare qui,con un'ansia paragonabile solo alla sensazione che mi dava il buio.<br>No,non potevo certo parlargli così.  
>Fino ad ora mi aveva picchiato,frustato,umiliato,stuprato.<p>

Cos'altro avrebbe potuto farmi?

Ma dovevo rispondergli per forza.  
>Mi stava fissando e non sembrava volesse smettere.<br>Presi un respiro profondo ma ciò che mi uscì fu solo un patetico mugolio.

"No..."

Fu tutto ciò che riuscì a rispondere.  
>Sentivo gli occhi del barone su di me,ma non disse niente.<br>Rimasi in silenzio quando finalmente le porte si aprirono.  
>Mi voltai e vidi diversi Grunt tenere in equilibrio sulla mano artigliata diversi piatti.<br>La vista mi divertì e repressi uno scoppio di risa nervoso e patetico.  
>Presi un respiro profondo appena sentì il suono gutturale della sua gola dentro e il mio orecchio e vidi che mi aveva poggiato davanti un piatto d'argento con un tortino agli asparagi,crema alle carote e una prugna avvolta in un rotolo di bacon.<br>La mia pancia borbottò di piacere a quella vista.  
>Sembrerà strano,ma solo in quel momento mi ricordai di avere anche io il senso di fame e di sazietà.<br>Avevo una fame tremenda.  
>Senza aspettare che finissero di poggiare sul tavolo le portate,presi una forchetta e divorai tutto senza classe e senza educazione.<br>Sentì Alexander ridere alla vista di me ma non me ne curai.  
>Appena i Grunt uscirono dalla sala,io avevo finito il mio piatto.<br>Alzai gli occhi e vidi diverse portate.  
>Patate con crema di formaggio,pollo con zucchine,pasta italiana di diverso tipo,torte salate e salsicce fumanti.<br>I miei occhi si illuminarono a quel ben di Dio e mi riempì il piatto di tutte quella prelibatezze salate,mangiando con voracità.  
>Sapevo che il barone non stava mangiando ma che stava guardando me,ma non mi importava.<br>L'imbarazzo era niente in confronto al mio appetito.  
>Appena finì tutto,allungai la mano per afferrare un bicchiere non c'era.<br>Alzai gli occhi confuso e mi accorsi che c'era solo quello del barone.  
>L'uomo dai capelli bianchi ridacchiò.<p>

"Oh,che sbadato...ho dimenticato di darti da bere..."

Sussurrò e nella sua voce lessi malizia.  
>Il mio corpo si irrigidì.<br>Capì che qualcosa non andava.  
>Il cuore mi batté nel petto mentre il barone aprì la piccola credenza della stanza e ne estrasse qualcosa.<br>Appena capì cos'era un forte brivido mi scosse.  
>Sorrise disgustosamente.<p>

"Su,bevi pure,mio animaletto..."

Fissai incapace di realizzare pieno di terrore e shock la ciotola nera davanti a me.

Capitolo 7

Ho deciso di pubblicare questo capitolo così presto per omaggiare la dolcissima ElisaJ7B che mi ha deliziato con questo suo bellissimo disegno ispirato al capitolo 3:  art/Don-t-come-any-closer-418167082

Grazie mille! 3

"Beh?Non avevi sete?"

Continuò lui sopprimendo una risata fastidiosa.  
>Non riuscì a capire.<br>Perché mi stava facendo questo?  
>Perché umiliarmi più di quando già non avesse fatto?<br>E che senso aveva ora trattarmi come un cane?  
>Possibile che fosse così...sadico?<p>

Presi la ciotola tra le mani,pur sapendo che mi avrebbe ammonito.  
>Sapevo fin troppo bene cosa voleva.<br>Ma la disperazione mi diede la forza di tentare comunque.  
>Infatti,non appena il lato di porcellana si poggiò sulle mie labbra,il barone emise un "ohh" di "simpatico" rimprovero.<p>

"No,mio caro,caro ragazzo. Non così"

Lo sapevo che sarebbe finita così,ma non riuscì a evitare di tremare.  
>Alexander si alzò in piedi e con lentezza provocatoria prese la ciotola dalle mie mani e la poggiò sul pavimento.<br>Rimasi a fissare la chioma bianca che ricadeva davanti alla sua faccia mentre si chinava.  
>Appena alzò gli occhi a me che ero ancora seduto sulla sedia,sorrise in maniera perversa.<p>

"Su...bevi,cucciolo"

Non sapevo che cosa mi avrebbe fatto se non avessi obbedito ma il terrore che mi violentasse un'altra volta mi diede la forza di agire.  
>Senza alzarmi,scesi dalla sedia e mi misi a quattro zampe davanti alla ciotola.<br>Il barone incrociò le braccia e rimase a guardarmi con un ghigno indefinibile sul viso.  
>Mi avvicinai alla ciotola e per bere da essa dovetti chinare la faccia più in basso e il fondo del mio corpo più in alto.<br>Mi sentì arrossire per l'imbarazzo e cominciai a leccare l'acqua da dentro la ciotola facendolo nella maniera più silenziosa possibile.  
>Rabbrividì alla mia posizione.<br>Era la stessa in cui,la prima volta,Alexander mi aveva stuprato.  
>Forse lo rivide anche lui perché gemette di piacere in maniera molto pronunciata.<br>Leccai il più veloce possibile per evitare di stare lì inginocchiato per troppo tempo e per la fretta sentì la mia lingua schioccare umida sulla superficie dell'acqua.  
>Trattenni un conato in fondo alla gola non appena avvertì un gemito di piacere dell'uomo difronte a me.<br>Era così disgustosa questa cosa.  
>Cosa ci poteva essere di così eccitante nel vedermi bere come un cane?<br>Questo pensiero fu comunque inutile.  
>Sapevo fin troppo bene che Alexander non era normale.<br>Appena finì non riuscì a trattenere un sospiro di sollievo.  
>Il barone si piegò di fronte a me e mi prese per i capelli spingendo la mia faccia più in avanti.<p>

"Guarda cosa mi hai fatto,Daniel..."

Appena capì a cosa illudeva,spalancai gli occhi fissando incredulo il rigonfiamento nei suoi pantaloni.  
>Cercai di sottrarmi disperatamente alla sua presa,sentendo i capelli tirare dolorosamente la mia nuca.<br>Si portò una mano sulla cintura e io riuscì a liberarmi,cadendo all'indietro.  
>Lo guardai con paura mentre si leccava le labbra e si toglieva la striscia di cuoio dai fianchi.<p>

"Vieni a riparare il danno che hai fatto con quella tua bocca deliziosa..."

Sussurrò con desiderio e per lo schifo riuscì a gridare.

"No,no,no!"

Oddio.  
>No.<br>No,ti prego.  
>Non anche questo.<br>Non ebbi la forza di dirglielo.  
>I lineamenti del viso dell'uomo si irrigidirono dalla rabbia e il panico montò dentro di me.<p>

"Muoviti,cane"

"Ho...ho d-detto di no!"

Ribattei io senza alzarmi ma indietreggiando.  
>Lo fissai mentre serrò le mascelle e si avvicinò a me.<br>Sentì gli occhi riempirmisi di lacrime e le labbra tremare.  
>Con uno scatto inaspettato,mi afferrò di nuovo per i capelli,alzandomi.<br>Il peso del mio corpo retto solo dai miei capelli mi diede un forte dolore e avvertì che alcuni si stavano staccando.  
>Mi lanciò contro il tavolo e rimasi a bocca aperta appena il ventre incontrò la superficie del tavolo di legno.<br>Con rapidità Alexander si sedette e mi prese per la pelle del collo facendomi cadere con la pancia sulle sue ginocchia.  
>Rimasi con gli occhi spalancati per l'orrore di sentire il suo membro indurito contro il mio ventre.<p>

"Come vuoi tu"

Sussurrò chinandosi sul mio orecchio per poi morderlo con forza.  
>Con una mano mi abbassò i pantaloni e con l'altra mi bloccò i polsi insieme.<br>Panico.  
>Paura.<br>Disgusto.  
>Shock.<br>Orrore.  
>Questo fu ciò che sentì.<br>Le sue unghie appuntite simili ad artigli si insinuarono nella pelle del mio sedere e sentì il respiro del barone farsi più corto e affaticato mentre mi palpava le natiche.  
>Mi agitai invano nella mia restrizione sentendo le lacrime occuparmi l'angolo degli occhi.<br>Improvvisamente staccò le sue mani dal mio sedere ma poco prima di arrivare sulla mia pelle con violenza.  
>Mi stava sculacciando.<br>Gli schiaffi arrivarono violenti,forti,decisi.  
>La mano che mi stringeva i polsi intensificò la sua presa e sentì il sangue intensificarsi caldo sotto la pelle del mio sedere.<br>Strinsi gli occhi e i denti per non piangere o gridare.  
>Il dolore risuonava nelle mie orecchie di continuo e senza pausa.<br>Appena sentì la fredda pelle di cuoio della cintura sulle mie natiche non riuscì a trattenere un grido di terrore.  
>Mi agitai ancora di più cercando di ignorare il membro durissimo del barone contro il mio ventre.<p>

"No,ti prego,ti prego!"

Gridai senza fiato ma la mia supplica si trasformò in un urlo di sofferenza.  
>La cintura mi colpì imbiancandomi la vista.<br>Rimasi a bocca aperta sentendo poi la saliva uscire abbondante dalla mia bocca.  
>I miei occhi si spalancarono impotenti mentre le frustrate continuavano senza fine.<br>Dai miei occhi scivolarono lacrime di dolore,umiliazione e di odio.  
>A ogni colpo,il mio corpo e il mio cuore sobbalzavano cercando di sfuggire dalla sua presa.<br>Non riuscì a trattenermi e ad ogni colpo risposi con un urlo.  
>Il sesso di Alexander divenne ogni mio grido sempre più duro.<br>Lo schifo mi si bloccò nella gola come vomito.  
>Appena si fermò,udì il suo respiro sul mio sedere.<br>Avvertì l'umidità della sua lingua sulla pelle arrossata e sanguinante del mio fondo schiena e arrossì ancora di più per la vergogna.  
>Il suo respiro era caldo,voglioso,volgare,prepotente,arrogante.<br>Deglutì varie volte tremando nella sua presa,mentre il dolore cominciava a inondarmi come uno tsunami secondo dopo secondo.  
>Pensai di stare andando a fuoco per il bruciore lancinante.<br>L'uomo staccò la sua bocca da me e mi mollò i polsi prendendomi la faccia tra le dita.  
>Caddi in ginocchio davanti a lui e queste rimasero aleggianti mentre Alexander mi tirava il viso verso di lui e mi poggiò le labbra sulle mie.<br>Sentì che mi succhiava la pelle dell'apertura della bocca con foga,come se volesse mangiarmi o strapparmela dalla faccia.  
>Infilò la lingua quasi subito e io non mi mossi per la paura.<br>Si staccò solo un secondo.

"Baciami anche tu"

Bisbigliò e poi tornò a mangiarmi.  
>Strinsi gli occhi e mi feci coraggio.<br>Con riluttanza e schifo,mossi la mia lingua dentro la sua bocca e appena toccai con questa la sua,lisciai il mio muscolo indifeso sul suo.  
>Il cuore mi fece un balzo nel petto come sentì il barone gemere rumorosamente dentro la mia bocca.<br>Con l'altra mano mi tirò ancora più vicino infilando la mano nei miei capelli.  
>Continuai a leccare la sua lingua sperando che finisse presto.<br>Me la morse e io la ritrassi con sollievo e rilasciai un gemito di sorpresa appena si staccò da me con un suono bagnato e volgare e mi morse il labbro inferiore fino a che la debole pelle non cedette lasciando che il sangue mi scivolasse per un secondo lungo il mento prima che me lo leccasse via.  
>Caddi all'indietro senza fiato,con il sapore di quell'uomo malvagio sulla lingua.<br>Lo sentì gemere di piacere varie volte.  
>Si alzò in piedi e se ne andò,lasciandomi solo con i miei pensieri.<br>Appena la porta della sala da pranzo si chiuse con un frastuono,rimasi a boccheggiare sentendo ancora un volta il dolore sul basso del mio corpo.  
>Mi bastò ricordare per un secondo il bacio avuto prima per vomitare la deliziosa cena proprio vicino alla sedia dove il barone mi aveva torturato.<p>

Capitolo 8

Brennenburg perse ogni cosa.  
>I colori oscuri e leggermente illuminati,i piccoli suoni dei servitori mostruosi che si spostavano da una camera all'altra,il ronzio delle candele.<br>Ogni cosa.  
>Persino il ticchettio degli orologi a pendolo e lo scoppiettio dei camini che mi davano compagnia e conforto nei momenti di depressione e solitudine delle notti insonne.<br>Non ricordo quanto tempo rimasi lì,a pensare ma senza focalizzare nulla,con il corpo abbandonato dalle forze e dai bisogni.  
>Ricordo solo di aver fissato il mio vomito e la sedia spostata dal tavolo mentre ero seduto con le ginocchia contro il petto.<br>Per me fu un tempo infinitamente lungo e frustrante.  
>Avevo paura del ritorno del barone,di qualsiasi cosa gli passasse in quella mente perversa.<br>Ogni tanto,quando riacquistavo il coraggio necessario,guardavo il portone d'entrata della sala da pranzo aspettandomi di rivederlo tornare con quel sorriso che non prometteva altro che dolore e sofferenza.  
>Chiusi gli occhi stufo del monotono e disgustoso paesaggio e schiacciai le palpebre chiuse contro l'osso delle ginocchia.<br>Vidi buio,puntini bianchi che si trasformavano in uno strano affresco e improvvisamente quelle ombre presero forma e si mutarono in ricordi dolorosi...

"_Daniel,vieni qui..."_

_Mio padre era seduto in una seggiola scricchiolante della cucina e mi guardava con il suo sguardo brillante di rabbia e odio._  
><em>Per un attimo mi sembrò che quelle emozioni avessero cambiato persino il colore verde dei suoi occhi.<em>  
><em>Scrutai le mie scarpe rovinate color anice incapace di proferir parola e tanto meno di obbedire.<em>  
><em>Un piccolo sospiro attirò la mia attenzione e attraverso la mia prigione di capelli delimitai la figura di Hazel rannicchiata dietro un mobile della cucina che mi fissava terrorizzata con una piccola treccia castana tra le dita.<em>

_"Daniel,ho detto di venire qui"_

_Ripeté mio padre in un ringhio minaccioso._  
><em>Respirai dal naso profondamente per poi alzare lo sguardo e avvicinarmi senza coraggio all'uomo che mi aveva detto che ero il più grande errore della sua vita.<em>  
><em>Riuscì ad arrivare a tre passi di distanza da lui.<em>  
><em>Non di più.<em>  
><em>A 11 anni ero molto basso e mio padre l'esatto opposto.<em>  
><em>La mia testa arrivava dove era la sua,in quel momento.<em>  
><em>Strinsi i pugni che avevano tastato la superficie pungente della pietra e lo guardai con il cuore che mi batteva impotente nel petto.<em>

_"E' vero che hai picchiato un tuo compagno di classe,Daniel?"_

_Ricordo fin troppo bene che ripeteva il mio nome ad ogni frase a me riferita._  
><em>Era come convinto che questo potesse in qualche modo intimidirmi.<em>  
><em>Era un "questo nome è in mano mia,come te".<em>

_Sapevo di stare per fare un grosso errore ma continuai lo stesso._

"_Non è vero..."_

_Volevo allungare il tempo e la possibilità che mia sorella scappasse per non vedere quello che di lì a poco sarebbe accaduto._  
><em>Speravo che lui si accorgesse della piccola bambina dai grandi occhi e le minuscole trecce che faticava a stare in piedi e la cacciasse via con un grido per evitarle la visione di una scena disturbante.<em>

_"Non è vero?Ne sei sicuro,Daniel?"_

_Chiese mio padre dopo avermi fatto fastidiosamente il verso._  
><em>Io deglutì e guardai insistentemente mia sorella nella speranza che lui se ne accorgesse.<em>  
><em>Ma non successe.<em>

_"E allora vuoi spiegarmi per quale motivo il tuo caro amichetto è in cure mediche,ora?"_

_Deglutì varie volte nella speranza che la saliva mi desse anche un po' più di coraggio._

_"E guardami mentre ti parlo,Daniel!"_

_Sbottò e io dovetti girarmi._  
><em>Era il mio specchio.<em>  
><em>Sembravo io come sarei stato a 23 anni.<em>  
><em>Però lui era più in carne,rozzo e pacchiano.<em>  
><em>Mi strinsi tra i denti il labbro superiore.<em>

_"Io...mi prendeva in giro continuamente,e io..."_

"_Se ti prendeva in giro poteva solo avere ragione perché sei un inutile scarafaggio schifoso e meriti certe parole,Daniel"_

_Ruggì lui improvvisamente._  
><em>Sentì le lacrime pizzicarmi i lati degli occhi e continuai ignorandolo.<em>  
><em>Il mio nome mi diede la nausea.<em>

"_Non l'ho picchiato...gli ho tirato delle pietre"_

"_Pietre?"_

_Chiese lui con una punta di sarcasmo nella voce._  
><em>Io annuì e appena prima che potessi rialzare la testa il tacco del suo stivale mi colpì sul ventre con una tale forza che caddi all'indietro senza riuscire ne a gridare ne a sussultare.<em>  
><em>Sentì appena lo smorzato gemito di sorpresa di Hazel.<em>  
><em>Provai a sedermi ma strinsi i denti.<em>  
><em>Sotto lo stomaco il corpo bruciava come in fiamme per il dolore.<em>  
><em>Stavolta il calcio mi arrivò sulla mascella,sfiorandomi pericolosamente l'occhio.<em>  
><em>Lo avevo previsto infatti avevo debolmente chiuso le palpebre.<em>

_"Sei e sarai per sempre un inutile pezzo di merda,Daniel!"_

_Gridò lui._  
><em>Un altro calcio,stavolta sulla testa proprio in mezzo alla linea dei capelli.<em>  
><em>Un altro sulla fronte e un altro ancora sui polpacci.<em>  
><em>Tossì sentendo il petto bruciarmi per lo sforzo e dall'angolo della bocca scivolarono dense gocce di sangue.<em>  
><em>Mi portai le mani sulla testa e mi raggomitolai su me stesso come in posizione difensiva,ma fu inutile.<em>  
><em>Mi diede una variante di calci diversi.<em>  
><em>Volevo gridare.<em>  
><em>Volevo gridargli: "Tu sei il mio papà!Perché mi stai facendo questo?!Tu mi dovresti voler bene!".<em>  
><em>Avrei voluto alzarmi e fuggire da quella stanza,da quei colpi silenziosi e fatali e dallo sguardo palpabilmente impaurito di Hazel.<em>  
><em>Mi girai sulla pancia e cercai di strisciare verso la porta d'uscita ma più calci prendevo più la porta sembrava si allontanasse fino a sparire.<em>  
><em>Dove mi colpiva la pelle assunse una sfumatura violacea-nera e ogni calcio in quei punti era come un ago in un orecchio.<em>  
><em>Finì di calciarmi e il sollievo durò appena un attimo.<em>  
><em>Mi prese per il colletto della camicia e mi diede tre pugni sulla faccia.<em>  
><em>A ogni colpo il mondo girava e mi si tappavano le orecchie.<em>  
><em>Appena la mia testa incontrò nuovamente il pavimento,dalla mia bocca uscì solo sangue.<em>

_"E sarà meglio che tu stia in camera tua e che muoia,Daniel!"_

_Urlò lui prima di sparire dietro la porta che portava al piccolo corridoio._  
><em>Guardai il muro davanti a me che cambiava colore e forma lentamente e udì i passi veloci di mia sorella che poi mi chiamò per nome svariate volte.<em>  
><em>Non chiamarmi per nome.<em>  
><em>Non farlo anche tu.<em>  
><em>Ti scongiuro.<em>

_Avvertii le sue mani tremanti sulle mie spalle che tentavano di spronarmi ad alzarmi e a continuare ma avevo già mostrato la bandiera bianca._  
><em>Le sue lacrime salate di rammarico si fusero con il tessuto della mia camicia insanguinata e sui singhiozzi divennero i miei.<em>  
><em>Appena battei gli occhi mi caddero diverse lacrime di dolore,esasperazione e sofferenza.<em>  
><em>La faccia mi dolé così tanto che nelle orecchie sentì lo stridio delle campane e i miei occhi si chiusero alla ricerca della tranquillità.<em> 

_Ricordai le poche parole che furono capaci di entrare nel mio senso uditivo..._

"_Ti prego,Daniel...non morire...io ti voglio bene..."_

_Poi vidi quello che tanto mi spaventava:il buio._

A farmi uscire dal mio ricordo fu la voce di Alexander.

"Che cosa ci fai ancora qui?"

Chiese a voce alta.  
>Aprì gli occhi di scatto e per un attimo mi sembrò di riavere davanti mio padre.<br>Non sapevo se essere o non essere sollevato di ciò.  
>Scossi la testa senza un motivo preciso e il barone sospirò in esasperazione dopo aver dato una rapida occhiata disgustata al mio vomito.<p>

"Su,alzati. Non puoi stare lì a sognare a occhi aperti per tutta la vita"

Trovai forza nelle gambe e riuscì ad alzarmi in piedi.  
>Mentre tremando in anticipazione seguivo il barone pensavo che se solo avessi potuto morire in camera mia,come mi aveva consigliato mio padre,lo avrei fatto.<p>

Capitolo 9

Mentre camminavamo verso il nulla,i miei occhi caddero sul giubbotto rosso del barone che ondeggiava come una tenda ad ogni passo.  
>Vidi un rigonfiamento quadrato all'interno della sua tasca e aggrottai la fronte cercando di capire che cosa fosse.<br>Alexander si girò verso di me giusto in tempo per catturare il mio sguardo perplesso e sorrise.

"Con calma,Daniel. Ogni cosa a suo tempo"

Mi sentì spaventato e curioso insieme mentre cercavo di decifrare quella forma come fosse stata un codice.  
>Non avevo idea di che cosa fosse ma la mia mente vagò automaticamente nell'armamentario degli strumenti di tortura e mi accorsi con forte sollievo che nulla che avevamo usato o avevo visto aveva quella forma.<br>Sembrava una scatolina sottile.  
>L'uomo dai capelli bianchi si fermò all'improvviso davanti ad una stanza e l'aprì.<br>Mi accorsi solo dopo che era la mia camera da letto.  
>Ma regnava solo il caos.<br>Certo,non ero mai stato un ragazzo ordinato ma c'era un vero e proprio disordine voluto.  
>Le sedie erano ribaltate,gli scaffali indagati e ribaltati,persino i cassetti erano tutti aperti.<br>Ma sopratutto,cosa che mi fece mancare il fiato in gola,la porta del mio guardaroba era aperto.  
>Pian piano iniziai a capire,ma il panico mi diede la forza di rinnegare.<br>Non poteva essere.  
>Seguì Alexander in camera mia e con un cenno della testa mi invitò a sedermi sulla sponda del letto su cui avevo dormito fino a tre sere prima.<br>Appena il mio fondo schiena andò a contatto con la superficie del letto mi sentì invadere dalla sua morbidezza che mi aiutò a tranquillizzarmi.  
>Aprì la bocca per chiedere al barone il motivo di questa perlustrazione evidente ma lui mi anticipò.<p>

"Quando ti ho lasciato in sala da pranzo,sono venuto qui a perquisire la tua stanza da letto. Così,senza un motivo preciso. Magari avrei trovato qualcosa di interessante..."

Oddio,no.  
>No,no.<br>Non poteva essere.  
>Non poteva aver trovato il mio...<p>

"...e ho trovato questo"

Terminò tirando fuori dalla tasca l'oggetto delle mie pene e dei miei dolorosi sospetti.  
>Avevo capito a cosa si riferisse,ma quando lo vidi il mio cuore fece comunque una lunga capriola.<br>Era il mio diario.  
>Sapevo fin troppo bene che non potevo avventarmi su di lui e toglierglielo dalle mani.<br>Ma non sapevo se fosse stato peggio questo o quello che avrebbe letto.  
>In anticipazione,tremai di puro terrore.<br>Strinsi tra le dita il confortante piumone verde del letto e lo guardai senza battere ciglio.  
>Lui aprì il libro maledetto e cominciò a sfogliarlo,alzando ogni tanto lo sguardo su di me alla ricerca di un qualsiasi segno di ribellione.<p>

"Mi avevi raccontato che tuo padre era un mostro...ma la cinghia..."

Disse lui d'un tratto,ripercorrendo una frase con gli occhi.

"Quindi,non sono stato il primo a frustarti su quel tuo bel culetto,mhm?"

Gli uscì un sorriso schifoso e fui tentato di alzarmi e strapparglielo via con le unghie.  
>Deglutì pateticamente guardandolo.<br>Lui sfogliò diverse pagine fino ad arrivare a quella desiderata.

"Questo è interessante..."

Disse lui sottovoce,più a se stesso che a me.

"Dopo diverse ore di viaggio in carrozza,arrivai in Prussia e chiesi indicazioni. Tutti mi rispondevano che ero un folle a voler andare dal barone di Brennenburg. Non ne capì il motivo. Chiesi anche informazioni su di lui ma nessuno volle rispondermi se non con una smorfia di disapprovazione. Arrivai al castello del signor Alexander e ad accogliermi fu proprio lui"

Sospirò durante la sua narrazione e io mi sentì arrossire sentendomi violato da me stesso.

"Non ho idea di quanti anni possa avere,ma sembra molto vecchio e molto giovane insieme. Porta dei lisci e lunghi capelli bianchi e i suoi occhi sono uno azzurro e uno giallo. L'ho trovato un particolare davvero curioso"

Il barone rise come per schernirmi delle mie parole e continuò dopo avermi dato una rapidissima occhiata.

"Si è presentato e mi ha fatto accomodare a casa sua. Rimasi quasi scioccato dalla sua voce..."

Aprì un po' di più gli occhi e un evidente sorriso percorse le sue labbra sottili.

"Per essere un uomo anziano,ha una voce forte e virile .Profonda ed elegante,quasi ipnotica. Mi vergogno a dirlo,ma spesso gli ho fatto domande solo per sentire quella sua voce rispondermi"

Lui rise di sorpresa e di gusto e mi guardò inarcando un sopracciglio.

"Ma davvero?"

Io strinsi le labbra.  
>E' vero,la sua voce è straordinaria.<br>L'avevo sempre pensato.  
>Ma non ho certo scritto che mi sarei buttato ai suoi piedi per leccarglieli.<br>Ho fatto una semplice osservazione,tutto qui.  
>Appena alzai gli occhi notai che mi stava ancora guardando.<p>

"Che carino..."

Sussurrò fissandomi e riguardò le pagine del mio diario in tempo per non notare che avevo rabbrividito.

"E' stato molto cordiale e gentile. Mi ha offerto una cena deliziosa e una camera enorme e regale. E' proprio da quella che ora ti sto scrivendo. Spero che si sistemi ogni cosa..."

L'ultima frase si spense lentamente e lo vidi con gli occhi vagare velocemente da pagina a pagina come per dare voce solo alle cose che riteneva più "importanti".

Ad un certo punto sussultò divertito e riprese a leggere.

"Oggi dopo le torture è successa una cosa che mi ha lasciato perplesso.  
>Abbiamo segato a metà un uomo sulla sessantina e dopo aver rimosso il corpo,ho preso un secchio pieno d'acqua calda e uno straccio per scrostare il sangue. Sotto il punto dove apriamo l'uomo,c'è una piccola fognatura dove raccogliamo il sangue,ma capita che si intasa,magari per i grossi grumoli ..."<p>

Capì a cosa si riferisse ciò che stava leggendo ma non provai alcuna vergogna.  
>Per di più,cercai di captare la sua reazione.<br>Sorrise ancora di più mentre continuava la sua narrazione.

"Mi sono tolto la camicia e mi sono inginocchiato a quattro zampe strofinando il panno bagnato sul metallo incrostato. Senza che me ne rendessi conto,era entrato il barone e si era avvicinato poggiandomi una mano sul sedere e stringendo la mia natica tra le dita"

Scoppiò a ridere continuando a leggere divertito.

"Mi girai scioccato di scatto e lo vidi sorridermi. Mi disse di fare in fretta poiché la cena sarebbe stata pronta a momenti. Ancora perplesso per quel contatto,annuì e continuai a pulire,sentendo il suo sguardo acuto sul mio corpo. Doveva essere stata per forza la mia immaginazione. Per quale motivo Alexander avrebbe dovuto stringermi? Eppure mi sembra ancora di sentire le sue dita dentro la mia pelle"

Rise più forte e si portò la mano sugli occhi come per tappare le lacrime.  
>Io deglutì di rabbia e imbarazzo e lo fissai.<br>Appena quel suo scoppio di risa finì, mi guardò con un grande sorriso lascivo.

"Dio,sapevo che eri stupido e ingenuo,ma non fino a questo punto!"

Si strofinò gli occhi bagnati con il dorso della mano senza smettere di guardarmi divertito.

"Oh,ricordo bene quella volta. Ero entrato per avvertirti della cena,quando ti ho visto lì inginocchiato"

Improvvisamente tornò serio e perverso e il mio cuore si ribaltò per la sorpresa.

"Non ero riuscito a resistere. Insomma,il sudore sulla tua pelle liscia,quella posizione così erotica...la mia mano si era mossa da sola. Certo,ammetto che il mio desiderio sessuale verso di te era iniziato da molto prima,ma non me ne capacitavo. Quella è stato la mia prima mossa. Quando poi ho sentito la tua bella e soffice carne tra le dita e ho visto i tuoi occhi da cerbiatto sconvolti ho capito che dovevo averti"

Si leccò le labbra rapidamente e si morse il labbro inferiore.  
>Io lo fissai reprimendo una smorfia di disgusto.<br>Chiuse il libro maledetto e lo poggiò sulla mensola del camino e con uno scatto mi prese il viso tra le mani quasi con delicatezza e posò le sue labbra sulle mie.  
>Il disgusto divenne ben presto sollievo.<br>Era meglio un bacio,sebbene indesiderato,che quello che poi avrebbe letto sul diario,più avanti.

Capitolo 10

Ho sempre odiato il mio aspetto fisico.  
>Me ne sono sempre amaramente vergognato.<br>Insomma,non sembro nemmeno un uomo.

Ricordo che mio padre certe volte mi prendeva in giro per questo chiamandomi "femminuccia".  
>Le mie labbra sono carnose e rosee.<br>Le mie cosce sono abbondanti e il mio sedere rotondo e disgustosamente soffice.  
>Ma la cosa peggiore è che non un pelo.<br>Non ho mai nemmeno dovuto fare la barba.  
>I miei polpacci sono senza peli come quelli di una donna e il mio petto è liscio.<br>Nemmeno sotto le ascelle...insomma,da nessuna parte.  
>Quando ero piccolo,vedevo i miei coetanei mostrare con orgoglio i loro primi spunti di barba o in Algeria uomini sudati togliersi la maglietta mostrando petti e ascelle,alcuni più alcuni meno,pelosi.<br>Io mi spoglio unicamente quando sono da solo.  
>Una volta,in una spedizione nel deserto,ho scavato e il troppo caldo mi ha inzuppato la camicia di sudore,così l'ho rimossa.<br>Herbert mi si era avvicinato con una ciambella tra le dita e vedendomi a fatto un lunghissimo fischio prolungato gridando poi: "Ma che bel bocconcino!".  
>Tutti gli arabi sono scoppiati a ridere e io sono arrossito così tanto che mi sono dovuto bagnare il viso con dell'acqua fredda.<br>Il mio insegnante era poi venuto scusandosi,dicendomi che stava solo scherzando ma sebbene lo avessi perdonato mi sono sentito ferito.  
>Mentirei se dicessi che non controllo se mi spunti qualche pelo miracoloso.<br>Spesso lo faccio.  
>Accidenti,voi non potete immaginare.<br>I peli in un uomo sono importanti come la criniera in un leone.  
>Ma ad Alexander non sembrava essere un problema.<br>Anzi...

Mentre il barone mi baciava,sentì le sue mani entrare sotto la mia camicia e percorrermi con le dita callose tutta la pelle del mio petto.  
>Mi lasciava piccoli baci e morsi sulle labbra oppure si prolungava infilandomi la lingua in bocca.<br>Io gemetti per il rilascio cominciando a sentirmi sopraffatto dal disgusto e dal terrore.  
>Come risposta ritirò una delle due mani dalla camicia e infilò le dita tra i miei capelli spingendomi ancora di più contro la sua bocca affamata.<br>Le dita forti e vissute afferrarono il mio capezzolo destro e io gridai dentro la sua bocca di dolore e sorpresa.  
>Rigirò il nocciolo roseo tra le dita,forse per cercare di suscitarmi,cosa che non successe.<br>Il palmo della sua mano sinistra premette contro la mia nuca con delicatezza e aprì la bocca come per ingoiarmi.  
>Io strinsi gli occhi pregando Dio che finisse presto.<br>Lasciò il mio petto e spinse la mano contro il mio membro.  
>Sussultai.<br>Mi palpò con passione,senza smettere di baciarmi.  
>Pensai che con lui avevo avuto il mio primo bacio e il mio primo rapporto sessuale.<br>Nessuno mi aveva mai toccato così.  
>E non avrei mai pensato che sarebbe stato tale...<br>Così fastidioso e tremendo.  
>Tirò un po' su la mano dandomi una spinta sul ventre e io caddi di schiena sulla superficie soffice del letto.<br>Quella morbidezza mi ricordò le mie notte insonni tra le coperte,le lacrime,le grida di paura.  
>Mi salì a dosso strisciando,senza smettere di divorarmi.<br>Con uno scatto nervoso,esausto ed esasperato mi staccai da lui e dal suo appetito insaziabile respirando con affanno a bocca spalancata.  
>Sentì le sue dita rimuovermi la cintura e squittì cercando di spingerlo via.<br>Lui mi afferrò i polsi bloccandomeli sopra la testa.  
>Lo guardai negli occhi.<br>Lì brillava la soddisfazione,il desiderio,la lussuria.  
>Respirava con affanno.<p>

"Rilassati Daniel..."

Sussurrò lui avvicinandosi al mio viso.  
>Mi poggiò le labbra sull'orecchio.<p>

"Voglio solo sentirti gemere..."

Spalancai gli occhi come lui percorse la pelle del mio orecchio con la lingua.  
>Si spostò a leccarmi la guancia ferita mentre con la mano mi abbassava i pantaloni al di sopra delle ginocchia.<br>Io gemetti cercando di sottrarmi a quel contatto ma fu inutile.  
>Mi morse la pelle del collo così forte che gridai smorzatamente.<br>Lo sentì ridere contro la mia gola.

"Non ti sei ancora abituato,mhm?Stai tremando..."

Bisbigliò con malizia percorrendomi con la lingua dalla pelle tra le clavicole al mio mento.  
>Il cuore prese a battere veloce contro il mio petto e il mio respiro affannoso aumentava.<br>Le sue dita afferrarono la mia virilità e mi accarezzò.  
>Chiusi gli occhi cercando di non piangere.<br>Non volevo tutto questo.  
>Non l'ho mai voluto.<br>Perché?  
>Perché semplicemente non mi picchiava e torturava?<br>Perché non mi uccideva?  
>Perché farmi soffrire e umiliarmi fino a questo punto?<p>

Cominciò a muovere la mano stringendo il mio sesso e io aprì leggermente gli occhi.  
>Lo vidi guardarmi il volto senza interrompere il contatto con il mio membro.<br>Il suo respiro caldo e pesante (e non per la stanchezza)mi schiaffeggiava le guance.

"Dio,Daniel,sei così..."

Si abbassò baciandomi sulle labbra per un momento per poi staccarsi e tornare a fissarmi.

"...dannatamente sexy..."

Arrossì così tanto che pensai di prendere fuoco.  
>Le sue parole erano peggio delle sue carezze indesiderate.<br>Rise leggermente senza smettere di toccarmi.

"Adorabile..."

Bisbigliò.  
>Chiusi gli occhi deglutendo,cercando di essere altrove almeno col pensiero.<br>Ad un certo punto,la sua mano cominciò a far pulsare la mia virilità.  
>Ne fui disgustato.<br>Mi stava dando piacere.  
>E sebbene fosse di gran lunga contro la mia volontà e il mio corpo reagisse come Dio lo aveva fatto mi sentì comunque...come una prostituta.<br>Strinsi ancora di più gli occhi insieme e man mano che il barone continuava a toccarmi il piacere si fece più intenso e,con mia grande vergogna,presi a gemere prima piano poi praticamente gridando.  
>Immaginai mio padre con le braccia incrociate e un sorriso sornione sulle labbra fissarmi dalla porta e ridendo che diceva:<p>

"L'avevo detto io che eri una femminuccia!Che vergogna!"

Sebbene il mio corpo godesse,la mia anima e la mia mente gridavano di sofferenza.  
>La mia bocca rilasciava gemiti ma i miei occhi versarono lacrime.<br>Non riuscì a trattenerle.  
>Singhiozzai e il barone si abbassò leccandomi le lacrime dalla faccia.<br>Un conato di vomito indugiò nella mia gola per qualche secondo.  
>Aprì leggermente gli occhi,rosso per la vergogna e ansimanti e notai che il barone si stava leccando le labbra.<p>

"Mhm,Daniel...che gemiti deliziosi..."

Bisbigliò con un sorriso.  
>Piansi,stavolta in maniera evidente.<br>Dopotutto,che cos'altro poteva rimanere del mio orgoglio?  
>Ero sdraiato sul mio vecchio letto,con Alexander che mi dava piacere,abbandonato dalla mia volontà e razionalità a gemere.<br>Ogni briciolo della mia dignità era volato via.  
>Arrivai al culmine del piacere,consapevole che il barone dai capelli bianchi stava guardando il mio viso disgustosamente contorto dal piacere.<br>Appena aprì gli occhi cercai il suo sguardo,vagandoci alla ricerca di pietà.  
>Ma vi brillò solo la piena soddisfazione.<br>Poggiò le braccia vicino alle mie spalle e si appoggiò a me.  
>I nostri nasi si toccarono alla vicinanza.<p>

"E' da quando ti ho visto la prima volta che ho volevo metterti le mani addosso,lo sai?"

Ridacchiò di pura lussuria.  
>Io deglutì per la vicinanza cercando di mantenere i miei occhi nei suoi.<p>

"Vuoi che ti confidi un segreto?"

Si abbassò sul mio orecchio e io tremai.

"Una volta,mentre dormivi,non sono riuscito a resistere e mi sono abbassato su di te.  
>Ti ho baciato e leccato le labbra.<br>E' stata una delle prime sere che eri qui.  
>Ho sentito un piacere così forte che stavo per venire"<p>

Non riuscì a trattenermi e sussultai di sorpresa.  
>Ero disgustato e scioccato dalla sua volgarità.<br>Ridacchiò dentro il mio orecchio.

"Una scossa di piacere mi ha percosso con una tale forza...e solo assaporandoti per un secondo.  
>Dovetti appoggiarmi al letto per trattenermi dal saltarti addosso e violentarti.<br>Hai una moglie,ho pensato,non puoi permetterti di andare a letto con un uomo.  
>Men che meno con un umano,così..."<p>

"Che vuoi dire?"

Non so come,ma ebbi la forza di parlare.  
>Alexander si fermò e lo sentì girare la testa per guardarmi la mascella.<p>

"Come?"

"E'...e' già la seconda volta che lo dici..."

"Che cosa?"

"Umano..."

Sussurrai,spaventato.  
>Rimase su di me per qualche secondo.<br>Poi si rialzò e scese dal mio corpo.  
>Rabbrividì di sollievo e mi drizzai a sedere con uno scatto inaspettato.<br>Lo vidi fare per andarsene.

"Non hai risposto alla mia domanda!"

Quasi gridai.  
>Avevo paura,ma avevo bisogno di sapere.<br>Si girò per un attimo e i suoi occhi mi penetrarono come lame.

"Ogni cosa a suo tempo,Daniel..."

Sussurrò e uscì lasciandomi un senso di sollievo e una dolorosa curiosità.

Capitolo 11

Cercai disperatamente di riprendere fiato e dopo diversi tentativi mi ritrovai a respirare in modo regolare.  
>Mi sistemai e vestì da seduto e poi caddi di schiena fissando il soffitto color crema della mia stanza.<p>

Che voleva dire Alexander con "umano"?  
>Certo,mi aveva raccontato di una dimensione parallela e quindi diversa in cui lui viveva...<br>Ma che cosa avrà voluto dire?  
>Che era un extraterrestre?<br>Che era un...

Rabbrividì sulla superficie invitante del letto.

...Un demone?  
>Beh,non era certo un qualcosa di cui stupirsi...<br>Dopotutto,quanti anni avrà potuto avere?  
>Probabilmente più di cento...<p>

Scossi la testa con uno stupido sorriso sul volto.  
>Che assurdità.<br>Potrà anche sembrare logico dal punto di vista reale ma non potrà mai esserlo in quello razionale,questo è poco ma sicuro.

La mia vista cominciò a galleggiare davanti ai miei occhi e capì che era la stanchezza.  
>Senza pensarci due volte di raggomitolai su me stesso e chiusi gli occhi.<br>Buio,immagini sfocate.  
>E finalmente dormì.<p>

"Daniel...?"

Una voce mi chiamò dal nulla.  
>Non riconobbi ne la tonalità ne la sua appartenenza.<br>Capì che stavo dormendo solo quando una mano sul mio petto mi fece uscire dal mio pensiero onirico.  
>Aprì gli occhi con fatica.<br>Ero riuscito a dormire come non facevo da tempo,senza incubi.  
>Non ricordo cosa sognai,ma ricordo di aver riposato.<br>Appena mi abituai alla luce delle candele,vidi il barone seduto sulla sponda del letto con una mano dentro la mia camicia e un sorriso sulle labbra.  
>Le sue dita scivolarono più in basso e arrivate al mio ventre mi alzai a sedere per interrompere i suoi tocchi.<br>Lui rise di gusto.  
>Quanto avrei voluto ucciderlo.<p>

"Qualcuno si è fatto un bel pisolino,a quanto vedo..."

Ignorai la malizia nella sua voce e mi strofinai gli occhi.

"Quanto ho dormito?"

"Undici ore"

Un sussulto di felicità mi inondò come un piacevole vento e non riuscì a trattenere un sospiro di sollievo.

"Non dormivo così bene da secoli..."

Sussurrai a me stesso.  
>Alexander si passò una mano tra i lunghi capelli bianchi e sbuffò.<p>

"Che peccato. La cena era bella che pronta,ma tu dormivi. Non mi sembrava il caso di svegliarti"

Non risposi.  
>Mi guardai gli stivali incrociati senza interesse alcuno.<br>La mano del sadico bastardo si poggiò vicino alla mia coscia e io indietreggiai di scatto con uno sguardo di pura rabbia sul volto.  
>Lo guardai e lui fece una faccia che può essere solo descritta come un broncio.<p>

"Oh,coraggio,voglio solo accarezzarti"

"Non voglio che tu mi tocchi"

Risposi io con un ringhio e lo guardai dalla testiera del letto con un'espressione nervosa.  
>Alzò un sottile sopracciglio bianco e mi mostrò un sogghigno di pura derisione.<p>

"Oh,andiamo...adesso non fare il timido...non dopo tutto quello che abbiamo fatto..."

Scattai le mani in avanti e le appoggiai in avanti stringendo il piumone tra le dita.  
>Arrossì di disgusto,nervosismo e imbarazzo.<p>

"Quello che abbiamo fatto?!Vorrai dire quello che TU hai fatto!"

Aveva ancora quell'odioso sorriso appiccicato sul viso.  
>Avrei voluto strapparglielo via con le unghie.<p>

"Suvvia,sono dettagli..."

Rispose alla mia provocazione agitando la mano in segno di rinnego.  
>Il cuore prese a battermi più forte nel petto come avvertimento,ma non me ne importò.<br>Al diavolo tutto.

"Dettagli?!Ma che cazzo hai nel cervello,brutto idiota?!"

Gridai con furia.  
>Lui spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa.<br>Era la prima volta che glielo vidi fare.  
>Il sorriso si spense sul suo viso.<p>

"Che cosa hai detto?"

"Ho detto che sei un brutto idiota,Alexander! Come puoi venire qui a toccarmi e come puoi anche solo pensare che io mi lasci fare di tutto dopo che tu,e solo tu,mi hai mentito,usato,picchiato,torturato e violentato,eh?!"

Risposi tutto d'un fiato.  
>Il cuore mi batté nel petto così forte che vidi sfocato.<br>Ma il ringhio e la determinazione non erano spariti dalla mia faccia.  
>Scesi dal letto e mi avvicinai a lui sebbene con la paura di quello che mi avrebbe potuto farmi.<br>Ma il mio scatto di coraggio non finì lì.  
>Mi misi davanti a lui che aveva lo stupore pitturato ancora sul viso.<br>Dovevo approfittarne prima che si trasformasse in furia.

"Vuoi sapere che cosa puoi fare in questo momento per rendermi davvero felice?"

Sussurrai prima di deglutire come per riprendere il fiato che mi occorreva.  
>Spalancai le braccia e senza neanche che me ne accorgessi le lacrime stavano scivolando lungo la mia faccia fino a bagnare la mia camicia.<p>

"Uccidimi. Uccidimi,ti prego!" 

Gridai con tutto il fiato che avevo in gola senza smettere di singhiozzare.

"Ti prego,uccidimi..."

Rimasi a tirare su con il naso e a lacrimare per qualche secondo,nel silenzio,prima che il barone si alzasse e mi afferrasse i polsi con forza.  
>Si avvicinò al mio viso come per baciarmi e io indietreggiai cercando di fuggire dalla sua presa.<br>Solida come il ghiaccio.

"Lasciami Alexander!"

Lui mi guardò negli occhi senza far trasparire alcuna emozione,facendo evaporare tutto il suo stupore e sostituendolo con la sua solita impassibilità.

"Ho detto lasciami,Alexander!Lasciami!"

Ripetei ruotando i polsi dentro le sue forti dita senza smettere di mostrare i denti e agitarmi.  
>Con uno scatto mi fece sbattere contro il muro dietro di me e io rimasi senza fiato al contatto violento.<p>

Respirò contro il mio viso e lo sentì ringhiare dal fondo della sua gola.

"Bene,bene...a quanto pare il mio cagnolino si è deciso a combattere,eh?"

Ridacchiò facendomi agitare ancora di più contro il muro.  
>I suoi denti appuntiti luccicarono alla luce delle candele.<p>

Allungai il ginocchio per colpirlo ma lui mi fece sbattere una volta di più contro il muro.  
>Boccheggiai impotente.<p>

"Te l'ho detto,Daniel...a ucciderti sarà l'Ombra. Non c'è alcun bisogno che lo faccia io"

Si sporse sul mio orecchio e io non smisi di muovermi.  
>La presa si intensificò sui miei polsi e strillai di dolore.<p>

"Come ti ho detto che ho intenzione di usarti fino a che non morirai...ma a quanto pare la cosa si fa più interessante"

Lo guardai nei suoi freddi e sadici occhi.  
>Vidi riflesso il mio viso impaurito e deciso ma non indugiai.<p>

"Ti ucciderò,Alexander. Ti ucciderò prima che muoia anche io. Te lo giuro"

Rimase un po' a fissarmi.  
>Poi fece un sorrisetto.<p>

"E sia...la caccia è aperta allora"

Si avvicinò ancora una volta al mio orecchio e io non riuscì a muovermi stavolta.

"Ti conviene uccidermi presto,allora. Perché fino ad ora ho giocato con te...e ti assicuro che ora che ti sei fatto vedere così selvaggio ho ancora più voglia di scoparti..."

Disse in una voce lussuriosa.

Mi leccò l'orecchio e io feci un gemito disgustato per il gesto e per la sua arroganza che lo fece ridacchiare.  
>Mi lasciò i polsi e io rimasi a guardarlo andarsene mentre strofinavo i segni rossi.<p>

Si girò per un attimo e vidi una luce combattiva nel suo sguardo.

"Bene...che la guerra abbia inizio..."

Uscì accompagnato dal tonfo di chiusura della porta e io mi portai le mani sul viso per soffocare le grida.

Capitolo 12

Riuscì a gridare attutendo il suono con i palmi delle mani.  
>Strillai forte come se stessi formando una parola concreta e precisa.<br>Le lacrime ancora pizzicavano le mie guance e i miei occhi con insistenza fastidiosa.  
>Scivolai con la schiena lungo il muro cadendo a sedere e mi portai le ginocchia al petto.<br>Ero disperato.  
>Guardai lo specchio posto sopra il camino spento della stanza senza riuscire a cogliere il mio riflesso.<br>Lo fissai senza vederlo per un paio di minuti prima di alzarmi in piedi e guardare il mio viso riflesso.  
>I miei occhi erano socchiusi e scuri e le occhiaie sebbene avessi dormito poco prima erano gonfie e violacee.<br>Il mio labbro inferiore sanguinava ancora anche se debolmente e il mio viso era tutto sporco di sangue rappreso e fresco,il colore porpora di diverse tonalità si mescolava come un ripugnante dipinto macabro.  
>Il grosso taglio sulla mia guancia cominciava a proteggersi e una debole crosta ricopriva l'ancora visibile sangue fresco.<br>Feci un ringhio a me stesso pieno di ribrezzo e odio per la persona che stavo guardando.  
>Prima che potessi riprendere il controllo di me diedi un forte (o almeno per quanto le mie forze riuscirono) pugno al vetro che si ruppe con un tuono acuto e stranamente piacevole.<br>I chiodini di vetro si insinuarono nelle mie nocche che presero immediatamente a sanguinare e la mia camicia così come le mie spalle e il pavimento erano ora coperte di grosse e piccole schegge.  
>Mi guardai la mano come si guarda un'opera d'arte astratta e incompresa e non tolsi i chiodi di vetro che bucavano la mia pelle.<br>La mano pulsò impotente di leggero dolore ma la ignorai.  
>Non avevo tempo di soffrire.<br>Scrutai ai miei piedi fino a trovare un coccio di vetro più grande degli altri,lungo quasi 5 centimetri e largo la medesima misura sebbene squadrato e imperfetto.  
>Mi abbassai afferrandolo in una stretta forte e sicura.<br>Il materiale letale e potente metà del mio palmo come una fetta di tacchino senza fare alcun rumore.  
>Il vetro premette dentro la mia pelle aperta e il tempo di alzarmi mi bastò per vedere la mano inzuppata di caldo sangue.<br>Ma non mi importava.  
>Non dovevo e non volevo più dare ascolto al mio corpo,ne tanto meno ai suoi bisogni.<br>Lui mi aveva tradito.  
>Aveva tratto piacere dalle carezze disgustose di Alexander.<br>Non potevo più fidarmi di me stesso.  
>Nemmeno fisicamente.<br>Per un attimo la vista mi si accecò ma continuai comunque a incamminarmi verso la porta della mia stanza.  
>Dovevo trovare il barone e ucciderlo.<p>

Non ci fu ombra di Grunt ne di Brute durante il mio percorso.  
>All'inizio fui sorpreso ma poi realizzai.<br>La guerra era tra me e Alexander e nessun'altro.  
>Ogni mio passo era un avvicinamento alla vita o alla disperazione più mortale.<br>Eppure,mi sentivo tranquillo.  
>Volevo e dovevo liberarmi di quel bastardo.<br>E se non ce l'avrei fatta mi sarei ucciso io.  
>Non poteva più sopportare tutto ciò.<br>Le violenze,le molestie,gli stupri.  
>Avevo ripagato i miei errori con la medesima brutalità.<br>Ora c'era una sola cosa che volevo.  
>La libertà.<p>

Non mi ci volle molto per trovare l'uomo dai capelli bianchi.  
>Era nel suo studio.<br>Prevedibile.  
>Era il suo modo elegante e meschino per dirmi che non mi temeva.<br>La porta della stanza era aperta e vidi subito l'ombra dell'uomo allungarsi fino al muro del corridoio.  
>Deglutì varie volte fino a che la mia ombra non sovrastò la sua.<br>Lo guardai con odio dall'uscio della porta.  
>Mi stava dando le spalle guardando in attesa di me con pazienza fastidiosa fuori dall'enorme finestra.<br>La chioma bianca e quasi accecante ricopriva il suo collo fino a terminare al trapezio tra le sue spalle.  
>Le mani vissute e forti erano intrecciate dietro la schiena,mettendo in mostra le unghie appuntite e i polsini bianchi ricamati.<br>Quel soprabito rosso,quei pantaloni bianchi e i suoi stivali bianchi sembravano consapevoli di nascondere sotto di loro un corpo indegno di possedere un'anima.  
>Sempre che l'avesse avuta.<br>Appena feci un altro passo dentro la stanza,Alexander si voltò,guardandomi dritto negli occhi.  
>Il suo sguardo era freddo come una lama. <p>

Silenzio.  
>Silenzio rumoroso e doloroso.<br>I miei occhi non si staccarono dai suoi e pian piano il panico cominciò a farsi di nuovo sentire dentro di me.  
>Lentamente il suo sguardo scivolò lungo il mio corpo e appena catturò il grosso coccio di vetro nella mia mano destra sentì il cuore cessare di battere per qualche secondo.<br>Rialzò gli occhi e mi guardò con un sorriso che irradiava sfida.

"Credi davvero di potermi uccidere,Daniel?

Mi chiese sottovoce ma udibilmente.  
>Io non risposi.<p>

Continuai a studiare il riflesso di quello sguardo inquietante.  
>Non potevo sapere se mi avrebbe attaccato da un momento all'altro.<br>Dovevo stare attento e studiare con cura le sue mosse e ogni possibile segno.

"Te l'ho detto,micetto. Io non sono un essere umano..."

Non smisi di guardarlo ma il mio sguardo vacillò di curiosità.  
>Il mio bisogno di sentire quello che aveva da dire mi stava inghiottendo.<br>Sembrò captarlo perché sorrise ancora di più.

Brutto pezzo di merda,pensai con rabbia.  
>Perché non parli?!<br>Non ti basta quello che mi hai fatto?!

Dio,dimmi cosa sei,stron...

"Ehi,piano con le parole,piccolo..."

Intervenne lui sicuro e lievemente irritato.  
>Le mie guance si imporporarono di scatto e sentì le gambe tremarmi così come il muscolo dentro il mio petto.<p>

"...cosa hai detto?"

La mia voce mi tradì.  
>Era piccola,spaventata e scioccata.<br>Il barone socchiuse gli occhi con ancora quel ghigno incollato ai lineamenti della faccia.  
>Avrei voluto tagliarglielo via con il mio coccio di vetro.<p>

"Hai capito bene,Daniel. Io riesco a leggerti nel pensiero e non solo. Se tu sei psicologicamente sul crollo di una crisi posso anche manipolarti..."

Il mio corpo prese a tremare più forte e cercai di farmi coraggio stringendo i pugno.  
>Il palmo affondò ancora una volta nel vetro.<br>L'uomo si girò portandosi le mani sui fianchi e fece qualche passo verso di me.  
>Ebbi la forza di volontà necessaria per non indietreggiare.<br>Alexander mi guardò negli occhi.

"Posso violare ogni piccolo pensiero dentro la tua testa in qualsiasi momento... anche adesso..."

Cercai di soffocare i miei pensieri.  
>Avrei voluto gridare la mia frustrazione.<br>Si era preso il mio corpo,la mia vita...ed era in grado di ascoltare...

"Tutte le voci del mio silenzio"

Terminò il barone completando il mio pensiero con disgustosa soddisfazione.

Mi aveva oramai violato del tutto.  
>Si era preso il mio corpo,la mia anima e persino la mia mente.<br>Con uno slancio gli puntai il coccio di vetro davanti alla faccia proprio a un millimetro dal suo naso.  
>La mia mente gridava di rabbia,il mio cuore batteva di potere e paura.<br>E la mia faccia era il dipinto della furia e della disperazione.

"Bene,bene..."

Disse tranquillamente il barone.  
>Fece un sospiro e la frase che disse dopo mi fece gelare il sangue...<p>

"Vediamo se riesci a uccidere un demonio..."

Il sorriso era ancora incollato sulla sua faccia.

E la guerra era cominciata.

Capitolo 13

Con uno scatto spinsi in avanti il coccio di vetro e il barone balzò dolcemente all'indietro evitando il mio colpo.  
>Ringhiai di rabbia e scattai in avanti ruotando la mia arma affilata di nuovo sul suo viso,sperando di aprirgli una ferita sulla guancia come lui aveva fatto con me.<br>Lo schivò di nuovo accompagnando il gesto con una risatina beffarda.  
>Strinsi i denti per evitare di strillare indignato e mi avvicinai rapidamente agitando il coccio di vetro ma di nuovo colpì il vuoto.<p>

"AVANTI!"

Urlai senza trattenere rabbia e frustrazione.

Cercai di colpirlo ancora ma di nuovo si scansò.

"FATTI AVANTI,BASTARDO!"

La mia voce risuonò patetica e sofferente.  
>Balzai in avanti,stavolta più veloce e furioso e la lama letale gli sfiorò appena la pelle dello zigomo.<br>Sentì il cuore battere un po più forte per la soddisfazione e mi avvicinai di nuovo allo stesso ritmo.  
>L'uomo grugnì di stupore per la mia rapidità e con uno slancio mi diede un pugno allo stomaco.<br>Grugnì per il dolore senza però smettere di spingere la mia arma in avanti con furia.  
>Cercò di colpirmi ancora ma lo schivai e nel contempo riuscì a prenderlo.<br>Il vetro gli tagliò rapido dalla guancia destra al mento in una striscia rossa.  
>Indietreggiò poggiandosi una mano sulla guancia e mi guardò con un sorriso provocatorio.<p>

"Hai più potenziale di quanto immaginassi..."

Gli andai incontro cercando di colpirlo ancora una volta ma lui fu più rapido.  
>Nel secondo in cui mi sorpassò sentì il cuore fermarmisi nel petto e non feci in tempo a girarmi che le sue braccia mi avvolsero i fianchi sollevandomi in aria.<p>

"NO,NO,LASCIAMI!"

Gridai agitando le gambe come se stessi pedalando.  
>Senza pensarci saldai la presa sul mio coccio di vetro e glielo infilai nel braccio sinistro.<br>Sentì il suo respiro contro la mia nuca farsi debole e spezzato,ma non lasciò la presa.  
>La mia mano tremò mentre approfondivo il taglio.<br>Lo shock e il panico più assoluto cominciarono a inondarmi.  
>Lui non si scomponeva.<br>Sembrava non provasse dolore.  
>Spinsi indietro la testa e lo colpì sulla fronte con uno schiocco sonoro e lo sentì gemere di rabbia.<br>Un leggero moto di gioia mi riempì a quel suono. 

"E' inutile che lotti,Daniel...ma proprio non capisci?"

Mi bisbigliò all'orecchio mentre io continuavo ad agitarmi contro di lui.  
>Il coccio di vetro era immerso nella sua carne e il sangue usciva come fosse una macabra fontana.<br>La sua presa si fece così forte che la mia bocca si spalancò e lungo le labbra mi uscì un rivolo di bava.

"Tu non sei altro che uno stupido essere umano...non puoi nulla contro di me,Daniel..."

Disse lui mentre io spingevo le mani contro le sue braccia spingendo il corpo verso l'alto per tentare di fuggire e riprendere fiato.  
>La vista mi si offuscò come un lampo in poco meno di un secondo e non riuscì più a muovermi.<br>Mi mancava l'aria così come le forze.

"M-m-moll-lami..."

Annaspai io senza voce.  
>Le mie unghie affondarono impotenti nelle sue braccia forti e innaturali e le sentì inumidirsi del suo sangue.<p>

All'improvviso e senza che io potessi prevederlo mi lasciò e io caddi con un tuffo in avanti,inerte sul pavimento.  
>Mi portai una mano alla gola tossendo convulsamente per riprendere aria mentre le gambe mi tremavano dalla paura.<br>Le sue mani afferrarono le mie caviglie trascinandomi all'indietro e io gemetti per il rilascio ancora senza aria nei polmoni cercando di aggrapparmi alle tegole del pavimento.  
>Mi girò supino mettendosi a cavalcioni su di me e la mia vista offuscata catturò la sua immagine mentre si estraeva il vetro dal braccio e lo agitava davanti a me in segno di lo lanciò lontano e la caduta venne accompagnato da uno schiocco acuto.<p>

"Pensi davvero di potermi far male?"

Poi successe una cosa incredibile.  
>I miei occhi inumiditi videro la scena come il riflesso confuso di un lago ma nella mia mente era vivido e chiaro ciò che successe.<p>

Il sangue sul suo braccio e sulla sua faccia sparirono come risucchiati all'interno della pelle.  
>La testa prese a martellarmi dolorosamente come per cercare di scacciare quella scena così ridicola e fuori dal normale.<br>Ma io la vidi perfettamente.  
>Fu come se si stesse...rigenerando i tagli?<p>

Non sapevo se essere scioccato o arrabbiato in quel momento.  
>Ma non mi scomposi.<br>Sapevo che sarebbe stato inutile eppure lo feci comunque.  
>Scattai le mani in avanti circondando con le dita la sua gola e mi lanciai su di lui invertendo così le nostre posizioni.<br>Rilasciò un grido di stupore.  
>Pian piano e con mio grande sollievo riacquistai le forze necessarie per stringere il suo collo.<br>I miei pollici spinsero contro la sua trachea e le dita si insinuarono silenziosamente nella pelle che ricopriva la sua spina dorsale.  
>Finalmente ripresi a vedere con lucidità e notai che il suo viso era contorto in un mix di rabbia e sorpresa.<br>Ma,Dio mio,non di dolore.  
>Lo strinsi più forte ringhiando e premetti il mio corpo più forte contro il suo.<br>In quel momento ebbi un flash inutile e frivolo in quel contesto ma che mi diede più forza in un certo senso.  
>Due giorni fa gli avevo dato un pugno sul naso eppure era ancora perfettamente liscio e dritto.<br>Quello mi fece infuriare ancora di più.  
>Circondai la sua gola con forza maggiore e lo sentì tossire.<br>Fu in quel momento che mi accorsi.  
>Mi accorsi di una cosa che mi generò un guazzabuglio interno terrificante.<br>I nostri fianchi erano premuti insieme e questo mi fece notare che il suo membro era...oddio...si era indurito (Dio,dimmi che non è vero...Dio,ti prego,no).

La mia bocca rilasciò un gemito di stupore disgustato e sentì i miei occhi spalancarsi per lo shock.  
>Non riuscivo a crederci.<p>

Lui era...

Lo vidi sorridere mentre gli sbattevo ripetutamente la sua testa contro il pavimento senza smettere di stringerlo.  
>Ero sopra di lui.<br>Tentavo di strangolarlo da quasi tre minuti.  
>Doveva morire.<p>

Doveva morire.  
>Doveva morire.<br>Doveva morire.

Doveva morire.

DOVEVA ESSERE MORTO!

Mi venne un impulso fastidioso di piangere e mi lasciai sfuggire un urlo frustrato.  
>I suoi occhi stavano leggermente lacrimando ma la sua voce mi giunse profonda e tranquilla.<p>

"Mmm...a quanto pare il mio gattino ha tirato fuori gli artigli"

La sua virilità strisciò sulla mia e con orrore costatai che il tessuto leggero dei suoi pantaloni era bagnato.  
>No.<p>

Non poteva essere.

No,no,no.

Un piccolo sorriso soddisfatto mi si curvò sulle labbra.  
>Il suo respiro si fece più flebile e pesante.<p>

Stava...stava...cedend-... 

Prima che potessi capacitarmene bloccò i miei polsi e li rimosse dal suo collo.  
>Una lieve ecchimosi colorava la sua gola.<br>Ringhiai di dolore e lo vidi leccarsi le labbra.  
>Era rosso in volto.<p>

Mi portò i polsi sul suo petto bloccando lì le mie mani.  
>Lo sentì respirare affannosamente.<p>

"Mi stai seducendo vero,cucciolo?"

Inarcò i fianchi per strusciarsi su di me.  
>Non riuscivo a crederci.<br>Non gli mancava il respiro perché stava morendo.  
>Ma perché si stava eccitando.<p>

Un gemito profondo gli uscì dalle labbra.  
>Feci per alzarmi di scatto ma la presa sui miei polsi non allentò.<br>Se mi sarei alzato mi avrebbe staccato le mani dal corpo.  
>Arrossì per l'imbarazzo.<p>

"Lasciami,Alexander,lasciami!"

Sapevo che era inutile ma la supplica era l'unica cosa che mi rimaneva.  
>Se mi sarei agitato,pensai con orrore,non avrei fatto altro che suscitarlo ancora di più.<br>Si morse in labbro inferiore in preda all'ecstasy.

"NO!" 

Gridai indignato.  
>Il cuore mi batté nel petto veloce come le ali di un colibrì.<br>Tolse una delle due mani dai miei polsi aumentando con l'altra la presa e mi strinse la natica sinistra.  
>Gemetti di shock e disgusto.<br>Appena circondò la mia guancia con le unghie strusciando così il mio corpo contro il suo, urlai indignato.

"Non sono una donna,Alexander!Basta!"

Non rispose.  
>L'unica cosa che uscivano dalle sue labbra erano gemiti.<p>

"Daniel..."

Bisbigliò,la voce inondata di lussuria sfrenata.  
>Mi guardò dentro gli occhi.<br>Sentì il cuore battermi nel petto così forte da otturarmi le orecchie.  
>Capì cosa stava facendo solo quando il mio corpo divenne d'un tratto debole e rigido.<br>Mi stava controllando.  
>Cercai di fuggire dal suo controllo mentale ma non ci riuscì.<br>Il corpo prese a fare quello che il barone voleva che facesse.  
>Lentamente rimosse la presa dai miei polsi e con entrambe le mani afferrò l'orlo dei miei pantaloni.<br>Fu come se delle mani invisibili e irremovibili come l'acciaio si stringessero i polsi.  
>Non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime.<br>Oltre al mio cuore che batteva veloce e doloroso sentì solo la sua voce dentro la mia testa...

"_Avanti,piccolo...adesso muoviti e fammi godere"_

Capitolo 14

Ero incredulo,scioccato,impaurito...anzi,terrorizzato.  
>Non riuscivo a capacitarmene.<br>Come poteva il barone voler simili "prestazioni" da me?  
>Io ero un uomo e lo era anche lui!<p>

Era impossibile che lui volesse che io e lui...che io e lui..  
>Oramai i pantaloni avevano liberato il mio fondo schiena e avvertì un freddo innaturale alle natiche prima che il barone premesse da sotto di me il suo membro sul mio sedere.<br>Era disgustosamente caldo e umido.  
>Prima che potessi capire,le mie mani si posarono sui miei fianchi e sollevarono la mia camicia sopra la mia testa,rimuovendola.<br>Il barone allungò le mani e con le dita percorse la lunghezza del mio petto.  
>Le sue dita fremevano e desideravano.<br>Mi desideravano.

"N-no..."

Sussurrai mentre le mie mani presero a rimuovere i suoi pantaloni.  
>Strinsi gli occhi sperando di interrompere il contatto mentale ma non ci riuscì.<br>Il cuore mi batteva forte e violento dentro il petto e il mio respiro diventò pesante e breve per il terrore.  
>Aprì gli occhi di scatto appena il suo membro bagnato si posò contro la mia coscia e lo vidi leccarsi le labbra mentre faceva alzare il mio corpo (Gesù,ti prego. Oh,Gesù ti prego,no...)<p>

"Coraggio,piccolo..."

Sussurrò lui,il tono scurito dal desiderio indecente.  
>Le sue dita circondarono le mie natiche,stringendole e accarezzandole con forza.<br>La mia mano afferrò il suo membro e lo posizionò sotto di me per il mio ingresso.  
>Al contatto del suo sesso sulle mie dita mi uscì dalle labbra un gemito di disgusto.<p>

Strillai e cercai di muovermi e scivolare via e in tutta risposta il mio corpo prese a sudare per lo sforzo inutile.  
>Ero sotto il suo controllo.<br>Mi sentì come se stessi guardando la scena e non la stessi realmente vivendo.  
>Quanto avrei voluto che fosse così...<p>

"UCCIDIMI,TI PREGO,UCCIDIMI!"

Il mio grido era disperato e addolorato e l'unica risposta del barone fu una lunga fusa.  
>Lanciai un urlo agghiacciante di dolore e imbarazzo.<br>Oddio.  
>Lui era di nuovo...<br>No.

No.

No.

Perché?!

PERCHE'?!

I miei fianchi ondeggiarono per fare entrare meglio quel corpo estraneo e indesiderato nel mio.  
>Lo guardai.<br>I lunghi capelli bianchi erano sparsi come un alga sul pavimento e aveva il volto sudato (e non per lo sforzo). 

"Sìììììì..."

Gemette rumorosamente.  
>All'improvviso presi a fare su e giù su di lui,sentendo le anche sporgenti premere contro la pelle del mio sedere.<br>Poggiai le mani sul suo petto,stringendo tra le dita il tessuto rosso papavero del suo cappotto.  
>Il mio corpo continuava quel ritmo lento e profondo e non riuscì a trattenermi dal piangere.<br>Presi a singhiozzare con foga,le lacrime mi oscuravano la vista e mi pizzicavano gli occhi.  
>Al diavolo l'orgoglio,qualora mi fosse rimasto.<br>Quell'uomo crudele si era ormai preso tutto. 

"B-b-bastaaaa..."

Bisbigliai senza fiato,senza riuscire a fermare i miei fianchi.  
>Lo guardai negli occhi cercando compassione.<br>Luccicavano di piacere.  
>E un sorriso sadico percorreva le sue labbra sottili.<p>

"Alexander,basta..."

"E...e sprec-sprecare tutto questo b-ben di Dio?"

Sussurro a fatica e sorrise ancora di più non appena le sue unghie si insinuarono dentro la pelle del mio fondo schiena facendomi gridare.  
>Avvertì il suo membro più duro e le lacrime ripresero a scorrere.<br>Le spinte si fecero più rapide e il sudore sui nostri corpi fecero risuonare ogni spinta come uno schiaffo generoso.  
>Le mie dita lasciarono il tessuto della sua giacca e vidi che il palmo di ogni mano era arrossato e le nocche bianche come il latte.<p>

"Toccati,Daniel..."

Ordinò il barone e la mia mano destra afferrò il mio membro e le dita della mano sinistra si chiusero intorno al nocciolo del mio capezzolo sinistro.  
>Spalancai gli occhi per lo shock. <p>

"No,no,Alexander..."

"TOCCATI,HO DETTO!"

Le dita strinsero la pelle del mio capezzolo e lo rigirarono mentre la mia mano cominciò l'atto dell'autoerotismo.  
>E i miei fianchi non smettevano di fare su e giù,portando dentro e fuori il corpo di Alexander dal mio.<p>

Mi costrinse a guardarlo.  
>Sorrideva ancora e aveva gli occhi socchiusi.<br>La mia bocca rilasciò gemiti di piacere e mi sentì sporco e volgare a un livello inimmaginabile.  
>I miei capezzoli si indurirono,la mia virilità era ora eretta e fremeva sotto le mie dita e io dovetti abbassare un po' il viso per lo sforzo.<p>

"Oh,sì...sì!"

Bisbigliò l'uomo continuando a fissarmi dentro gli occhi.  
>Voletti vomitare l'anima in quel momento.<br>Avrei preferito riversare sul pavimento tutti i miei organi piuttosto che continuare a essere vittima dei desideri oscuri e inimmaginabilmente perversi di quell'uomo.  
>Il sudore mi colava lungo le tempie e il collo e le sue mani attraversarono tutto il mio petto per poi appoggiarsi sulle mie cosce.<br>Mi sentì tremare.  
>Stavo per raggiungere il culmine dell'ecstasy.<br>Le sue dita strinsero più forte dentro la pelle interna delle mie cosce e mi fece muovere più veloce.

"Oh,D-Daniel!"

Rilasciai un gemito di sorpresa non appena sentì il membro di Alexander rilasciare il suo liquido caldo dentro di me.  
>La mia mano si mosse più veloce.<br>No,non volevo.  
>Non potevo...<p>

No,non potevo essere umiliato fino a quel punto...  
>No,no,no.<p>

"Chiamami per nome..."

Bisbigliò leccandosi le labbra.  
>Scossi la testa singhiozzando.<br>Il mio volto era inzuppato dalle lacrime.

Le sue unghie si insinuarono nella pelle del mio fondo schiena e urlai appena sentì la pelle che si lacerava.

"Dì!Dì il mio nome!"

"A..."

Gridai.  
>Non mi permise neppure di chiudere gli occhi.<br>Dovetti guardarlo.  
>Guardarlo negli occhi.<p>

"A-Alexander!"

La vista mi si oscurò e una forte scossa di piacere tremante invase il mio corpo,violandolo.  
>Silenzio.<br>Erano passati solo 7 minuti da quando il barone mi aveva abbassato i pantaloni.  
>7 infiniti minuti.<br>L'uomo interruppe la schiavitù mentale e io scivolai via da lui cadendo supino.  
>Strinsi gli occhi insieme e cercai di riprendere fiato.<br>Tossì un paio di volte per cercare di respirare meglio.  
>Sentì Alexander vicino a me che ansimava.<br>Avrei voluto,più di ogni altra cosa al mondo,girarmi e farlo fuori.  
>Ma sapevo che era impossibile e che sarebbe stato inutile.<br>Anche volendo non ne avevo le forze.  
>Mi portai una mano sulla fronte e un'altra sul cuore.<br>Batteva all'impazzata contro la sottile pelle sudata del mio petto.  
>Avvertì qualcosa di morbido e umido sulle mie labbra e aprì gli occhi con fatica.<br>Il barone era a quattro zampe accanto a me e mi stava baciando.  
>Non riuscì a muovermi per la stanchezza.<br>Le sue labbra premettero contro le mie con dolcezza,quasi con attenzione.  
>Mi baciò ripetute volte sulle labbra a stampo,lentamente,con cura.<br>Con il dorso della mano mi accarezzò la guancia teneramente,come se mi stesse coccolando. 

"A-Alexander..."

Bisbigliai con patetica supplica.  
>Mi infilò poi la lingua tra le labbra,dentro la bocca.<br>I miei occhi ebbero la forza di spalancarsi per la sorpresa.  
>Le sue labbra si spostarono per baciarmi sulle guance,sugli occhi,sulla fronte,sul mento,sullo zigomo,sul naso,su ogni pezzo di pelle della mia faccia sempre con quel ritmo. <p>

"Daniel...Dio,quanto sei bello..."

Sussurrò tra un bacio e l'altro,facendo praticamente le fusa.

"Oh,Daniel..."

Ebbi finalmente la forza di muovermi e con la mano lo allontanai,ma non dovetti neanche sforzarmi.  
>Mi bastò toccarlo perché si allontanasse.<br>Mi guardò dentro gli occhi e io mi accorsi solo in quel momento che stavo ancora piangendo.

"A-Alexander..."

Iniziai.  
>Deglutì.<br>Che mi trattasse con dolcezza o meno non aveva importanza.  
>Io non volevo.<p>

Io non lo volevo.  
>Non volevo quell'uomo disgustoso,bastardo,egoista e crudele.<br>Non volevo le sue parole oscene,i suoi baci,le sue carezze...

Non volevo più nemmeno vivere.  
>Quell'uomo mi aveva tolto la gioia di farlo.<p>

"Ti prego,basta. Ti prego non farmi male,non farmi più male"

Singhiozzai e tremai incontrollabilmente.

La sua mano si poggiò sulla mia spalla ma io la schiaffeggiai via.

"Se non puoi morire tu...voglio morire io"

Spiegai,praticamente gridando.

"Uccidimi,uccidimi,ma ti prego...non mi toccare più,ti prego,no..."

"E io che volevo essere più gentile,tsk!Ma chi me lo fa fare?!"

Si alzò in piedi.  
>Lo guardai,senza smettere di piangere.<br>Sul suo viso c'era la più totale indifferenza.

"La colpa è solo tua,Daniel..."

Disse.  
>Un ringhio si dipinse sul suo viso.<p>

"Sei TU la mia vera rovina!E' per colpa tua se io sono bloccato in questo mondo schifoso,deficiente!"

Improvvisamente tornò ad essere il bastardo di sempre.  
>Mi diede un calcio sullo stomaco e io rotolai di lato per il dolore.<br>Si voltò affrettandosi a uscire.

"E te l'ho detto. Sei mio. E lo sarai finché l'Ombra non ti ucciderà. Che ti piaccia o no"

Uscì sbattendo la porta e io mi misi a gridare.

Capitolo 15

Per un paio di minuti sentì solo il mio respiro affaticato e pesante,la mia testa e il mio corpo pulsare di incontrollabile dolore e vidi piccoli e fastidiosi puntini bianchi dentro alla mia sfocata visuale.  
>Mi portai le mani contro le orecchie,ricoprendo le dita di capelli sudati,cercando di attenuare il dolore e respirare in modo regolare.<br>Sapevo quello che era successo.  
>Un'altra umiliazione,un altro stupro,un'altra violazione fisica e psichica.<br>Avevo perso.  
>Avevo perso la mia battaglia contro Alexander e contro la mia forza di volontà.<br>Lì,steso,sul pavimento,tremante e senza smettere di singhiozzare,sentì tutto il peso della mia sofferenza e della mia sconfitta.  
>Il barone era andato via dalla stanza,portandosi con sé ogni briciolo del mio orgoglio e della mia forza che era rimasto.<br>Non riuscivo più a combattere e non ero capace neppure di pensarci.  
>Volevo morire.<br>Sparire,senza sofferenza,senza dolore.  
>Il cuore mi si fermò nel petto e spalancai gli occhi.<br>Oh,no...  
>Scattai a sedere ignorando ogni impulso di dolore del mio corpo e mi forzai di alzarmi in piedi sentendo le gambe tremare sotto il mio peso.<br>Poggiai una mano sulla scrivania per farmi forza e dopo diversi gemiti di sofferenza e cadute patetiche riuscì a stare in piedi in modo accettabile.  
>Mi portai una mano contro la bocca per l'orrore.<br>Sebbene non volessi accettarlo,il barone era fin troppo intelligente e astuto.  
>Ovviamente si ricorderà del mio diario...e se avesse voluto prenderlo per leggerlo?<br>Oh,Gesù...no,no,no.  
>Avevo davvero pochissime forze nel mio fisico torturato,ma dovevo andare nella mia stanza e bruciare il mio diario,o almeno la piccola parte importante di lui.<br>Se Alexander avesse cercato di nuovo il diario e non lo avesse trovato,quale pensiero avrebbe potuto passare nella sua testa?  
>Che c'era qualcosa di importante.<br>E quale sarebbe stata la sua reazione? Rabbia.  
>E la sua conseguenza? Mi avrebbe cercato e voluto sapere a tutti i costi.<br>E se non glielo avessi detto? …  
>Rabbrividii così forte che sentì un impulso di vomitare fortissimo.<br>Cos'altro avrebbe potuto farmi a quel punto?  
>Oramai sapevo di non dovermi più sorprendere di nulla.<br>Ma come non potevo?  
>Insomma,avevo bevuto come un cane,mi ero fatto prendere dal barone sotto il suo controllo,ero stato frustato e sculacciato...<br>Mi sforzai di pensare a che altro avesse potuto avere in mente,ma non ci riuscii...  
>Mi venne voglia di gridare e dovetti premere la mano contro la bocca.<br>Come ero finito in una situazione del genere?  
>Come era potuto accadere che io,un ragazzo inglese come tanti altri, portassi un uomo a diventare libidinoso in maniera così estrema nei miei confronti?<br>Non riuscì a trattenermi questa volta non appena un pensiero chiaro e doloroso mi attraversò la mente.  
>E se Alexander avesse davvero ragione?<br>Se fosse mia la colpa di tutto e del suo comportamento così perverso?  
>Se fosse mia la colpa...di ogni cosa e di quello che mi stava succedendo?<p>

Strinsi gli occhi insieme e dalla mia bocca uscì un rivolo acido di succo gastrico che si riversò lentamente sulla superficie di legno della scrivania.  
>La gola prese a bruciarmi e la testa ritornò a pulsare di dolore.<br>Tossì convulsamente un paio di volte per riuscire a scacciare quel sapore acre dalla mia bocca e poi mi passai il dorso della mano contro le labbra bagnate. 

Ancora una volta mi stavo inutilmente perdendo nei miei pensieri e stavo tornando a deprimermi.  
>Accidenti,perché finivo sempre per ridurmi così?<br>Dovevo muovermi,dannazione!  
>Il barone avrebbe potuto voler continuare a leggere il mio diario e...chissà cosa avrebbe potuto farmi una volta lette...lette quelle pagine...<br>Quel pensiero mi diede un po' di forza di agire e con le ginocchia che tremavano mi diressi verso la mia stanza da letto.  
>Con i miei passi si fusero anche i miei incontrollabili singhiozzi.<p>

Ogni qualvolta sentissi un suono mi giravo di scatto verso la sua direzione,con il cuore che mi batteva nel petto veloce come le ali di un colibrì.  
>Verso la metà del mio percorso rimossi i miei stivali poggiandoli in un angolo buio del muro,per evitare che il barone li vedesse.<br>Non potevo e non dovevo fare rumore.  
>Cercai di riprendere il controllo di me e ci riuscì,evitando di piangere sonoramente.<br>Deglutì almeno una ventina di volte quando attraversavo un corridoio.  
>Mi sentivo inondare dalla claustrofobia,lentamente e pericolosamente.<br>Avevo persistentemente la sensazione che Alexander mi stesse seguendo,che una delle tante volte che mi giravo,avrei visto quell'uomo crudele venirmi incontro rabbioso.  
>Erano solo sensazioni,ma spesso queste mi portarono a vere e proprie allucinazioni.<br>Più di una volta vidi il suo cappotto rosso,i suoi occhi,i suoi capelli bianchi come la neve davanti a me per poi rendermi conto che erano solo immagini procreate della mia mente.  
>Quando arrivai nella mia stanza,sentì una sensazione di sollievo inondarmi come una fresca cascata.<br>Chiusi la porta dietro di me con le mani tremanti dalla paura e mi diressi il più rapidamente possibile verso quello che una volta era il mio letto.  
>Appena il mio sguardo si posò su esso,una spiacevole sequenza di immagini ( "Rilassati Daniel...")si scatenarono nella mia ("Voglio solo sentirti gemere...") testa.<br>Cercai di rimuoverle velocemente dalla mia mente ("Non ti sei ancora abituato,mhm?Stai tremando...") e afferrai il diario che era posto sulla mensola del camino.  
>Mi inginocchia premendo i talloni dei miei piedi contro il mio fondo schiena e sfogliai le pagine del mio diario cercando quelle desiderate.<br>Passai in un attimo le mie spedizioni,il mio arrivo al castello di Brennenburg,lo strano comportamento di Alexander...

Mi morsi il labbro inferiore e poggiai le dita sulle pagine del libro fin troppo prezioso tra le mie mani.  
>I miei occhi si illuminarono di ricordi e di soddisfazione.<br>L'avevo trovato.

Mi guardai le spalle per qualche secondo per poi portarmi un ciuffo capriccioso dietro l'orecchio e leggere.

"_Caro Diario,_

_oggi è stata una giornata stancante e piena di rivelazioni._  
><em>Il barone è sceso in cortile a prelevare delle rose per pozioni e infusi da dare poi ai prigionieri e io lo spiai attraverso le tende rosse dello studio.<em>  
><em>Le sue spalle si muovevano a ritmo del suo lavoro e potevo vedere solo la sua lunga chioma bianca.<em>  
><em>Appena mi accorsi che la cosa sarebbe durata,mi voltai e presi a controllare cassetti e scartoffie varie alla ricerca di qualcosa...<em>  
><em>Dentro di me ero sempre stato incerto e perplesso sulle intenzioni del signor Alexander.<em>  
><em>Certo,c'è (anche se in minoranza) gente piena di buon cuore e generosità che cerca in tutti i modi di aiutare il prossimo...ma potevo davvero fidarmi del barone?<em>  
><em>Sì,era ed è ancora gentile e premuroso riguardo i miei bisogni,ma dentro di me sentivo che c'era qualcosa che non andava.<em>  
><em>Mi guarda come per tirar fuori da me qualcosa...<em>  
><em>Così presi a vagare dentro la stanza e poi dentro la sua camera da letto.<em>  
><em>Avevo paura di essere scoperto ma questa non sovrastava il mio bisogno di sapere.<em>  
><em>Poi trovai qualcosa che mi lasciò senza fiato.<em>  
><em>Era una lettera.<em>  
><em>Una lettera a sua moglie.<em>  
><em>Parlava con lei come se fosse lontana anni luce e come se non riuscisse a raggiungerla.<em>  
><em>Non capì bene le sue parole...parlava come se lei si trovasse in tutt'altra dimensione.<em>  
><em>Ma poi lessi una frase: ho trovato l'Orb.<em>  
><em>Rimasi con quel foglio tra le mani cercando di collegare ogni cosa e ci riuscì.<em>  
><em>Nella mia lettera,avevo specificato di avere ancora con me quel manufatto maledetto.<em>  
><em>Lui aveva bisogno di quella sfera.<em>  
><em>Voleva prendermela.<em>  
><em>Continuai la mia lettura : il ragazzo che lo possiede è così ingenuo...crede e fa tutto quello che gli dico...<em>

_Mi portai una mano sulla bocca e spalancai gli occhi._  
><em>Mi aveva mentito.<em>  
><em>Non so come e per quale motivo ma tutto quello che stavo facendo non serviva a me...<em>  
><em>Ma a lui.<em>  
><em>Poi lo feci.<em>  
><em>Feci qualcosa di affrettato e forse stupido,ma il mio impulso mi impedii di pensarci ulteriormente.<em>  
><em>Cancellai ogni mia traccia,presi i pezzi di sfera andati distrutti dal mio armadio e corsi giù,nei sotterranei.<em>  
><em>Li nascosi in punti bui e quasi impercettibili delle camere di tortura.<em>  
><em>Devo andarmene.<em>  
><em>Domani dirò al barone che voglio andare via e prima di farlo mi prenderò i pezzi nascosti e scapperò.<em>  
><em>Non so quali siano le sue intenzioni enon mi interessano.<em>  
><em>Mi ha mentito.<em>  
><em>E ora la mia vita è un circolo di peccato e omicidi.<em>  
><em>Fuggirò senza lasciare traccie.<em>  
><em>E lui non potrà impedirmelo"<em>

Fissai il diario in silenzio una volta finita la lettura e rilasciai un sospiro tremante.  
>I pezzi erano ancora sparsi per le stanze di tortura.<br>Il giorno in cui volevo andarmene era stato anche il primo dove ero stato violentato.  
>La mia idea era quella di terminare le torture senza destare sospetti e andare via la notte stessa.<br>Ma non ero riuscito a finire l'esecuzione.  
>Ero troppo disgustato,spaventato.<br>Se fossi riuscito a sopportare la tortura,magari ora sarei in un posto lontano a ricomporre i pezzi della mia vita...  
>Strappai le pagine di diario e le accartocciai.<br>Sopra la mensola,una candela scoppiettava fioca e solitaria.  
>La presi e la portai contro la poca legna rimasta dentro il camino e questa si infuocò quasi subito e io risposi con un sospiro pieno di sollievo.<br>Gettai dentro la carta e rimasi lì,inocchiato,a guardare quei pezzi bianchi diventare neri e sparire dentro le lunghe lingue di fuoco. 

"Che bruci di tanto importante mio caro,caro Daniel?"

Rimasi immobile sul posto con solo lo scoppiettio delle fiamme dentro le mie orecchie.  
>Mi girai lentamente e i miei occhi si offuscarono dallo shock appena vidi Alexander con le braccia incrociate che mi guardava rigido sulla soglia della porta.<p>

Capitolo 16

Rimasi a fissare il barone negli occhi con la mente che correva disperatamente dentro la mia testa per cercare di capire quello che stava succedendo.  
>Non poteva essere...<br>Lui non era lì fino a pochi secondi fa...  
>Come aveva fatto a seguirmi?<br>Come avevo fatto a non accorgermene?  
>Sentì le labbra prendere a tremarmi come se stessi piangendo e lentamente,senza smettere di osservarlo,premetti la schiena contro il muro e mi alzai strisciando contro questo.<br>Le braccia e le gambe divennero improvvisamente pesanti come blocchi di marmo.  
>Lui si avvicinò di uno,due,tre passi.<br>Io non fiatai.  
>Il respiro era bloccato dentro la mia laringe,incapace di uscire e farsi sentire.<br>Notai che il suo piccolo sorriso non si era ancora spento,ma che era di natura rabbiosa.  
>Deglutì.<p>

"Daniel..."

Bisbigliò,la voce filtrava fin troppo bene la sua furia.  
>Il cuore cominciò a correre dentro il mio corpo,fregandosene dei miei limiti fisici.<br>La mia mente ancora non comprendeva a pieno la situazione.  
>Non ce la faceva a focalizzare quello che era successo,che stava succedendo o quello che sarebbe successo.<br>Ero ricoperto di puro e assoluto terrore. 

"Ti ho fatto una domanda...cosa stavi bruciando?"

Continuò molto spazientito.  
>Le sue dita si contraevano con forza contro il tessuto rosso che ricopriva le sue braccia.<br>Lo continuai a guardare negli occhi impotente e scossi la testa stupidamente.  
>Perché stavo negando?<br>Lui mi aveva visto.  
>Lo sapevo fin troppo bene.<br>Sapevo che dovevo affrontare la sua rabbia...  
>Pagarne le conseguenze...<br>Perché la speranza è così...dolorosa,inutile e crudele? 

"Inutile che cerchi di rinnegare quello che hai appena fatto..."

La tonalità della sua voce era ora più alta.  
>L'accento tedesco era controllato dalle sue emozioni,ora...<p>

Qualora ne avesse.  
>Rilasciai finalmente un lungo e tremante sospiro.<p>

"Io...io...io non..."

"Io,io,io non..."

Mi schernì lui facendomi un fastidioso e terrificante verso senza divertimento.  
>Appena fu a un passo da me,assottigliò lo sguardo.<br>I suoi occhi parvero scurirsi sebbene il fuoco ardesse luminoso nel camino vicino alle mie spalle.

"Daniel,te lo chiedo per l'ultima volta...cosa stavi bruciando?"

Ero nei guai.  
>Nei guai fino al collo.<br>Non sapevo se dirglielo o meno...

In entrambi i casi sapevo che mi avrebbe fatto male...  
>Molto,molto male.<br>I suoi occhi inquietanti leggevano i miei e realizzai che mi stava violando nel pensiero.

Anche se gli avessi mentito lo avrebbe capito subito...  
>Un gemito spaventato mi scivolò via dalla bocca.<p>

"In entrambi i casi ti farei del male?"

Un sorriso spiacevole e contorto percorse le sue labbra impercettibili e strinsi debolmente i pugni come per farmi forza. 

"Io..."

Iniziai.  
>Inspirai e tenni l'aria dentro di me per poi buttarla fuori insieme alle mie parole tremanti.<p>

"Io...ho bruciato delle pagine del mio diario...delle...delle pagine in cui...in cui raccontavo dei miei sospetti su di te..."

Una piccola punta di perplessità gli illuminò il viso vissuto per un attimo.  
>Si sporse su di me e il cuore era oramai impazzito dentro il mio petto.<p>

"E cosa c'era scritto?"

Bisbigliò e avvertendo una certa tranquillità nella sua voce mi sentì leggermente sollevato.  
>Leggermente,però.<p>

"...avevo...avevo..."

"Avevi?"

"Avevo...avevo rovistato tra i tuoi fogli alla ricerca di qualcosa...di qualche indizio..."

Mi morsi l'interno della bocca così forte che la pelle all'interno cedette e il mio palato fu inondato da uno sgradevole e fin troppo familiare sapore metallico.  
>La sua mano scattò in avanti,afferrando una sostanziosa ciocca dei miei capelli castani e costringendo la mia testa contro il muro.<br>Gridai esageratamente,come se la mia voce cercasse solo una scusa per scappare via.  
>Faceva male ma era perlomeno sopportabile.<br>Contorse il pugno per tirare la chioma più forte.

"Come ti sei permesso di entrare il camera mia e metterti a frugare,eh?!"

Strinsi gli occhi insieme come il suo corpo anoressico e innaturalmente forzuto premette contro il mio.  
>Le costole sporgenti e dure premettero dolorosamente contro di me attraverso il tessuto dei pantaloni e gemetti pateticamente per il rilascio.<br>Le sue labbra stranamente calde si posarono sul lobo del mio orecchio.

"E poi che cosa hai fatto,Daniel?Ti sei messo a giocare a nascondino con la tua sfera?"

Spalancai gli occhi e le lacrime mi si versarono rapidamente giù per le guance.  
>Oh,no...<br>Perché lo stavo pensando?!  
>Oddio,perché mi sono messo a formulare quel pensiero dentro la mia testa?!<br>La presa sui miei capelli si rafforzò e il barone li tirò così forte che vidi sfocato.  
>Ogni capello che si staccava scatenava uno squillo acuto e profondo dentro il mio cervello.<br>Il suo ginocchio scattò in avanti,colpendomi in mezzo alle gambe con violenza.  
>Le mie labbra si aprirono in un urlo disperato e non appena Alexander lasciò la presa sulla mia chioma e indietreggiò,caddi in ginocchio per il dolore.<br>Le lacrime si erano accumulate ai lati dei miei occhi e scendevano come in competizione lungo la mia faccia sofferente.

"Schifoso bastardo!"

Ruggì l'uomo difronte a me.  
>Il suo stivale mi colpì in faccia rompendomi il setto nasale con un macabro schiocco osseo e il sangue uscì a fiotti esagerati dalle mie narici.<br>Mi portai le mani su queste per tappare l'emorragia e un altro calcio mi colpì sullo stomaco.  
>Caddi a terra lateralmente con un gemito strozzato e sorpreso.<br>Non feci in tempo a guardare il mio assalitore che questo prese a calciarmi di nuovo più e più volte,sulle gambe,sulle cosce,sulla schiena,sulla faccia nascosta dalle mani.  
>Ero incapace di gridare (<em>"Se ti prendeva in giro poteva solo avere ragione perché sei un inutile scarafaggio schifoso e meriti certe parole,Daniel").<em>  
>Tremavo sempre più forte dopo ogni calcio e il corpo prese a pulsare di dolore crescente sfocandomi la visuale insieme alle lacrime (<em>"Sei e sarai per sempre un inutile pezzo di merda,Daniel!").<em>  
>I grumoli di sangue mi riempirono le mani e delle gocce scure fuggirono dalla prigionia delle mie mani schiantandosi senza rumore sul pavimento morbido.<br>Tossì ripetutamente in maniera roca e lenta e ogni colpo mi provocava un bruciore allo stomaco e alla gola.  
>Il cuore era come immerso nelle fiamme per lo sforzo.<br>Lo sentì piegarsi su di me,ma il suono fu come distante,irraggiungibile.  
>Le labbra si poggiarono una volta di più sul mio orecchio facendomi tremare più forte in preda a dolore e singhiozzi ingestibili.<p>

"Perché ti ostini a combattermi,Daniel?Perché sei così testardo?"

Sussurrò e cercai di deformare la tonalità lussuriosa della sua voce in una neutra.  
>Dalle mie labbra uscirono lunghi,lunghissimi,infiniti gemiti di dolore,shock,paura.<br>Le lacrime continuavano a scorrere lungo la pelle del mio viso.

"Lasciami in pace,ti prego..."

Supplicai in una voce rotta da uno stormo di emozioni negative.  
>Il barone sorrise contro la pelle del mio orecchio e quel gesto mi fece fermare il cuore nel petto.<p>

"Povero illuso...perché dovrei?"

I suoi denti affilati attaccarono il lobo e io strillai più di frustrazione che di dolore.  
>Delle grosse e calde gocce di sangue mi attraversarono l'orecchio fastidiosamente fino a fondersi sul pavimento.<p>

"Te l'ho detto così tante volte,ragazzo...se ti ostini a combattere,ne pagherai le conseguenze"

Mi girò sulla schiena e io lo fissai impotente mentre,sorridendo,stringeva una corda tra le mani.

Capitolo 17

Si inginocchiò con una lentezza inquietante e disturbante per poi fissarmi negli occhi.  
>Continuavo a piangere di dolore e paura con il corpo scosso da tremiti incontrollabili.<p>

Mi sorrise stavolta in maniera più pronunciata e mi prese con forza i polsi che erano schiacciati contro la pelle del mio collo.  
>Esitò giusto per un secondo sul sangue che sporcava macabramente le mie mani per poi unire con uno schiocco sonoro i miei polsi insieme legandoli con la corda che stringeva nella mano sinistra.<br>Mi agitai per qualche secondo dentro la sua presa ma il corpo mi doleva così tanto che non mi permetteva neppure di respirare e quindi ogni arto che usavo era come un ago in un occhio.

Alexander ridacchiò senza alcun divertimento circondando tre volte la corda intorno alla mia carne e infine chiuse il percorso con un nodo stretto in maniera esagerata.  
>Ciò mi provocò un altro dolore e questo si fuse pulsante e crescente a tutto il resto del mio fisico seviziato.<br>Le spalle premevano contro le mie orecchie e le avvertì calde e morbide contro i miei arti superiori già insensibili.  
>Divennero prima sottoposti a leggeri spasmi muscolari e poi si addormentarono con un fremito.<br>Il sangue smise di scorrerci dentro.

"Alexander,ti prego,liberami..."

Annaspai tossicchiando.  
>Se i miei arti sarebbero rimasti legati così per più di cinque minuti,stretti com'erano,ero sicuro avrebbero prima perso sensibilità letalmente e poi sarebbero stati perfetti solo per l'amputazione.<p>

L'uomo dal volto abbronzato scosse la testa,il fuoco ancora acceso del camino si divertiva in un gioco di luci sul suo viso rugoso.

Gli occhi presero a luccicare di goduta anticipazione.

"No no no,mio bel gattino...paparino ti deve dare una bella lezione..."

Si abbandonò a una risata lenta e sonora colorata dalla sua tonalità profonda.

Il mio singhiozzare si fece più forte,patetico,disperato.  
>Non riuscivo più a sopportarlo.<br>Le sue molestie,le sue botte,i suoi tocchi.  
>Come potevo essere ancora vivo sebbene sentissi il male che mi stava divorando da dentro?<p>

"Alexander...te ne prego...te ne prego..."

Bisbigliai oramai senza speranza alcuna.  
>L'uomo mi sorprese afferrando il polsino della mia camicia e strappando una lunga striscia di tessuto.<br>La sventolò davanti alla mia faccia.

"Guarda che mi tocca fare,piccolo ribelle..."

Afferrò i lati della stoffa coprendomi la bocca e me la tappò circondandomi la testa con il pezzo di camicia facendo poi uno stretto nodo tra i miei capelli.  
>Spalancai gli occhi,il sottile tessuto contro la mia bocca stava già inumidendosi con le mie lacrime.<p>

"MMMPHHH!"

Fu tutto quello che mi uscì smorzato dalle labbra.  
>Alexander mi guardò dedicandomi una risata stavolta divertita e indesiderata scuotendo la testa come esasperato.<p>

"Ma come devo fare con te?!Sei adorabile quando ti agiti!"

La stoffa attutì un mio lungo e frustrato gemito di resa e disperazione.

"E' un vero peccato,però...non potrò baciarti così...beh,pazienza"

Ammise alzando le spalle senza smettere di sorridere.  
>Allungò la gamba destra per sistemarsi sopra di me e le gambe presero a fremere di dolore,paura e disapprovazione.<br>Appena si sistemò a cavalcioni sul mio corpo lo sentì emettere un sospiro.  
>Il mio fisico urlò di disperazione senza farsi sentire da lui.<p>

"Sai...mi chiedo per quale motivo ti ostini a combattere sebbene con la consapevolezza che io avrò comunque la meglio su di te..."

Cominciò incrociando le braccia e premendosele contro il petto.  
>Mi guardò negli occhi e io cercai di fare lo stesso sebbene sommerso dalle lacrime.<br>Nel mio riflesso sfocato riuscì comunque a vedere i suoi occhi luccicare di una luce misteriosa anche grazie alle lingue di fuoco che il camino ospitava.

"Come dite voi umani?La speranza è l'ultima a morire..."

Emise uno "mph" divertito piegando un po' il volto verso di me.  
>I suoi capelli si sparsero lisci e lucidi sulle sue rigide spalle.<p>

Io non smisi di guardarlo sentendo il petto battere per il panico e il terrore contro il mio petto e le braccia fremere più forte contro i lati della mia testa.

"Ma che senso ha darsi false speranze?Non serve a nient'altro che farvi soffrire di più..."

Lo guardai incapace di rispondere (e non solo per via del bavaglio) e respirai affannosamente.  
>Il naso era rotto e l'unico posto da cui potevo prendere aria era la bocca.<br>Sentii il mio fiato caldo e tremolante contro le labbra.

Non riuscivo a respirare bene e sapevo che di lì a poco sarei svenuto.  
>Ero imbavagliato e legato in maniera così estrema che non sentivo più alcun arto.<p>

Un piccolo rivolo di sangue si liberò lento dalla mia narice sinistra facendomi il solletico e Alexander lo guardò scendere come se fosse un fenomeno straordinario. 

"Mi stupisco nel trovarti ancora più affascinante nella sofferenza,sei già così bello"

Rise di scherno e io presi a singhiozzare per il panico.  
>Mi stava torturando.<br>Stava allungando la cosa per farmi soffrire,psicologicamente e fisicamente.  
>Sapevo come sarebbe andata a finire e se dovevo arrivarci non volevo più questa pesante attesa.<br>Gemetti con tutto il fiato che avevo contro la stoffa e Alexander mi guardò aggrottando la fronte.

Appena riconobbi quell'espressione sul suo viso,sebbene fossi preparato,mi sentì morire di nuovo.

"Qualcuno non riesce più a resistere,mhm?"

Sussurrò.  
>Libidine.<br>La sua espressione era libidine chiara e spaventosa.  
>Strinsi gli occhi insieme per farmi forza e prepararmi.<p>

Le mani del barone si poggiarono vicino alla mia testa così come le sue labbra contro il mio orecchio.

"Ich will dich..." ringhiò,la voce avvolta dal desiderio.

Non sapevo che cosa volesse dire ma lo intuì.  
>Lo intuì e sperai invano di sbagliarmi.<p>

Alexander premette il suo corpo contro il mio con violenza e prese a strusciarsi su di me facendo come le fusa.  
>Ne fui orribilmente disgustato.<br>Mi morse la guancia con leggerezza e mi leccò il mento insanguinato.  
>Mi lamentai contro il bavaglio e il mio corpo fu scosso dai singhiozzi.<br>Lo guardai in viso e captai nei suoi occhi freddi una fame insaziabile.

"E' inutile che ti lamenti,Daniel...oramai dovresti aver capito che amo vederti soffrire"

Detto questo mi posò un gelido bacio sulla fronte imperlata di sudore per poi fare una risata velata di oscuro piacere.

"Facciamo un gioco...ti va?"

Alexander scoppiò in una fragorosa risata e con uno scatto mi portò il bavaglio stavolta sugli occhi.  
>Mi ritrovai spaesato una volta di più nel buio.<p>

Mi liberai in un grido con tutto il fiato che mi era rimasto in gola che risuonò dentro la stanza,potente e agghiacciante sovrastando il riso di Alexander e lo scoppiettio spettatore del camino prima che il barone potesse inghiottirlo con un lussurioso bacio.

Capitolo 18

La bocca del barone era come ogni volta che poggiava le sue labbra sulle mie: affamata,desiderosa in maniera persino disgustosa,come se non bastasse questo suo gesto e la situazione a ripugnarmi.

Il bacio si trasformò quasi immediatamente in qualcosa di bisognoso,quasi una necessità e la passione violenta con cui stava facendo questo scambio unilaterale di passione era a un livello così alto da diventare imbarazzante.  
>Le sue mani vissute e rugose erano morbide e fredde contro la mia pelle,come le dita sfiorarono prima le mie mascelle per poi spostarsi sul mio ventre,alzando la camicia per esplorare avide la pelle del mio petto sudato.<p>

Sebbene il caldo soffocante dato dal camino,che ancora lavorava dentro la stanza,il mio corpo era scosso da brividi di fredda paura.

Alexander fece strisciare la sua lingua sulla mia dopo avermi leccato le labbra come per assaporare le pareti della mia bocca in ogni suo punto,anche il più intimo e personale.  
>Gemetti per il rilascio e per ricevere pietà,e tentai di vedere quell'uomo bastardo attraverso il tessuto bianco ma non per questo trasparente del lembo della mia camicia.<br>La vista era come oscurata da una larga ombra persistente e il mio campo visivo era praticamente ridotto al minimo:riuscivo solo a vedere la sua sagoma sfocata.  
>Non sapevo cosa volesse ora fare il barone,per saziare la sua implacabile fame...<br>Ma avevo una paura talmente forte che dentro le mie orecchie sentivo solo il battito del mio cuore.  
>Mi aveva fatto passare e vivere le pene dell'inferno e la mia mente era incapace di procreare altre torture che avrebbe ora potuto infliggermi.<br>Con uno scatto mi portò sul collo il tessuto completo della camicia,lasciando esposto il mio petto.  
>Di nuovo,con le mani mi accarezzò la pelle per poi abbassarsi su di me.<br>Avvertì i suoi lunghi capelli farmi il solletico come se non bastasse il mio tremare e mi agitai sentendo le labbra tremare sul rotto del pianto.

"Ma che bei capezzoli..."

Bisbigliò con il suo fin troppo marcato lussurioso accento tedesco.  
>Deglutì un paio di volte in successione molto rapidamente e il fiato mi si fermò in gola come Alexander prese a leccare la pelle che aveva commentato dopo averla circondata con le sue bagnate labbra gelide.<br>Mi uscì un sospiro tremante simile a uno squittio indignato e agitai i polsi contro la corda disperatamente.

Ciò non fece che incrementare il nodo e io non riuscì a trattenermi dal singhiozzare.

"Coraggio,piccolo,vedrai che diventerà molto piacevole...lascia che io ti divori"

Detto ciò,tornò a circondare l'area scura dei miei capezzoli con la lingua,per poi baciarli e succhiarli a turno,prima a sinistra e poi a destra,gemendo soddisfatto a ogni passaggio.  
>Il suo membro premette contro la mia coscia insistentemente,strofinandosi sul tessuto dei miei pantaloni,inumidendolo.<br>La sua mano si serrò sicura e forte sul mio sesso,massaggiandolo.  
>Il suo tocco mi fece agitare sotto il suo leggero peso,ma egli continuò forse maggiormente eccitato.<p>

Non so quanto tempo restò a baciarmi e leccarmi il petto,fatto sta che il tempo sembrava non passare mai.  
>Quel momento era interminabile e psicologicamente insopportabile.<br>Ad un certo punto,la sua lingua si spostò a leccare la mia pancia e il mio ventre e appena con le dita afferrò l'orlo dei miei pantaloni,io gridai di vergogna cercando di calciarlo con le gambe doloranti.

"F-fermati,basta!"

Annaspai senza voce.  
>L'uomo mi abbassò i pantaloni fino alle ginocchia e lo sentì respirare con affanno sulla pelle della mia virilità.<p>

Prima che potessi capacitarmene morse la pelle del mio membro e lo leccò per tutta la sua lunghezza per poi circondarlo con la bocca.  
>Spalancai gli occhi dentro il tessuto della stoffa per lo shock e l'imbarazzo e aprì la bocca per gridare il mio disgusto e la mia indignazione,mentre il mio viso si imporporava.<br>Ma ancora una volta,il mio corpo mi tradì.  
>Quel suo "lavoro" così indesiderato e indecente mi stava...oddio,non ci potevo credere.<br>Io odiavo quell'uomo,odiavo i suoi stupri e le sue torture.  
>Ma il mio corpo,a quel suo gesto,tremò di piacere.<br>Mi misi a piangere inzuppando di grosse e dense lacrime il mio viso per la vergogna.  
>Anche se il mio corpo godeva,io dentro stavo piangendo e gridando.<br>Non volevo tutto ciò.  
>Volevo che mi uccidesse e la facesse finita con me...<p>

Non gli bastava avermi violato e picchiato?  
>Perché umiliarmi fino a questo punto?<br>Diavolo,perché?!  
>Si staccò dal mio sesso e morse la pelle dell'interno coscia con forza facendomi stringere le labbra per il dolore per poi prendere a leccare e baciare il marchio e ancora l'interno delle mie cosce. <p>

"Hai un sapore delizioso,Daniel...potrei star qui ad assaporarti per tutta la vita..."

Detto ciò tornò a darmi piacere con le labbra e la bocca con mia grande disapprovazione mentale.  
>Dopo un paio di minuti,arrivai al culmine dell'ecstasy e lui mi lasciò appena in tempo per poi avvicinarsi al mio orecchio.<br>Entrambi stavamo ansimando,ma per ragioni completamente differenti.

"Adesso tocca a te, meine Schlampe"

Il cuore mi si fermò nel petto per il terrore e lo schifo.  
>Mi afferrò con forza i polsi bloccati sopra la testa e mi costrinse in ginocchio portandomi le braccia ancora legate dietro la schiena.<br>Rimasi a bocca aperta per il dolore con la vista imbiancatami,incapace di urlare,con le corde vocali intasate dalla sofferenza.  
>Mi portò una mano tra i capelli tirandomi la testa in avanti e sentì alcuni di loro staccarmisi dalla nuca tesi come corde di violino.<br>Presi a piangere,stavolta più intensamente,le lacrime mi bagnavano il viso,il collo,le clavicole.

"Basta...ti prego..."

Mi agitai dentro la sua mano come un uccello in gabbia non appena sentì la cerniera dei suoi pantaloni abbassarsi.

Quello che disse dopo fu poco più di un sussurro roco di rabbioso avvertimento e libidine.

"Prova a mordermi e giuro che ti rompo i denti"

Detto ciò,approfittò della mia bocca aperta dal dolore per infilarmi tutto il suo pene in bocca.  
>Non captai il sapore che aveva,o almeno non lo avvertì,talmente ero disgustato.<br>Ricordo di aver pianto,aver pianto tanto e a lungo,gemendo di continuo per ricevere compassione e pietà.  
>L'uomo mi strinse i capelli tra le dita costringendomi a muovere la testa imitando il rapporto sessuale con le labbra.<br>I suoi peli pubici mi stuzzicavano il naso e i lati della bocca aumentando la tortura.  
>Urlò di piacere diverse parole in tedesco dal significato a me sconosciuto...per una volta fui sinceramente felice di non comprendere quella lingua enigmatica.<br>Arrivò al culmine del piacere sulla mia lingua e io tossì di continuo nella speranza che quel denso liquido caldo non mi scivolasse giù per la gola.  
>Mi lasciò i capelli e io mi staccai da lui con un umido schiocco sonoro.<br>Mentre lui ansimava ancora in preda al piacere io mi girai in direzione delle fiamme che scoppiettavano ancora nel camino e vomitai al suo interno il suo neutro sapore dalla consistenza viscida.  
>Le lingue di fuoco divorarono il liquido da me espulso in meno di tre secondi.<br>Caddi di lato con le braccia ancora legate dietro la schiena e rimasi a terra,con gli occhi spalancati e il corpo tremante anche quando il barone mi slegò i polsi togliendomi la benda dando ai miei occhi la possibilità di rivedere la luce ma non la speranza.

Capitolo 19

Mentre i miei arti cominciavano pian piano a riacquistare forza riempiendomi il corpo di brividi pulsanti,la mano morbida e molle del barone si posò sui miei capelli,insinuando le dita nella mia chioma.  
>Lo sentì piegarsi su di me,rimanendo in equilibrio con le ginocchia piegate,un'abilità piuttosto anormale per un vecchio.<p>

"Mi dispiace cucciolo mio...fosse stato per me ti avrei lasciato tranquillamente a dormire e riflettere sulla tua vita,giorni fa. Saresti rimasto a letto,ti avrei fatto portare tutti i pasti del giorno dai miei servi e sarei venuto alcune ore del giorno a soddisfare la tua eventuale solitudine..."

Sospirò facendo alzare un ciocca castana dalla mia testa e capì che aveva avvicinato le labbra alla mia nuca.

"Ma non mi è stato possibile,ragazzo...guarda che cosa mi costringi a fare...a punirti come se fossi un figlioletto monello...perché non ti arrendi per una buona volta al mio volere?"

Fissai perso nei miei pensieri il fuoco nel camino che ora si stava placando,le lunghe lingue rosse e gialle andavano assottigliandosi come fili di fumo.  
>Le dita del barone premettero contro il mio capo,prendendo a massaggiare la pelle nascosta dai miei folti capelli.<br>Bisbigliò qualche frase ma io non lo ascoltai.  
>Non mi sarei mai abbassato a lui,al suo proponimento e ai suoi scopi.<br>Se lo avevo fatto,ora me ne pentivo amaramente.  
>Quello che ora mi stava facendo subire,per quanto orribile e insostenibile fosse,non servì a farmi piegare alla sua volontà.<br>Sarò anche un giovane stupido,folle,ingenuo...ma sono molto testardo e deciso.  
>E a costo di farmi picchiare,stuprare o molestare ancora,ancora e ancora,non ho intenzione alcuna di baciare i piedi di nessuno,neppure per finta ingannevole.<p>

Mi ripresi dai miei pensieri appena le fredde labbra dell'uomo si posarono sulla pelle superiore del mio orecchio.

"Come sei silenzioso...hai per caso cambiato idea?"

Una nota di sadica speranza beffarda percorse il tono della sua profonda voce.  
>I miei occhi si serrarono insieme sperando di non aprirsi più.<br>Ma poi la luce si scontrò ancora su di loro e dovetti farmi coraggio.

"No..."

Dissi con voce tremante dal dolore eppure decisa e forte.  
>Alexander si staccò da me e la sua voce mi giunse alle orecchie leggermente più distante.<p>

"No?Vuoi dire che non hai cambiato idea?"

Nella mia mente passarono in sequenza rapida le scene torturate del mio dolore.  
>Violenze fisiche,verbali e soprattutto sessuali.<br>Mi provocarono un moto interno di repulsione ma non aiutarono certo a far vacillare la mia decisione.  
>Questa rimase come un tratto di pennello solare e spiccante ritratto su una tela coperta da pennellate nere di tristezza,dolore,sofferenza,terrore.<br>Rotolai dall'altro lato senza alzarmi,molto lentamente,osservando come incantato la stanza che ruotava dolcemente nel mio campo visivo fino a che questo non ritrasse l'uomo dai capelli bianchi accovacciato al mio fianco.  
>Senza che potessi controllarla,una lacrima mi scivolò lungo l'angolo dell'occhio sinistro,percorrendomi il naso stuzzicando la mia pelle per poi sparire.<br>Il barone aveva un'espressione perplessa e lievemente divertita sul viso vissuto.

"Puoi continuare a farmi male quanto vuoi,Alexander,ma io non mi arrenderò mai...mai,fino a che non vedrò più nulla,fino a che il cuore mi rimarrà fermo,inerte,dentro il petto"

La sua faccia mutò lentamente,irrigidendo poi i tratti rugosi per trasmettere ardente rabbia e sicurezza.

"Quanto sei stupido..."

Sussurrò,la fierezza attraversò come un raggio di sole i suoi occhi bicromati.

"Lo sai che sono immortale,che potrò farti tutto ciò che voglio fino a che non vedrò più luce dentro i tuoi occhioni innocenti...eppure insisti nella tua scelta?Oramai ti ho preso,Daniel.  
>Ti ho avuto in tutti i modi incoscientemente generati,fisicamente e psicologicamente.<br>Ho costretto il tuo delizioso corpo a provare dolore,repulsione e persino piacere.  
>Non capisci proprio che voglio dire?"<p>

Lo guardai senza battere ciglio,consapevole di ciò che voleva dire ma non per nulla sorpreso.  
>Sapevo fin troppo bene che cosa mi aveva fatto e quello che ancora avrebbe potuto farmi.<br>La mia capacità di pensiero era stata oramai forzata da enormi e luttuose forbici,fredde e insensibili.  
>Un piccolo sorriso di scherno attraversò le sue labbra,facendole quasi sparire in una linea unica.<p>

"Ti sto dicendo che tu mi appartieni. Che tu sei già mio,che tu lo voglia o no.  
>Ti basta dire solo cinque parole per poter mettere un freno a tutto" <p>

Si sporse su di me guardandomi con desiderio,lieve impazienza e voglia sfrenata.

"Devi soltanto pronunciare queste parole: Io sono tuo,padrone Alexander"

Il corpo prese inconsapevolmente a rabbrividire di ribrezzo e disgusto.  
>Lo guardai con una smorfia di schifo e un ringhio di pura furia.<br>Senza smettere di fissare i suoi occhi,senza smettere di annegare nell'oceano a sinistra e a farmi soffocare dalla luccicante fede nuziale alla sua destra,annunciai.

"Spero che l'Ombra consumi anche te,lurido stronzo"

Appena terminai la frase,passarono esattamente cinque secondi,forse affinché lui si capacitò delle mie parole,prima che questo si alzò pacatamente girandosi e prendendo tra le dita una candela inutilizzata.  
>Si girò verso di me e io compresi quello che voleva fare.<br>Ma ciò non aiutò comunque la mia fortissima sensazione di paura.  
>Il cuore mi batteva feroce nel petto fregandosene dei miei limiti fisici.<p>

"Come vuoi tu,caro caro ragazzo"

Sussurrò a denti stretti con collera ben controllata.  
>I suoi passi ticchettanti si fecero vicini fino a che non si interruppero mentre l'uomo allungava la piccola miccia tra le fiamme affinché si infuocasse.<br>La fiammella ondeggiò letale eppure ignara delle sue capacità sopra la mia testa.  
>Alexander mi afferrò i capelli che fino a pochi minuti fa stava coccolando con violenza,tirandomi indietro la testa,esponendo il mio collo.<br>La candela sopra il mio fisico cominciava a fondersi con una gradualità timorosa.

I miei occhi si spostarono sul suo viso,colmi di paura mescolata a sfida mentre nei suoi guizzò crudele divertimento.

Spinse più forte la mia chioma all'indietro e dai miei denti sfuggì un gemito simile a un impercettibile sospiro.  
>Il calore della fiammella si avvicinò al mio collo,stuzzicandolo sadicamente,scottandolo quasi con provocazione.<br>Non smisi di guardarlo in faccia,sperando che afferrasse la mia irremovibilità e il suo sorriso si stese di più,stavolta lussurioso e compiaciuto.  
>Lanciai una rapida occhiata all'oggetto nella sua mano.<br>Le dense gocce di cera scivolarono lungo la candela con gradualità,schivando come per magia le dita sicure e forti di Alexander.  
>Repentinamente queste si lanciarono come in battaglia sulla mia pelle senza fare rumore e non appena raggiunsero la mia gola e le mie clavicole,ardenti e monolitiche,i punti colpiti assorbirono il liquido come cuocendo la mia carne.<br>Il dolore mi colpì all'improvviso,come uno schiaffo inaspettato e il cuore prese a pulsarmi spaventato contro la gabbia toracica.  
>Deglutì,sentendo il calore propagarsi sul mio collo,crudele.<br>Le mie braccia erano impotenti e tremanti ai lati dei miei fianchi.  
>Il barone spostò la candela,stavolta percorrendo il mio petto lasciando che piccole e spietate goccioline ricadessero come in fila indiana sul mio corpo.<br>Chiusi gli occhi avvertendo delle lacrime formarsi agli angoli degli occhi,cercando di rimanere nel loro punto di origine.  
>Serrai i denti per soffocare il bisogno di lamentarmi e per lo sforzo delle perle di sudore si formarono sulla mia fronte.<br>Plic,ploc,plic...  
>Le minuscole sfere bianche rotolavano scherzose sulla superficie del mio corpo,sfocandomi la vista progressivamente.<br>Mano a mano che l'uomo continuava nel suo compito,la fiammella si avvicinava silenziosa alla mia pelle,scottandola molto lentamente.  
>Rimasi a bocca aperta per la sofferenza.<br>La lingua sottile rossa e gialla era sopra il mio capezzolo sinistro,pericolosamente vicina al nocciolo.  
>Il barone la fece ondeggiare sulla mia aura,senza attraversarla,ma abbastanza vicina per permettere finalmente alle mie lacrime di scivolare lungo la mia gote.<br>Fece lo stesso con l'altro e di scatto la fiamma circondò il nucleo,inghiottendolo.  
>Un lungo e forte urlo scappò dalla mia bocca così come un rivolo di bava che scivolò lungo il mio mento.<p>

L'organo più indispensabile del mio corpo ora pulsava all'impazzata facendomi respirare a rantoli brevi e la mia vista si offusco di una fortissima e accecante luce bianca.  
>Il dolore mi otturò le orecchie.<br>Appena passò a bruciare anche l'altro nocciolo,ero a un passo dallo svenimento.  
>Singhiozzai pateticamente con il corpo scosso da sussulti e le mie orecchie si riempirono della risata insopportabile di Alexander.<br>Allungai la mano e lo spinsi a distanza con la poca forza che mi era rimasta e questo sciolse la sua presa sui miei capelli senza esitare.

Le mie dita tremanti si posarono sui miei capezzoli toccandoli senza riuscire a circondarli perché il solo sfiorarli mi dava già una sofferenza atroce.  
>La pelle era crespa,ruvida,bollente e tra le minuscole crepe si poteva avvertire della pelle salva leggermente umida.<br>Le dita si sporcarono di sangue ma non feci in tempo a vederle perché la vista imbiancata divenne improvvisamente nera come la notte. 

Capitolo 20

Mi svegliai all'incirca verso le sei del pomeriggio.

Lo captai dalla luce che filtrava attraverso le tende della mia camera da letto e che mi schiaffeggiava la faccia prepotentemente.  
>Grugnì contrariato stringendo le palpebre insieme e mi mossi.<br>I miei occhi si spalancarono per lo shock.  
>Ero sul mio letto (o almeno,sul letto in cui dormivo fino a cinque giorni fa) e la mia testa era appoggiata sul morbido cuscino di raso bianco posto sul centro.<br>I miei polsi erano incatenati,legati alle colonne del letto con una corda sottile e pungente,che oltre al dolore mi regalava un prurito insopportabile.  
>Erano state accerchiate insieme con la cura di un professionista,strettissime,provocandomi a ogni sfregamento una presa maggiore e dolorosa.<br>Dalle labbra mi sfuggì un gemito addolorato molto simile ad un singhiozzo.  
>Deglutì un paio di volte consecutive e all'improvviso mi assalirono brividi di sofferenza fisica,allargandosi pian piano sul mio petto come ventagli.<br>Mi guardai con occhi velati di panico,accorgendomi di essere nudo.  
>Mentre il panico prendeva possesso della mia mente,fissai i miei capezzoli sconvolto e spaventato.<br>Avevano ora assunto un colore violaceo scuro quasi tendente al nero ed erano piene di minuscole crepe simili a sottili vene bianche,lasciando intravedere la pelle sopravvissuta rosa e bagnata di sangue molto chiaro ed acceso,quasi brillante.  
>Le lacrime presero a pizzicarmi gli angoli degli occhi mentre sbattei la testa all'indietro,<p>

sprofondandola nel cuscino.  
>Le mie gambe erano libere ma mi dolevano a tal punto che non ebbi neppure il ben che minimo coraggio di provare ad alzarle.<br>Chiusi gli occhi e desiderai con tutto me stesso di non aprirli più,di non riuscirci e soprattutto di non averne più bisogno.  
>Proprio in quel momento la porta della mia stanza si aprì e il mio corpo trasalì involontariamente sul piumone costoso.<br>Alexander oltrepassò la soglia della zona da letto con un vassoio d'argento tra le mani e un sorriso prepotente e volgare sul viso scheletrico e abbronzato.

"Ma ciao,pulcino...dormito bene?"

Chiese beffardamente allungando i lati del suo sorriso e rendendolo più odioso e inquietante.  
>Si avvicinò al lato destro del letto e cercai in tutti i modi di spostarsi senza muovere in qualche modo i polsi ma non ci riuscì e la corda li strinse più forte.<br>Mi uscì dalle labbra un gemito di frustrazione e dolore.  
>Il barone si sedette alla mia sinistra,poggiando sulla superficie del letto il vassoio,di cui ora riuscì a scorgere il contenuto: un bicchiere di vino rosso,un piatto di carne a cubetti e coperta di una salsa al pomodoro e un piattino con diverse zucchine e carote tagliate a bastoncini.<br>L'uomo dai capelli bianchi mi accarezzò in un modo che doveva essere dolce e insieme tranquillante ma che servì solo a darmi su i nervi.

"Hai bisogno di mangiare qualcosa,altrimenti rischi sul serio di morire..."

Bisbigliò con la sua profondissima voce,divertendosi a percorrere i miei capelli con le dita.  
>Io inspirai ed espirai lentamente in cerca disperata di una risposta che non mi avrebbe garantito uno stupro o una tortura in più.<p>

"Meglio così"

Risposi infine fissandolo negli occhi alla ricerca terrorizzata di una reazione.  
>Alexander si limitò a inclinare la testa di lato facendo ricadere lungo la spalla i suoi lunghi capelli bianchi come la neve e sospirare di esasperazione e sadico divertimento.<p>

"Oh,coraggio,non fare il difficile!"

Esordì e prese tra le dita un succoso cubetto di carne.  
>Solo in quel momento mi accorsi che sul vassoio non c'erano posate.<br>Avvicinò il bocconcino stretto tra le lunghe dita anoressiche alle mie labbra guardandomi con i suoi luccicanti occhi bicromati.

"Su,mangia...ti assicuro che è delizioso..."

La sola idea di dover essere sfamato da lui mi dava il voltastomaco...  
>Il pensiero poi di dover circondare le sue dita callose con la bocca e stringere tra i denti la carne che lui teneva tra le sue dita affusolate poi era una visione troppo disgustosa anche solo da immaginare.<br>Scossi la testa premendola più forte contro il cuscino allontanandomi dalla sua mano,fissando disagiatamente quell'appetitoso e maledetto cubetto di carne.  
>Il barone emise un suono simile a un prolungato gemito contrariato a bocca serrata.<p>

"Dio,quanto sei infantile e cocciuto!Che ti costa aprire le tue labbra paffutelle e mangiare?"

"Non mi costa niente,come non costa niente a te slegarmi e farmi mangiare con le posate,come una persona normale"

Alexander fece una risata squillante e breve,dandomi delle pacche quasi paterne sulla nuca.

"Come se non avessi la capacità di prevedere una tua possibile ribellione e patetica fuga..."

Rispose insistendo a spingere il bocconcino di carne davanti alla mia faccia,macchiandomi con una densa goccia di sugo il petto,pericolosamente vicino al capezzolo.  
>Il mio sguardo cadde su questa che andava strisciando lungo la mia costola per poi posarsi nuovamente sul viso del barone.<br>Quest'ultimo stava guardando la goccia con un sorriso perverso sulle labbra.

"Ti sei sporcato..."

Mi guardò negli occhi per un momento,questi pieni di sfida e lussuria.

"Ci penso io a pulirti..."

Sussurrò e lasciò la mano aleggiante sul piatto che ancora stringeva il cubetto di carne e si piegò sul mio petto,solleticandomi la spalla con la sua folta chioma.  
>La sua lingua lunga e umida mi percorse il lembo di pelle macchiato lentamente e con passione,inumidendomi di saliva il petto.<br>Il mio viso prese praticamente fuoco per l'imbarazzo e gemetti di disgusto e contrarietà,oltre che di immenso imbarazzo.  
>Appena alzò lo sguardo si leccò lentamente le labbra,mostrando per appena un secondo la salsa che in quel momento mi parve sangue facendomi rabbrividire.<p>

"Mhm,ottimo..."

Ammise sottovoce sorridendomi.  
>Inutile dire che la nausea che ebbi in quel momento di consumò lo stomaco e la gola.<br>Il bocconcino tornò nuovamente davanti alla mia bocca e io in tutta risposta ringhiai,mostrando i denti come un cucciolo di lupo selvatico.

"Non voglio mangiare,Alexander!"

"Probabilmente no,ma non voglio che tu muoia prima del previsto"

Rispose con rabbia controllata.  
>Appena le sue lunghe unghie mi sfiorarono la pelle delle labbra,attaccai con i denti le sue dita con forza.<br>L'uomo squittì lievemente di sorpresa ma non di dolore.  
>Anzi...<br>Nei suoi occhi guizzò una luce indecente e peccaminosa,libidinosa e sconcertante.

"Ma che tenero..."

Sussurrò soddisfatto e altamente eccitato.  
>Aprì la bocca per sbraitare ma lui ne approfittò infilandomi in bocca il cubetto morbido con forza.<br>Il gusto esplose dolcemente sulla mia lingua,la carne era succosa e condita con precisione e la salsa era dolce e salata insieme,una vera orchestra di sapori perfetti.  
>Chiusi gli occhi estasiato da quel piacere culinario e nelle mie orecchie giunse una risatina divertita e roca dell'uomo dai capelli bianchi.<br>Il bisogno di mangiare prevalse su ogni cosa in quel momento e quel sapore delizioso rafforzò la mia decisione di gustarmi i bocconcini dalle sue dita senza fare caso a quel mezzo così disgustoso di sfamarmi.

Avevo una fame assurda in quel momento,non mettevo qualcosa sotto i denti da più di due giorni...  
>Inoltre non sapevo che mi avrebbe fatto se non avessi rispettato le sue condizioni e se non avessi mangiato dalle sue mani...<br>Una volta finito quel pasto appagante e delizioso chiusi gli occhi assopendomi immediatamente e fui grato al cibo di avermi donato oltre alla sazietà anche la forza di dormire così da non vedere per un paio di ore il barone e sfuggire da tutto quello che mi perseguitava.

Capitolo 21

Da quando il barone mi aveva preso nelle sue grinfie,dormivo senza fare sogni e tanto meno incubi.  
>Era come se andassi in trance vedendo solo una sfondo nero o grigio a seconda del tempo che passava e della luce che filtrava dai vetri delle finestre.<br>Mi svegliavo con un grugnito ne soddisfatto ne deluso avendo visioni neutre ma per lo meno riposavo ed era questo l'importante.  
>Era sempre meglio che svegliarmi tutte le notti gridando e ansimando con il corpo ricoperto di sudore con ancora dietro le palpebre le vivide scene oniriche che mi tormentavano a non finire.<br>Ripensai alle notti in cui Alexander entrava nella mia stanza sentendo le mie urla,sedendosi sul bordo del letto a ripetermi che andava tutto bene e che presto sarebbe finito tutto,mentre con le dita mi rimuoveva i capelli umidi dalla fronte imperlata e dalle guance tremanti e arrossate.  
>Ricordai la sua voce profonda e persuasiva che cercava di ricordarmi che ero nel mondo reale,ricordai di aver diverse volte pensato di non sapere quale dei due universi fosse il migliore.<br>E soprattutto rimembrai i suoi occhi:quegli strani fari sottili e profondi dai diversi colori,così intensi e orribilmente confidenziali.  
>Come avevo fatto a non leggere in questi il suo strano e indecente desiderio sessuale nei miei confronti?<br>Come avevo fatto a non accorgermi di ciò che galleggiava nei suoi tremendi pensieri?

Mentre pensavo a ciò,non mi resi neppure conto di essermi svegliato e fissavo il soffitto la cui vista era ostruita dalle tende verde scuro del mio letto a baldacchino.  
>Alla realizzazione di ciò trasalì lievemente come uscito da una possessione e socchiusi gli occhi sospirando e percepì l'odore del mio alito: carne,verdure e vino rosso.<br>Il ricordo di quel pasto mi ricoprì di nuovo appetito ma bastò ricordarmi che era stato il barone a nutrirmi per spegnere ogni mia rinnovata voglia.

"Non ti ho mai visto dormire tanto,sai?"

La voce dal marcato accento tedesca fu poco più di un sussurro,vicina al mio orecchio,schiaffeggiando la pelle di questo con il suo innaturale calore.  
>Girai la testa di scatto e vi trovai il barone sdraiato al mio fianco,con il gomito appoggiato sul letto e il mento sul palmo della mano.<br>Ovviamente e senza alcuna sorpresa,stava sorridendo libidinosamente. 

"Sono rimasto a guardarti riposare tutto il tempo...sembravi così rilassato..."

Ammise facendomi venire la pelle d'oca per l'orrore e il disgusto.  
>Feci una smorfia per esprimermi e dalle labbra mi sfuggì un gemito schifato che lo fece ridacchiare.<p>

"Oh,stai tranquillo...non ti ho fatto nulla mentre sonnecchiavi..."

Si mise a quattro zampe lentamente e strisciò come una vipera a rallentatore verso di me.  
>Trasalì apertamente e quel gesto mi ricordò di essere con i polsi ancora legati al letto.<br>Lo guardai esprimendo paura e shock ma lui non sembrò curarsi minimamente delle emozioni che il mio sguardo faceva trasparire.

"Aspettavo che ti svegliassi...non sarebbe la stessa cosa..."

Bisbigliò tra il divertimento e l'eccitazione sessuale.  
>Strinsi le labbra insieme e squittii impaurito ma non servì a fermare l'uomo dai capelli bianchi.<br>Le sue lunghe dita circondarono il mio mento premendo con grande forza contro le ossa sporgenti dei miei zigomi,avvicinando il mio viso dolorosamente e sigillando le mie labbra con le sue.  
>Insinuò immediatamente la sua lunga lingua dentro la mia bocca,violando ogni pezzo di pelle per poi strisciare sul mio muscolo tremante e contratto.<br>Le mie gambe si contorsero impotenti sulla superficie rugosa del letto e appena lo feci il barone gemette dentro la mia bocca estasiato e aumentando la presa sulla mia faccia.  
>Con i denti piccoli e affilati mi morse la lingua facendomi spalancare la bocca per gridare di dolore e lui ne approfittò per allargare anche la sua,aderendola con maggiore voglia e crescente lussuria.<br>Con la mano libera mi percorse tra i pettorali,scendendo lungo il mio stomaco e circondando poi con le dita forti e vigorose il mio membro spoglio con tale violenza che mi sembrò volesse staccarlo.  
>Feci un prolungato gemito contrariato per il rilascio,la vergogna e il disgusto ma questo non fece altro che incrementare il suo fuoco.<br>Prese a massaggiarmi con maggiore potenza tra le gambe nel tentativo di eccitarmi e il bacio divenne a dir poco volgare mentre il mio volto divenne altamente paonazzo.  
>La sua lingua affamata e peccaminosa si insinuò nella caverna della mia bocca con gran velocità,strisciando di tanto in tanto fuori per percorrermi la circonferenza delle labbra e mordendo queste di tanto in tanto.<br>La sua presa rimase forte ma sembrò diventare instabile per il suo eccessivo fremito libidinoso.  
>Allungò la gamba estendendola fino a toccare con il freddo stivale nero la mia anca sinistra e si issò senza smettere di toccare e di baciarmi.<br>Premette il suo corpo anoressico e innaturalmente forzuto sopra il mio,togliendo la mano dal mio membro per insinuarla tra i miei capelli e stringerli con ferocia.  
>Il suo sesso si avvertiva sodo e leggermente umido attraverso la stoffa dei suo pantaloni.<br>Lo schiacciò contro il mio,facendoli strofinare uno contro l'altro per suscitarmi.  
>Gli morsi la lingua con brutalità necessaria a farla sanguinare notevolmente ma non è uscì nemmeno una goccia.<br>Il mio atto lo fece ringhiare e fare le fusa dentro mia bocca e cercai disperatamente di staccare le nostre bocche.  
>Non riuscivo a respirare da quanto eravamo attaccati e il bacio durava da davvero troppo tempo.<br>Mi sembrava che il suo sapore acre e cadaverico mi stesse intossicando la bocca e drogando le narici.

Appena si staccò da me accompagnato da un lungo e denso filo di bava,gettai la testa all'indietro con il cuore che mi batteva all'impazzata dentro il petto per lo sforzo e l'imbarazzo.  
>Le mie guance mi bruciavano di rossore esagerato e le avvertì bollenti come il fuoco.<br>Il respiro pesante e affaticato di Alexander mi percosse la faccia villanamente e questo mi leccò dal lato destro del mio zigomo al lato del mio occhio.

"Sei così caldo,delizioso e sexy..."

Sussurrò con le labbra poggiate al mio padiglione auricolare,la voce ricca di vivace lussuria,poggiando poi le braccia ai lati della mia testa e circondando il mio lobo prendendo a succhiare l'orecchio con languore,ondeggiando e strusciandosi ininterrottamente sul mio fisico tormentato riempiendomi di scintille di forte dolore ogni qualvolta sfiorasse i capezzoli.  
>Io singhiozzai pateticamente,sapendo che ogni mia mossa avrebbe potuto tradirmi.<br>I polsi avrebbero potuto stringersi ancora di più con un mio gesto,le gambe avrebbero solo intensificato il fuoco di Alexander con un loro tremolio o contorsione verso di lui.  
>Le lacrime mi scesero lungo le gote stuzzicandomi il mento e fondendosi poi sulla mia clavicola nuda.<p>

Il fiato del barone diventava via via poco più di un soffio lascivo e impercettibile e il mio piagnucolio riempì il mio corpo con convulsioni orribili.  
>I lunghi capelli lisci e bianchi del barone ricadevano come una tenda lungo i lati della mia faccia oscurandomi debolmente la visuale già ostruita dalle lacrime.<p>

Con mio orrore e di gran lunga contro la mia volontà,la mia virilità prese a indurirsi facendo sorridere l'uomo che ora mi guardava negli occhi con il viso leggermente sudato.  
>La soddisfazione era fin troppo leggibile nei lineamenti del suo volto.<p>

Piansi più rumorosamente con le labbra che mi tremavano violentemente e cercai di fissarlo attraverso la prigionia delle mie lacrime.

"Qualcuno si sta eccitando,eh?"

Domandò facendomi infuriare e contemporaneamente terrorizzare,imbarazzare.  
>Si alzò da me rimanendo però a cavalcioni e si sfilò la camicia gettandola sul pavimento,mettendo senza vergogna in mostra un petto eccessivamente snello e abbronzato,dalle rughe marcate.<p>

"...vediamo di risolvere il problema,ti va?"

Le dita affusolate si posarono sulla sua cintura e appena prese a slacciarla cacciai un urlo disperato.  
>Inutile raccontare quello che successe...ve lo starete già immaginando fin troppo bene...<br>Vi basti sapere che lui gemeva ferocemente,che io gridavo,che lui ansimava faticosamente e che io perdevo poi conoscenza sotto il suo corpo appagato e spietatamente egoista.

Capitolo 22

Dopo la violazione da parte di Alexander,caddi addormentato e mi svegliai il giorno successivo in mattinata.  
>Aprì gli occhi con fatica reprimendo un grugnito di dolore avvertendo brividi di dolore percorrermi gli arti e le zone intime,dolorosi come scintille elettriche.<br>Guardai fuori dalla finestra scrutando con la speranza fioca negli occhi il panorama...  
>Il sole si stava alzando in cielo come iniettato di sangue e il cielo era grigiastro con diverse sfumature di azzurro.<p>

Approfittai della solitudine per stringere gli occhi e scoppiare a piangere stringendo le labbra insieme per non gridare e fare rumore.

Il barone entrò nella mia stanza dopo circa mezz'ora dal mio risveglio.  
>Indossava un accappatoio da notte rosso con diverse cuciture dorate e si potevano notare dei polsini bianchi ricamati con stoffa pregiata uscire dalle maniche.<br>Appena si accorse che ero sveglio mi sorrise in maniera neutra. 

"Buongiorno,splendore...come ti senti?"

Chiese con tonalità roca probabilmente dal sonno..o almeno lo spero.  
>Si incamminò verso lato destro del letto e io agitai istintivamente le gambe sulla superficie rugosa in preda al panico.<br>L'uomo dai capelli bianchi rispose al mio gesto terrorizzato alzando semplicemente un sopracciglio e sedendosi accanto a me.  
>Guardai senza interesse i piedi scheletrici uscire per qualche attimo dalla stoffa cremisi per poi insinuarsi in questa con un lieve e impercettibile fruscio.<br>Le sue dita congelate e anoressiche mi percorsero la guancia e seguirono l'osso della mascella lentamente dandomi enorme fastidio.  
>Mentre mi infilava una ciocca ribelle di capelli castani dietro l'orecchio,feci una smorfia marcata contrariato dalla sua carezza.<p>

"Che c'è?Il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua?"

Chiese sottovoce con tono stanco per l'esasperazione.  
>Feci vagare il mio sguardo sul mio corpo,ora coperto da una camicia da notte di un bianco sgargiante.<br>Il terrore mi aveva indurito i capezzoli torturati e doloranti e i noccioli premevano contro la stoffa leggera come sull'attenti.  
>Alexander li guardò per qualche attimo sospirando di dispiacere e desiderio,guardando poi il mio viso.<p>

"E' un vero peccato che ti abbia dovuto punire...mi sarebbe piaciuto gustarmeli ancora un po'..."

Quella frase mi diede una tale rabbia e un tale schifo che senza pensarci girai la testa di scatto verso la sua direzione e gli sputai in faccia.  
>Il mio gesto di audace furia lo colse di sorpresa e questo rilasciò un gemito stupido pulendosi il viso bersagliato con la manica dell'accappatoio.<br>Mentre lo faceva mi accorsi che stava sorridendo e non repressi un ringhio di frustrazione e ira.  
>Una risata profonda e breve sfuggì dalle sue labbra sottili martellandomi le orecchie.<p>

"Come non detto...!"

Esclamò in risposta guardandomi divertito.  
>Strinsi le labbra insieme fissando il soffitto.<br>Dovevo assolutamente scappare.  
>Dovevo trovare il modo di fuggire da quel castello,da quell'uomo,dai miei ricordi peccaminosi.<br>Se non lo avrei fatto quel giorno,probabilmente sarei impazzito,me lo sentivo.  
>Lo percepivo grazie a un palpito che si sedette su ogni mio muscolo e osso.<br>Squittì di sorpresa appena avvertì la mano fredda e sottile di Alexander posarsi sul mio ginocchio,salendo piuttosto rapidamente per poi fermarsi sulla mia coscia nuda.  
>Lo guardai negli occhi ringhiando e mostrando i denti e nel viso dove credevo di leggere perversione vi vidi la serietà.<p>

"Arrenditi,Daniel...te l'ho spiegato tante,tante volte. Ti basta pronunciare cinque paroline e ti slego."

Le labbra mi presero a tremare e cercai in tutti i modi di tranquillizzarle deglutendo un paio di volte consecutive.  
>Il panico mi stava per far scoppiare a piangere un'altra volta.<br>Nuotai nei suoi occhi bicromati e freddi per trovarvi la pietà ma non arguii niente.

Non risposi.  
>Insomma,ero irritato e psicologicamente demolito e non me la sentivo né di parlare né di sprecare fiato che mi sarebbe poi servito per respirare.<br>Ero a conoscenza del fatto che,essendo non umano,Alexander aveva la capacità di leggermi la mente,così lasciai che lo facesse questa volta,concentrando ogni fibra di me stesso in un pensiero indiscutibile,preciso e immutabile.

-Picchiami e torturami pure quanto vuoi...non ho e non avrò mai intenzione di dirti una frase del genere,bestia schifosa-

Le sue dita lunghe e forti si insinuarono nella mia carne e le unghie estese mi lacerarono la pelle consistente in meno di trenta secondi.  
>Gemetti lievemente perché a cospetto delle tante cose che mi aveva fatto questo era praticamente un solletico e realizzai con un brivido che il mio corpo si era oramai quasi abituato alle sue oscene e impensabili torture.<br>Lasciò la presa sulla mia pelle lasciando un arrossamento e delle linee sottili di un rubino quasi luccicante che presero a gocciolare sulle lenzuola il loro denso liquido pitturando macabramente.  
>La loro vista mi fece quasi squittire per aver riportato in vita sgradevoli ricordi del giorno precedente,della violenza sessuale così feroce da avermi fatto perdere una grande quantità di sangue dal retto.<br>Davanti agli occhi rividi il sorriso impertinente del barone,il suo corpo anoressico e sudato,la vista sfocata per le spinte rapide,profonde e brutali e nelle orecchie mi parve di risentire il mio nome gridato dal piacere intenso.  
>Non riuscì a trattenermi dal tremare violentemente in memoria di ciò mentre Alexander si alzava dal letto bofonchiando tra sé e sé nervosamente.<br>Sistemò la corda che teneva la veste stretta intorno ai fianchi rifacendo un nodo che c'era già.  
>Mi guardò dentro gli occhi con la rabbia pura che gli pitturava il viso abbronzato e anziano.<p>

"Peggio per te!"

Ruggì infine uscendo dalla stanza e sbattendo con rabbia la porta dietro di sé.  
>Appena lo fece,permisi nuovamente alle lacrime calde e salate di percorrermi le gote.<br>Quel giorno stesso avrei dovuto scegliere tra due cose: morire o fuggire.  
>Non mi importava come avrei potuto fare,ma sapevo di essere obbligato a eseguire uno di questi due comandi.<br>La mia sanità mentale era oramai un disastro stavo perdendo ogni briciolo di lucidità rimastomi.  
>Dovevo altrimenti sapevo che sarei diventato completamente pazzo,avrei perso me stesso.<br>E dovevo fare in fretta.  
>Guardai i polsi legati sopra la mia testa e la corda letale che li teneva. Se mi sarei mosso più di tanto,la corda mi avrebbe scavato non sulla,ma dentro la pelle.<br>Me l'avrebbe aperta del tutto come due bocche terrorizzate e spalancate e il dolore sarebbe stato atroce...sarebbe stato talmente allucinante che una volta che il canapo avrebbe sfiorato l'osso del polso sarei morto di dolore e dissanguamento.  
>Le vene avrebbero ceduto e si sarebbero spezzate riversando fiumi di sangue nero e caldo lungo le mie braccia tese.<br>Quell'immagine mi fece rabbrividire e saltare diverse volte il cuore in petto.  
>Come altro diavolo potevo fare per liberarmi?<br>Mi guardai disperatamente intorno e non trovai nulla.  
>Niente candele,niente (ovviamente) coltelli,niente di niente.<br>Un sospiro tremante e sconvolto mi uscì dalle labbra e strinsi gli occhi insieme per la concentrazione.  
>La sua mente stuzzicò una parola e quasi trasalì sul piumone...<br>I Grunt...i grunt giravano per il castello e passavano ogni tanto davanti alle camere del piano superiore durante la notte...li avevo sentiti varie volte grugnire ed emettere suoni strani...  
>Quelle creature,sebbene sotto il controllo del barone,erano assetate di sangue e senza pietà.<br>Gli sarebbe bastato...  
>Appena li riaprì,quasi quindici minuti dopo,davanti agli occhi avevo un piano,una grossa speranza e un'agonizzante paura.<p>

Capitolo 23

Il resto della giornata sembrò passare,a differenza di tutti gli altri giorni tremendi,così rapidamente da risultare frustrante.  
>Alexander entrò in camera mia per forzarmi a mangiare durante l'ora di pranzo,poi per trascinarmi in discussioni a cui non diedi ne mente ne cuore e infine prima che calasse del tutto la notte,alle luci dell'alba,arrivò in camera prendendo a riempirmi il viso di morsi come se non mangiasse da giorni e sfilandosi poi i pantaloni alzandomi la veste da notte fino alle clavicole.<br>Quando mi prese con mia grande sorpresa lo fece molto lentamente,come per gustarsi ogni spinta,ogni mia espressione.  
>I suoi occhi famelici e crudeli erano difatti puntati sul mio viso per tutta la durata della violazione e mi costrinse mentalmente a guardarlo anche io senza distogliere lo sguardo,nemmeno per un attimo.<br>Gemevo di paura,dolore e vergogna,le lacrime mi davano in parte sollievo grazie al loro effetto sfocato,oscurandomi in parte la vista di quegli occhi tremendi e colmi di libidine.  
>E' stato meno doloroso degli ultimi stupri essendo più "delicato" ma fu terribile.<br>Approfittò dei suoi movimenti coordinati e lenti per coprirmi il corpo di baci,morsi e leccate sfuggenti.  
>I suoi lunghi capelli bianchi mi stuzzicarono la pelle del petto e del collo ogni volta che si abbassava e i morsi erano così violenti che in più parti la pelle cedette lasciando riversare sul mio corpo gocce di sangue.<br>Durò molto molto tempo.  
>Dio,se durò.<br>Fu l'abuso più lungo che il mio corpo abbia mai subito.  
>Quando riuscivo per un secondo a distogliere gli occhi fissavo l'orologio a pendolo sopra le spalle del barone chiedendomi quanto ancora sarebbe durata quella tortura.<br>Probabilmente,anzi,so per certo che era così,i miei gemiti e la mia faccia (oltre ovviamente ai miei occhi nei suoi) lo eccitavano a tal punto che non riusciva a smettere di eiaculare.  
>Una cosa assolutamente disgustosa e disumana.<br>Sapevo che il barone era soprannaturale ma non avrei pensato che potessero avere prestazioni sessuali così animalesche e durature.  
>Raggiunse l'apice dell'ecstasy dentro di me nove volte in tre ore.<br>Quando rimosse il suo membro finalmente morbido dal mio corpo le ginocchia mi tremavano di stanchezza e dolore.  
>Il mio corpo era bagnato di lacrime,sudore,liquido seminale,sangue e saliva.<br>Come se l'avermi baciato di continuo durante l'atto non bastasse,mi mise una mano tra i capelli sigillando le mie labbra con le sue in un lungo e feroce bacio.  
>Quando si staccò con un sorriso perverso e una luce peccaminosa negli occhi mi sistemò abbassandomi la camicia da notte e si vestì in silenzio senza smettere di scrutarmi per poi uscire dalla camera senza proferir parola alcuna. <p>

Annaspai mentalmente e fisicamente distrutto per venticinque minuti mentre sentivo i liquidi sul mio corpo asciugarsi lentamente.  
>Il cuore mi batteva ardentemente dentro il pomo d'Adamo e le mie cosce non volevano smettere di tremare.<br>Ero estenuato.  
>Mi sentì come se fossi stato scoperto.<br>Insomma,il giorno stesso in cui avevo organizzato una fuga lui si era preso il mio corpo per un tempo così infinitamente lungo che faticavo a respirare normalmente,figurarsi camminare...  
>Le lacrime non smisero di percorrermi il viso,calde e salate e in parte stranamente consolatorie.<br>A costo di svenire per la stanchezza dopo una corsa,dovevo andarmene.  
>Non potevo stare un minuto di più.<br>Tirai su col naso per farmi forza sistemando il fondo schiena sul letto e la posizione a lungo da me avuta mi provocò un formicolio potente simile a fitte generose sulle anche.  
>Strinsi i denti insieme mentre sentivo la corda stringermi leggermente più forte i polsi e mi costrinsi a sedermi.<br>La veste da notte era aderente al mio corpo e potevo vedere i miei capezzoli torturati inturgidirsi di paura e di fatica.  
>Oramai l'unica luce presente nella stanza era quella bianca e dolce della luna,che penetrava i vetri delle finestre rigettandosi in un'ombra circolare nera sul letto a baldacchino.<br>Erano all'incirca le ventidue.  
>Avevo gli occhi talmente velati di lacrime da non riuscire a leggere l'orologio.<br>Le mie orecchie bagnate e morsicate rimasero sull'attenti alla ricerca di un grugnito disgusto e familiare.  
>Dovevo stare ben attento.<br>Era la mia ultima occasione e non potevo sprecarla sbagliando.  
>Altrimenti sarei passato al piano B: sfregare i polsi contro la corda fino a morire dissanguato.<br>Rabbrividì al pensiero e non riuscì a interrompere i tremore del mio corpo.  
>Ero terrorizzato eppure speranzoso,il cuore mi batteva nel petto rapido come le ali di un colibrì.<br>Per le prime,quando udì un ringhio disumano che veniva dal corridoio,non credetti di averlo sentito per davvero.  
>La convinzione di essere talmente spaventato e fiducioso da avere le allucinazioni non era da scartare,dopotutto.<br>Fatto sta che avevo sentito un grugnito perché c'era stato.  
>Il mio corpo ancora lievemente bagnato trasalì sulle coperte e rimasi senza fiato.<br>Ok,dovevo stare calmo.  
>Molto calmo.<br>I miei sforzi sarebbero in caso contrario stati inutili e avrebbero soltanto peggiorato la mia lucidità.

Presi a sbattere le gambe sul letto con grande forza cercando di non muovere molto i polsi e ringhiai così forte da ululare.  
>Se qualcuno mi avrebbe visto in quel momento,avrebbe pensato che ero un pazzo.<br>O forse lo ero per davvero.  
>Non fermai quel ritmo e appena i passi pesanti del mostro si intensificarono così come i grugniti lasciai che un sorriso mi percorresse le labbra.<br>Avevo attirato la sua attenzione!  
>I suoi artigli di metallo presero a sfondare la porta con incredibile rapidità e questo entrò nella stanza ansimante per la fame.<br>Appena si trovò al centro del salottino d'entrata della mia camera si guardò velocemente intorno per poi posare i suoi occhi sformati su di me.  
>Evitai di guardarlo troppo a lungo,il suo viso deforme con quella mascella distrutta erano terrificanti.<br>Continuai a muovermi mentre lui si avvicinava con uno scatto improvviso dandomi un colpo proprio vicino alle coscia nude e squittì di paura sentendomi sbiancare.  
>Appena riprovò,alzai le ginocchia premendole contro il petto e lui mi fissò come indignato.<br>Ora c'era la mossa più complicata da fare e dovevo essere preciso e non farmi prendere dalla paura.  
>Allungò di nuovo gli artigli in aria per prepararsi al colpo definitivo e proprio in quel momento mi alzai con il sedere facendo come una rapida capriola all'indietro mettendo i piedi sul muro.<br>Il cuore si fermò dentro il mio petto non appena avvertì i suoi artigli che facilmente mozzavano la corda e caddi di schiena con la faccia rivolta alla testiera del letto.  
>Ero libero.<br>Ero libero...

Ero libero!

Un'altra zampata cercò di colpirmi e rotolai dolorante cadendo a pancia in giù sul pavimento e l'adrenalina del momento mi diede la forza di alzarmi in piedi e di scattare così velocemente in piedi da quasi scivolare sul pavimento.  
>Il mostro riuscì infine ad aprirmi degli sfuggenti e lunghi graffi sulla schiena e gemetti lievemente mentre i miei piedi prendevano a muoversi furiosamente sul pavimento,giù per le scale.<br>Il corpo mi doleva da impazzire,nelle mie orecchie sentivo come grida stridule per la paura e la gioia crescente e sapevo di non poter reggere senza perdere i sensi per più di dieci minuti.  
>Corsi sentendo l'aria fredda percorrermi le gambe nude mentre le lacrime mi scendevano lungo il viso,liberandosi in una fontana di soddisfazione. <p>

Capitolo 23

La mia fuga fu quasi soprannaturale.  
>Mi sentivo come se tutto intorno a me mutasse in bene e in male di continuo, senza interruzione.<br>Le mie gambe si muovevano da sole come se possedessero vita propria e il cuore mi batteva così forte nel petto da sfocarmi la visuale.  
>Il respiro mi usciva a rantoli dalle labbra non per lo sforzo ma la paura, la paura esagerata e lesiva di poter essere trovato, di fallire un'altra volta...di essere violentato ancora.<br>Le lacrime continuavano a scendere dai miei occhi stuzzicandomi le gote sfuggendo poi come gocce di pioggia.  
>Dentro le orecchie udivo solo il mio respiro affannoso e i miei passi esageratamente rapidi.<br>Mi sembrava di avere le ali ai piedi.  
>Ogni qualvolta sentissi dei ringhi o grugniti ovviamente sospetti svoltavo un angolo a caso per sfuggirvi, anche a costo di perdermi.<br>Forse il mio vero obiettivo non era di uscire da quel maniero infernale ma di dare libero sfogo con le mie gambe della mia frustrazione, rabbia ,dolore...  
>Corsi per quasi venti ininterrotti minuti prima di trovare un ostacolo.<br>Un terribile ostacolo.  
>Arrivai al salone d'entrata con il cuore oramai impazzito contro la mia pelle che assaporava liberamente l'aria di libertà che cominciava a farsi sentire appoggiandosi sulle mie ossa doloranti e inascoltate.<br>E lo vidi.  
>Il barone era davanti al portone d'entrata con le braccia incrociate in una posa di attesa che mi spaesò.<br>I suoi luccicanti occhi bicromati mi fissavano irradiando una furia impalpabile, frustrazione e impazienza.  
>Feci quasi fatica a fermare i piedi una volta che lo ebbi davanti a me data la velocità acquisita.<br>Appena i miei piedi si posarono del tutto sulla pietra fredda e scagliata avvertì la fatica percorrermi le gambe come un brivido pesante, caldo e pulsante.  
>Inspirai con il naso avvertendo il sudore scendere lungo la mia fronte.<p>

"Dove credi di andare?"

Riuscì a sentire attraverso il mio pesante respiro.  
>Indietreggiai di un passo non distogliendo lo sguardo da lui mentre il panico si faceva spazio nelle mie emozioni sovrastando la gioia e l'adrenalina.<br>Deglutì rumorosamente mordendomi poi il labbro inferiore avvertendone il calore e l'umidità.

"V-va-vado via, A-Alexander" annaspai cercando di mettere forza e coraggio dentro i miei occhi.

L'uomo dai capelli bianchi si lasciò sfuggire un suono simile a un sospiro di puro disprezzo.  
>"Mi hai proprio scocciato…"<p>

Ruggì in una tonalità così animalesca da farmi sentire un brivido tremante lungo la spina dorsale.  
>Il barone scattò verso di me con i denti appuntiti scoperti da un ringhio e le mani chiuse in due pugni sicuri e pericolosi.<br>Squittì indietreggiando e senza pensarci alzai la gamba destra colpendolo in piena faccia con un calcio.  
>Alexander gemette di sorpresa e rabbia e allungò la mano per acchiapparmi ma fu troppo lento…<br>Lo schivai facendo una rapida capriola tra le sue gambe in quel momento lievemente separate e avvertì le sue dita tentare di afferrare la mia camicia da notte prima di mettere disperatamente le mani tremanti di paura sull'anello d'acciaio del portone per aprirlo.

"DOVE CREDI DI ANDARE?!"

L'urlo furioso mi provocò un paio di capriole dentro il petto e un maggiore tremore alle mani ma non smisi comunque di tirare la porta verso di me per spalancarla e fuggire.  
>Appena finalmente avvertì sulle gambe nude il vento freddo che si intrufolava dentro e vidi la luce della luna inondare il pavimento di pietra, l'uomo dietro di me mi mise una mano sul retro del collo facendo sbattere rumorosamente la testa sulla porta e dalle labbra mi sfuggì un grido affievolito e debole ma non smisi di tenere la porta aperta mentre lui mi alzava con la mano libera la veste fino alla base dei fianchi.<p>

"TU SEI MIO, LO VUOI CAPIRE O NO?!"

Gridò fuori di sé abbassandosi molto velocemente i pantaloni.  
>No…<br>NO !  
>Non poteva andare di nuovo a finire così!<br>Non potevo essere nuovamente la vittima, essere nuovamente il giocattolo di quell'uomo perverso e malato!  
>Mi agitai talmente tanto da riuscire a fargli alleggerire la presa sulla mia chioma e ne approfittai per girarmi di scatto e mordergli con tutta la forza che avevo la mano scheletrica.<br>Potei avvertire lo scricchiolio delle sue ossa sporgenti sotto i miei denti, la pelle rugosa sulle mie labbra, il sapore metallico del sangue sulla lingua, oltre al suo delizioso grido di dolore.  
>In quel momento pensai di non aver mai udito un suono tanto piacevole.<br>Il mio piede nudo si spinse con furia, la MIA furia sulle sue costole anoressiche e lo vidi cadere all'indietro prima di rigirarmi e dare un'ulteriore spinta alla porta per aprirla del tutto.  
>Il vento mi scompigliò i capelli e la veste leggera e quello che riuscì a capire dopo fu solo la sensazione armoniosa ,incredibile, orgasmica dell'erba bagnata e fredda sotto i miei piedi nudi.<br>Scappai con tutte le forze che riuscivo a trovare dentro il mio corpo torturato e nelle mie orecchie risuonarono i muggiti del barone.  
>Non penso di aver mai corso così velocemente.<br>Ogni cosa davanti a me era sfocata, come multiple macchie di colore confusi.  
>Il respiro si fece roco e breve e i polmoni oltre che le gambe mi bruciavano letteralmente di fatica.<br>L'aria congelata mi percorreva la faccia come la carezza di un amante e la camicia da notte ballava con il vento una danza di gioia sincera e infinita.  
>Ma soprattutto sorridevo.<br>Credevo di aver dimenticato come si facesse.  
>Pensavo di aver scordato quell'arricciamento che si faceva con gli angoli della bocca aprendosi anche a mostrare i denti arrivando a toccare l'osso al di sotto degli occhi.<br>Allargai le braccia facendomele investire dal vento e versai lacrime, tante, infinite lacrime.  
>Non ho idea di quanto un'emozione possa sovrastare i limiti fisici.<br>Fatto sta che ero così felice e così euforico che non riuscì a smettere di muovermi.  
>E più mi allontanavo da quello che posso solo definire l'inferno terrestre, più la libertà prendeva possesso della mia anima, liberandosi dentro di me con un urlo a lungo ingiustamente trattenuto.<br>Cominciai a ridere.  
>A ridere sguaiatamente arrivando a una tonalità squillante ,disperata e non riuscivo proprio a smettere di sorridere.<br>Oh, proprio non ci riuscivo!  
>Finalmente il panico e l'ansia erano stati scacciati dalla mia mente…ero troppo, troppo distante dal castello per poter essere catturato.<br>Corsi tra le case come un bambino pazzo di gioia mentre il terreno sotto i miei piedi mutava in pietra e schegge di legno.  
>Le luci fioche che cullavano il villaggio dolcemente addormentato di Altstadt mi riempirono come la vista di puntini aumentando in un certo senso il mio senso di sicurezza.<br>Dopotutto per me la luce è sempre stato sinonimo di speranza.  
>E fu proprio quello che pensai e su cui continuai a riflettere anche una volta che superai il villaggio cadendo svenuto abbandonato dai sensi e dalla disumana stanchezza, mentre sentivo la nuova alta erba che mi circondava come le braccia di una madre.<br>La luce è speranza.  
>La luce è sicurezza.<br>La luce è quello che si trova infondo al tunnel del dolore.  
>E mentre gli occhi si chiudevano da soli, sorridevo ancora.<br>Tra le lacrime che mi coprivano il viso arrossato e caldo, sorridevo.

Capitolo 24

"Hey Junge...Alles klar?"

A svegliarmi fu una voce totalmente sconosciuta,la voce di un uomo confuso e perplesso.  
>Le mie palpebre si aprirono con uno scatto affaticato,quasi a rallentatore e dovetti immediatamente coprire la mia visuale con la mano per gli eccessivi raggi di sole che mi abbaiavano il viso.<br>Scrutai la figura di un uomo sulla quarantina vestito con modesti vestiti da contadino.  
>Aveva dei capelli neri come il petrolio e degli occhi di un colore scuro simile a quello della chioma e teneva in una mano una pala di legno.<br>Lo fissai per qualche secondo ansimando per lieve paura e preoccupazione mentre sentivo la schiena scricchiolare lievemente per la pessima posizione su cui avevo dormito su tutti quei legnetti ed erba non tosata.  
>Cercai di capire quello che l'uomo avesse detto e mi concentrai mentalmente sulle brevi lezioni di tedesco che avevo avuto con il barone (quel mostro...) sforzandomi di ricordare.<br>Dopo pochi secondi la mente mi venne incontro e con uno svolazzo ricordai fieramente qualche parola e dunque compresi la sua frase ("Ehi ragazzo,tutto bene?").  
>Formulai dentro di me una frase comprensibile schiarendomi la voce nervosamente. <p>

"Ich ... ich bin verloren..."("mi...mi sono perso...")

Questa fu la mia impacciata e tremante risposta e sforzai di sorridere senza far risultare il mio viso patetico.  
>Gli occhi mi bruciavano ancora per il pianto disperato del giorno prima,ma la fatica esagerata era in gran parte sparita.<br>Le gambe però mi tremavano ancora per lo sforzo e il corvino se ne accorse perché le occhio' con lieve curiosità per poi allungarmi la mano per aiutarmi ad alzare.  
>Presi la sua mano vissuta e forte nella mia e feci leva sugli arti inferiori stringendo i denti per il dolore e la fatica ma riuscì a rimanere in piedi senza tremare in maniera troppo esagerata.<br>L'uomo mi guardò da capo a piedi incuriosito (dopotutto avevo solo una camicia da notte crespa inzuppata di sudore rappreso corta fino al ginocchio e le gambe piene di graffi) per poi sospirare con forza per attirare la mia attenzione.

"Kann..kann ich Ihnen helfen?" ("posso...posso esserti d'aiuto?")

Domandò con voce virile e mascolina portandosi la pala ignorata sulla spalla destra.  
>Non sapevo se fidarmi o meno,tanto meno se il barone avrebbe mandato i suoi servi a cercarmi per (violentarmi) uccidermi e dunque dovevo stare attento a quello che dicevo o facevo.<br>Strinsi le labbra insieme in concentrazione e scossi la testa con ardore agitando lievemente le mani davanti a me.

"Nichts Besonderes, nur ein …" ("Niente di speciale,solo...")

Iniziai impacciato cercando di non borbottare troppo trasmettendo l'ansia e la paura che avevo ancora dentro e che sembravano andare a intensificarsi.

"Ich würde gerne wissen wo ist die Kirche..." ("Vorrei sapere dove si trova la chiesa").

In quel momento fu l'unica cosa che la mia mente riuscì a procreare e l'espressione del corvino fu di puro stupore e forse un po' di shock.  
>Gemette di fastidio per il sudore che gli stava scendendo lungo la fronte e lo pulì distrattamente con il dorso della mano mentre mi parlava.<p>

"Oh, ja ... ist es, in den Bereichen zu vermitteln, direkt am Eingang des Dorfes ..." (Oh,sì...è infondo a questo campo,a destra,all'entrata del villaggio...")

Rispose lentamente e ora quello impacciato dei due mi sembrò essere lui.  
>Io annuì per tutta la sua affermazione lentamente mentre ricomponevo mentalmente il significato delle sue parole nella speranza di aver capito bene.<br>Non avevo altro posto in cui poter andare e avevo bisogno di vestiti oltre che di un momentaneo riparo...  
>Sul mio viso si estese un sorriso di sincero ringraziamento e sospirai.<p>

"Danke unendlich!" ("Grazie infinite!")

Lo sorpassai con velocità per sfuggire dalla situazione imbarazzante e insostenibile che stavo avendo con quell'estraneo e senza aspettare una sua completa risposta andai via di scatto prima a passi rapidi poi una volta avvertiti i suoi occhi sulla mia schiena correndo.  
>Sentivo le gambe che ancora urlavano di dolore irrefrenabile ma non era ancora il momento per riposare...dovevo trovare un posto in cui stare e soprattutto dovevo farmi perdonare dei miei peccati.<br>Arrivai quasi galoppando alla Chiesa del villaggio,per allungare e diminuire la quantità dei passi.  
>Appena entrai nell'edificio spalancando le porte per poi richiuderle,notai che non c'era nessuno.<br>La Chiesa era deserta e fredda così come gli affreschi di santi dipinte con orge di colori che fino a mesi fa mi aiutavano a trovare il conforto e la speranza.  
>Rabbrividii sentendomi impotente e feci qualche passo dentro l'edificio sentendo i miei passi nudi fondersi sul pavimento piastrellato e congelato.<br>Un rumore simile a un fruscio mi fece battere il cuore nel petto rapido come le ali di un colibrì e mi girai verso il suono sospetto come un gatto terrorizzato.  
>Il prete uscì dal confessionario vestito di nero,bianco e viola scuro con espressione solenne e paterna guardandomi rapidamente il corpo e poi il viso.<br>Aveva pochi capelli sulla nuca e tutti di un grigio freddo eppure familiare e il suo sembrava il volto della bontà: paffuto,anziano e paterno.  
>I suoi occhi erano chiari,chiarissimi,da sembrare infiniti e trasparenti.<br>Mi misero lievemente a disagio una volta incontrati ma mi avvicinai comunque a lui sentendo le gambe più pesanti di prima.

"V-Vater..." ("P-Padre...") borbottai pieno di terrore personale e indecisione.

Presi a deglutire varie volte nervosamente e fissai senza vederla per davvero una candela alle spalle del vecchio che scoppiettava senza fare rumore.  
>Le lacrime rischiarono di scendere giù dai miei occhi ma mi sforzai di trattenerle sebbene il mento prese a tremarmi pericolosamente.<br>Il prete si avvicinò a me allungando in segno di comprensione e aiuto le mani avvicinandosi.

"Ruhig, Sohn ..., was auch immer passiert ist, jetzt ist alles gut..." ("Tranquillo,figliolo...qualunque cosa sia successa,ora va tutto bene").

Le sue parole furono lente e persuasive e una volta che lo guardai di nuovo non riuscì a trattenermi dal singhiozzare forte,facendo risuonare la mia voce patetica e debole in tutto l'edificio.  
>Mi praticamente gettai tra le sue braccia in cerca di calore umano e conforto e lasciai che le lacrime mi bagnassero rapide e calde il volto.<br>Le mie mani tremanti strinsero la stoffa soffice e pregiata della sua veste e caddi improvvisamente in ginocchio sentendo le forze che mi abbandonavano di colpo.  
>Immersi il volto sul suo petto abbondante e confortevole senza riuscire più a frenare la mia disperazione.<br>Il prete prese a sussurrarmi paroline in tedesco per consolarmi e farmi forza mentre con le dita rugose mi percorreva la chioma come una madre affettuosa.  
>Avevo paura.<br>Tanta,tanto paura.  
>E avevo peccato.<br>Troppo,troppo peccato.  
>Dopo qualche minuto,alzai gli occhi umidi di lacrime e cercai di vederlo nella prigione liquida dei miei occhi delimitandone solo i colori confusi dell'abito.<p>

""Vater, ich habe gesündigt" ("Padre,io ho molto peccato")

Riuscì a sussurrare stupendomi delle mie conoscenze tedesche che sembravano riversarsi tutte insieme.  
>In tutta risposta,il vecchio mi mise le mani sotto le spalle issandomi dolcemente per farmi alzare in piedi e mi passò una mano lungo il braccio che senza un motivo preciso prese a pulsarmi come in preda ad uno spasmo.<p>

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, mein Sohn ... Gott hat einen Geist der unendlichen Güte und wird euch vergeben" ("Non preoccuparti,figliolo...Dio possiede un animo di infinità bontà e sarai perdonato").

Mi abbracciò rapidamente una seconda volta,probabilmente vedendo il mio volto demolito dalla sofferenza.  
>Mi fece un cenno alla porta che si trovava dietro l'altare sacro centrale con un sorriso che emanò speranza e compassione.<p>

"Komm schon ... Ich werde ein Bad nehmen und dann berremmo Tee ... an diesem Punkt, sagen Sie mir, der Strafen, die dich quälen, der Sohn Gottes" ("Vieni...ti farò fare un bagno e poi berremmo del thè...a quel punto,mi dirai delle pene che ti affliggono,figlio di Dio").

Dopo il suo annuncio sicuro e indiscutibile (che non capì purtroppo nel dettaglio a causa del mio lessico tedesco lievemente limitato) camminammo verso la porta mentre sentivo stranamente una brutta sensazione di pericolo avvolgermi come un lenzuolo nero e trasparente.

Capitolo 26

Il prete mi preparò una vasca di legno piena d'acqua calda e io mi spogliai senza pensarci due volte e senza aspettare che l'uomo anziano uscisse per lasciare la mia dovuta privacy.  
>Togliendomi i vestiti rapidamente e lasciandoli sul pavimento,mi immersi nell'acqua e presi a gemere di piacere quando il liquido caldo mi avvolse e sulla pelle parve essere compassionevole e consolatorio.<br>Chiusi gli occhi lasciandomi travolgere dalla sensazione piacevole e anestetizzante avvertendo gli occhi preoccupati e perplessi dell'uomo su di me.  
>Lo guardai non appena ebbi finito di bagnarmi i capelli e con le dita ancora intrecciate in questi sospirai fissando il suo viso vissuto.<p>

"Vater, hier bei mir bleiben?" ("Padre,può stare qui con me?")

Chiesi sottovoce per la gola che bruciava ancora per lo sforzo avuto nel gridare a piangere.  
>Ebbi qualche perplessità sulla mia pronuncia e conoscenza nella lingua tedesca e per qualche attimo pensai di non aver pronunciato in maniera corretta la mia richiesta ma questa svanì all'istante,dato che l'uomo prese uno sgabello di legno scuro posto all'angolo della stanza per poi sedersi lentamente a cinque passi da me.<br>Nel suo sguardo colsi pietà,pena e ciò mi trasmise un po di vergogna ma di grande sicurezza.  
>Avevo bisogno di sentirmi al sicuro e l'idea di stare da solo mi metteva ansia.<br>L'acqua era alta fino alle ossa delle ginocchia e quindi non provavo neppure vergogna per il mio corpo nudo...  
>Senza un motivo preciso,avvertì brividi freddi e crudeli posarsi improvvisamente su tutte le mie ossa e avvolsi istintivamente le cosce con le braccia per trattenermi dal tremare.<br>Il vecchio se ne accorse perché inclinò la testa lateralmente per sincera perplessità.  
>Cercai di sorridere ma il gesto mi provocò solo una smorfia addolorata.<p>

"Entschuldigen Sie mich, ich weiß nicht wohl fühlen" ("Scusi,non mi sento bene")

Fu la giustificazione patetica alla mia reazione fisica e potei avvertire il sangue imporporarmi le guance.  
>Volevo raccontargli delle paura e delle esperienze che mi perseguitavano,ma davvero,non ero molto esperto nel lessico tedesco.<br>Come se mi avesse letto nel pensiero l'uomo mi parlò,stavolta in maniera fin troppo comprensibile.

"Parli inglese?"

Domandò nella mia lingua natale e io annuì rapidamente come un disperato fissandolo pieno di speranza.  
>Desiderai ardentemente che capisse il mio linguaggio così da potergli liberamente parlare e senza avere l'insicurezza che mi travolgeva a ogni frase in tedesco che pronunciavo.<br>L'anziano annuì facendo un sorrisetto che mi scaldò il cuore di gioia.

"Immaginavo...il tuo accento è impacciato e scorretto..."

Ammise amichevolmente per farmi sentire a mio agio.  
>Mi leccai rapidamente le labbra fissando l'acqua che mi avvolgeva la parte inferiore del corpo.<p>

"Che ti è successo,ragazzo?"

Mi chiese con voce lievemente più alta come nel timore che non lo sentissi.  
>Strinsi i denti per un breve momento colmo di paura ma poi lasciai che il respiro mi uscisse a rantoli dalla bocca in cerca di aria necessaria e soprattutto di coraggio per parlare.<br>Non avevo intenzione,almeno non ancora,di parlare dei miei peccati,dei miei omicidi,delle mie torture.  
>Avevo bisogno di sfogarmi per quello che il barone mi aveva fatto...non ero ancora sicuro se sarebbe stato un bene parlare con quel prete tanto gentile e premuroso poiché anche se tale non potevo certo conoscerlo per davvero e quindi conoscere le sue mosse future.<br>E se mi avrebbe gettato in balia della folla furiosa in cerca di vendetta?  
>E se mi avesse lui stesso ucciso ritenendo che fossi il diavolo in persona?<br>Non potevo certo saperlo...  
>Rabbrividii a quelle macabre ipotesi per poi schiarirmi la gola sforzandomi di guardarlo in volto.<p>

"P-padre...sono stato...sono stato vittima di un uomo spietato"

Fu tutto quello che riuscii a dire.  
>La frase risuonò quasi surreale dentro le mie orecchie.<br>Non riuscivo ancora a capacitarmi degli eventi di cui ero stato il protagonista.  
>Ma davvero?<br>Davvero avevo riposto le mie speranze nelle mani di un demone,venendo poi torturato e stuprato da quest'ultimo?  
>Mi sorpresi di me stesso,mi sorpresi di avere ancora la forza di parlare e di respirare dopo tutto quello che avevo passato.<br>Appena ebbi finito di pronunciare la mia breve confessione,sul viso del prete si dipinse una nota di sorpresa e di grande curiosità.

"Che cosa ti ha fatto,figlio mio?"

Domandò avvicinando lievemente lo sgabello avvertendo che faticavo a parlare e che quindi preferivo discutere a voce bassa anche a causa di quello che avrei voluto dire.  
>Le labbra presero autonomamente a tremarmi per l'orrore ma parlai comunque.<br>Il cuore mi martellò dentro il petto così forte che riuscii a sentirlo maggiormente del movimento dell'acqua che sembrò farsi di colpo gelida.

"Mi..mi ha...mi ha..."

Gli occhi del vecchio scivolarono istintivamente sul mio petto e l'uomo trasalì con un profondo squittio sulla sedia.  
>Strinsi gli occhi insieme sapendo a cosa era dovuta quella reazione e deglutì rumorosamente.<br>Stava guardando il mio petto.  
>La pelle del collo piena di segni di morsi e succhiotti così come il solco tra i pettorali e questi.<br>Per non parlare dei capezzoli,violacei e intorno così scuri da sembrare screpolata pelle nera.  
>Era inutile pronunciare la parola "tortura" perché il mio corpo parlava da solo e fin troppo esplicitamente.<br>Appena riaperti gli occhi la vista mi sembrò offuscata,probabilmente per la paura e la grande vergogna.  
>Dopotutto,che fossero stati per provocarmi dolore era irrilevante in quel momento,lo capivo.<br>Agli occhi del vecchio erano segni fatti dalle labbra e dai denti di un _uomo_.  
>E,ovviamente,perché un uomo deve aver morso e succhiato la pelle di un ragazzo?<br>Solo per fargli assaporare crudelmente la sofferenza?  
>Per fargli capire che avrebbe potuto ferirlo anche senza il bisogno delle armi?<br>No...quelli erano evidenti simboli di possessione,di violenza carnale.  
>Il suo sguardo mi annientò la pelle del viso,sembrò colmo di incredulità e di disgusto.<br>Non per me,no,ma per l'uomo che aveva fatto e anche solo pensato di poter fare una cosa del genere su un fisico di una persona del suo stesso sesso.  
>L'omosessualità insieme allo stupro,per la chiesa,erano il maggiore peccato di cui un essere umano si poteva macchiare.<br>Eppure,forse perché non riusciva a capacitarsene,mi fece una domanda dalla risposta fin troppo ovvia.

"Ti...ti ha preso sessualmente,ragazzo?"

Non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime che presero a scivolare lungo il mio viso,calde e dense e mi coprì il viso con le mani per non dare alcuna possibilità al vecchio di vedere il mio dolore,la mia vergogna,il mio ribrezzo.  
>Nelle mie orecchie giunse come lontano lo struscio dello sgabello sul pavimento di pietra come il prete si alzò poggiandomi le mani sulle spalle bagnate con dita lievemente tremanti di incertezza per poi lentamente avvolgere le braccia calde e abbondanti intorno a queste e stringendo a tal punto da avvertire il collo rugoso premere sul dorso delle mani.<br>Mi liberai in un grido sottomesso e disperato e presi a tremare nella sua presa scosso da incontrollati ed esagerati singhiozzi.  
>La mano vissuta percorse la mia chioma fredda e così facendo la mia testa premette sotto il mento dell'uomo.<p>

"P-Pa-pad-re..."

Farfugliai cercando di parlare ma il prete mi tranquillizzò con lievi "shh" contro i miei capelli per invitarmi a stare in silenzio e tranquillizzarmi.  
>Dopotutto aveva solo ragione.<br>Non avevamo più bisogno di parole.  
>Si staccò da me solo quindici minuti dopo,aspettando pazientemente che finissi di tremare e di singhiozzare per poi accarezzarmi paternamente la guancia girandosi per prendere un asciugamano dal tavolo posto contro il muro pieno di saponette e porgendomelo e aiutandomi con la mano libera e uscire dalla vasca dopo essersi accorto che mi tremavano le gambe.<br>Avvolto nel largo asciugamano di cotone,più simile dato le sue dimensioni a un telo,mi sedetti  
>nella camera accanto a quella da bagno dove c'erano un camino accesso,dei divanetti bianchi e diversi tavoli pieni di bibbie,testi sacri e candele.<br>Stetti a gambe incrociate,ancora nudo,a fissare le fiamme che danzavano davanti ai miei occhi,privo di forze necessarie per vestirmi.  
>Alzai lo sguardo solo quando il vecchio mi porse una tazza di tè accomodandosi con un grugnito accanto a me.<br>Nessuno dei due parlò più,quella notte.  
>Il silenzio dominò la stanza insieme allo scoppiettio delle lingue di fuoco e al nostro sorseggiare fino a quando non posai la tazza accanto a me.<br>Mi avvolsi più strettamente l'asciugamano intorno al corpo chiudendo gli occhi alla delicata sensazione di calore e l'ultima cosa che avvertì prima di addormentarmi fu la stoffa della manica del prete contro la mia guancia,soffice,calda e confortevole.

Capitolo 27

Pensai di svegliarmi il giorno successivo dolorante dato che mi ero addormentato sul braccio del prete e invece non fu affatto così e la cosa non mi sorprese più di tanto...  
>Aprì gli occhi con un grugnito con le palpebre svolazzanti e perforate dalla luce del sole che entrava da una grande finestra.<br>La mia testa era appoggiata su un cuscino di seta bianco così come la pesante coperta che mi ricopriva e il materasso sotto di me.  
>Il mio luogo di riposo era estremamente comodo,motivo per cui mi infilai sotto le coperte con un sospiro ignorando l'ora del giorno,che probabilmente fu intorno al mezzogiorno.<br>Sapevo di aver dormito tanto:gli arti erano riposati,finalmente non avvertivo più il fatidico sforzo avuto quando ebbi corso per quel lungo tratto senza indugiare e senza rallentare e gli occhi erano deliziosamente impastati di un sonno tranquillo e duraturo.  
>Richiusi nuovamente gli occhi intento a rilassarmi quando un suono me li fece spalancare.<br>Erano zoccoli di cavallo che risuonava sempre più vicini alla piccola abitazione accanto alla chiesa e mi portai istintivamente una mano sulla bocca per trattenere un insensato gemito.

Era solo un cavallo...probabilmente un contadino venuto a confessarsi,nulla di più.  
>Stavo diventando decisamente paranoico a causa di tutto quello che avevo passato e probabilmente non sarei più tornato quello di una volta.<br>Rilasciai un piccolo grugnito optando per abbandonare l'idea di tornare a riposare e alzarmi.  
>In quel posto potevo essere al sicuro ma non lo ero,non ancora.<br>Dovevo ringraziare il vecchio del suo conforto e della sua gentilezza e andare via,magari tornare a Mayfair.  
>La strada era esageratamente lunga e faticosa,ma ovunque sarebbe stato meglio di qui,a costo di dover partire e arrivare camminando,strisciando sulle ginocchia con i piedi insanguinati e doloranti.<br>Con uno svolazzo mi alzai e gemetti gioiosamente per quanto mi fu facile quella manovra,ora che ero del tutto riposato.  
>C'era uno specchio nella stanza e mi guardai giusto un attimo: i miei occhi verdi erano ancora stanchi e segnati da irrecuperabili notti insonne,le mie guance magrissime a rivelare le ossa sottostanti e le mie labbra era segnate da...passati morsi.<br>Quel pensiero mi percorse la schiena come un dito congelato e inarcai istintivamente questa trattenendo un lieve conato di vomito.  
>Non era il momento di pensarci.<br>Dovevo darmi una mossa o sarebbe...sarebbe stato troppo tardi.  
>Solo in quel momento mi accorsi che c'erano una camicia e un paio di pantaloni marroni con una corda per legarli ai fianchi e ringraziai silenziosamente tra me e me il prete.<br>Mi infilai rapidamente i pantaloni e tolsi la vestaglia dall'alto,girandomi così da dare le spalle allo specchio,incapace di vedere il mio corpo segnato da giorni di stupri e torture.  
>Abbottonai la camicia sbagliando due o tre volte a farlo e giustificandomi autonomamente a causa della mia fretta.<br>Passai una mano lievemente tremante tra i capelli per poi uscire frettolosamente a piedi scalzi dalla stanza.  
>Mi fermai una volta nel piccolo soggiorno dove mi ero addormentato il giorno precedente quando alle orecchie mi giunse il nitrito di un cavallo,probabilmente quello che avevo sentito galoppare pochi minuti prima.<br>Aggrottai la fronte incuriosito e lievemente spaventato,non riuscendo a controllare la mia paranoia e seguì la direzione del suono con lo sguardo,dato che ora era forte e dunque vicino e posai gli occhi verso le porte aperte che davano al giardino sul retro.  
>In quel momento pensai di stare dormendo.<br>Fu proprio la prima cosa che il mio corpo avvertì.  
>Il senso di essere in un pensiero onirico.<br>La mia vista si era offuscata,il mio cuore fermato.

Non riuscì a muovermi e l'unica cosa viva nel mio corpo in quel momento era un tremore.  
>Un tremore violento,contrastante,esagerato.<br>Deglutì spalancando ancora più gli occhi fissando la figura che stava entrando nella stanza davanti al cavallo nero che si agitava sui propri zoccoli. 

"Ciao,tesoro..."

La voce profonda di Alexander si insinuò nelle mie orecchie annientandomi la mente e la capacità di ragionare.  
>No...no no no,Dio,no.<br>Il barone aveva indosso una camicia semplice bianca con qualche bottone superiore sbloccato a rivelare le clavicole magre e a coprirgli le gambe scheletriche c'erano dei pantaloni bianchi in aggiunta a un paio di stivali neri.  
>Un sorriso cattivo,sì cattivo,non c'è altro aggettivo per descriverlo,gli rabbuiò il volto già scuro in contrasto con il colore latteo dei suoi lunghi capelli.<br>I suoi occhi bicromati mi penetrarono il corpo come lame affilate e letali e la sensazione mi fece barcollare violentemente e quasi cadere.

"N-no...no,no..."

Sussurrai a me stesso incapace di comprendere la situazione.  
>Oddio,mi aveva trovato.<br>Mi aveva trovato e ora era qui per...

"Tu ora vieni via con me,Daniel..."

Ordinò senza alcuna dolcezza ma solo ferocia e malizia avvicinandosi lentamente senza smettere di sorridere di rabbia,impazienza e desiderio.  
>Scossi pateticamente la testa e senza pensarci scattai girandomi per correre via e,prevedendo la mia mossa,il mostro mi tirò per la veste facendomi squittire terrorizzato ruotandomi nuovamente verso di lui.<br>Le unghie lunghe si insinuarono nella pelle delle mie braccia attraversando il leggero tessuto della camicia e le sue indesiderate labbra si posarono sulle mie che tremavano e rilasciavo gemiti di incredulità e grande,grande paura.

"Du bist mein..." [Tu sei mio...] sussurrò contro la mia bocca ringhiando ogni parola.

La mano destra del barone percorse il mio avambraccio scivolando lungo il mio fianco per scendere e afferrare con forza la mia natica destra affondando gli artigli nella mia carne e non appena aprì la bocca per gridare lui attutì il suono sigillando le sue labbra sottili con le mie,usando la mano libera per spingere la mia testa maggiormente alla sua bocca.  
>Urlai dibattendomi nella sua presa solo per pentirmene,dato che la sua presa fu maggiore e più dolorosa provocandogli inoltre un gemito dentro la mia bocca simile a una fusa.<br>La lingua invasiva mi assaporò palpitante come un territorio sconosciuto con rapidità,fame e lussuria.  
>Strinsi gli occhi non appena accarezzò la mia prendendo a lamentarmi con diversi gemiti contrariati e inarcando i fianchi solo per avvertire il suo disgustoso membro che si stava indurendo e alzando contro il mio,suscitato dai miei dibattiti.<br>Appena si staccò da me con uno schiocco sonoro Alexander si leccò le labbra,spezzando un denso filo di bava che mi scivolò lungo il mento denso e caldo dandomi una contorta sensazione di disgusto e voglia di vomitare dentro lo stomaco.

"Du hast mir sehr gefehlt , kätzchen..." [Mi sei mancato,gattino...] bisbigliò ansimando contro le mie labbra provocandomi moti di tremore in tutta la schiena non per le sue parole (che grazie a Dio non compresi) ma per la tonalità ossessiva e malata oltre che incredibilmente roca della sua voce già profonda. 

Prima che riuscissi a prevederle e tantomeno fermarle,le lacrime mi percorsero il viso e i singhiozzi tremarono e morirono dentro la mia gola mentre tentavo invano di fuggire da lui.

"T-ti p-pr-prego..."

Annaspai fissandolo negli occhi alla ricerca di pietà e compassione dove però vi regnava solo la lussuria e la risolutezza.  
>Difatti l'uomo scosse la testa senza smettere di sorridere fuori di sé e aumentando dolorosamente la presa sulla mia testa e sulla guancia del mio fondo schiena facendomi guaire e battere il cuore più forte di quanto già non facesse.<p>

Senza rispondere mi inghiottì in un altro bacio facendomi piangere pietosamente impotente e,cercando di sfuggire almeno psicologicamente e per poco dalla situazione guardai alle sue spalle.  
>Grande,enorme errore.<br>Dal mio viso il colore sgocciolò rapidamente sostituendosi con un grigio tombale come i miei occhi inquadrarono attraverso la prigione di lacrime il prete alle spalle di Alexander che ci fissava immobile.  
>E sebbene con vista sfocata,mi accorsi che sul suo viso regnava un'espressione di puro disgusto e scetticismo.<p>

Capitolo 28

Capì immediatamente il motivo per cui il prete rimase a fissarci mentre io guardavo lui in cerca di un aiuto.  
>La sua era una semplice reazione dovuta allo shock,dopotutto eravamo due uomini...<br>E secondo i suoi occhi pareva pensasse che ci stavamo baciando appassionatamente.  
>Ringhiai con forza dentro la bocca del barone per fargli capire che non ce la facevo più,che volevo si staccasse ma la sua lingua sembrava insaziabile così come le sue mani,che strinsero i miei capelli e il mio fondo schiena con forza da ecchimosi.<br>Come unica via d'uscita trovai di mordere la lingua invasiva con tutta la forza che avevo nei denti e ciò mi provocò la libertà desiderata dato che il sadico alleggerì la presa senza però smettere di tenermi ma dandomi incoscientemente l'opportunità di liberarmi.  
>Lo spinsi a distanza premendogli violentemente le mani dal petto facendolo così indietreggiare di almeno due passi e questo ridacchiò in tutta risposta leccandosi lascivamente le labbra mentre io strofinavo le mie con il dorso della mano disgustato e nella speranza che quel sapore acre sparisse.<p>

Un sorriso largo e lascivo percorse le sue labbra sottili e i suoi occhi si illuminarono pericolosamente mentre mi guardava in viso.

"Oh,quale onore,Padre Behman..."

Un singhiozzo che doveva essere un gemito sorpreso sfuggì dalla mia bocca per fondersi nell'aria e spalancai lievemente gli occhi per la sorpresa.  
>Lui sapeva che il vecchio alle sue spalle ci stava fissando?!<br>Ma soprattutto conosceva il suo nome?!  
>Guardai il prete sporgendo impotente le mani in avanti come per fermare la cosa,con impotenza.<br>Mi sentivo fragile e tanto,tanto spaventato in quel momento.  
>Davvero,non sentivo di poter fare qualcosa.<br>La sorpresa e il terrore della comparsa improvvisa e assolutamente indesiderata di Alexander mi aveva del tutto colto alla sprovvista abbassandomi persino le capacità di difesa fisiche.  
>Mi sentivo fiacco,inutile...<p>

"Scommetto che ha goduto del nostro piccolo riconciliamento..." disse molto lentamente il barone girandosi verso il vecchio alle sue spalle senza smettere di sorridere.

Non appena i loro sguardi si incontrarono,il padre strinse i pugni insieme come per trattenersi dal sobbalzare e nei suoi occhi semi trasparenti vi lessi la paura profonda e la risolutezza.

"Barone Alexander..."

"In persona"

Fu la risposta dell'uomo dai capelli bianchi,pronunciati in una piccola e roca risata senza divertimento.  
>Indietreggiai incoscientemente di un passo scombussolato dalla situazione e totalmente incapace di parlare,di reagire o di agire.<p>

"Barone,la prego di andarsene da qui..." 

"Oh,che peccato...così in fretta?Non vuole conoscere il motivo per cui ho baciato questo ragazzo tanto bello alle mie spalle?"

Domandò sarcastico sebbene con una marcata nota di rispetto nella sua voce pesantemente aristocratica.  
>Il vecchio fece una smorfia contrariata come incerto sul da farsi per poi sospirare pesantemente.<br>In quel gesto spazientito lessi una tale giovinezza da provare grande ammirazione per quell'uomo così adulto e vissuto che con gli anni era rimasto combattivo e irremovibile.

"Vada via,ve ne prego...questa è la casa di Cristo,nostro Signore..."

Annunciò con fierezza e risolutezza indicando con la mano tutto intorno a noi per rappresentare in maniera generale il piccolo appartamento dentro la chiesa.

"Quello che lei ha appena fatto è un peccato punibile con la morte..."

Spiegò il frate con una smorfia nervosa che contrastò spietatamente con la sua voce invidiabilmente tranquilla e pacata.

"Quindi la prego di andarsene e di lasciare in pace questo giovane...lui non ha a che fare con lei"

"No?"

Quella parola dalle due lettere mi provocò un vortice interiore malato e immorale così forte che dovetti appoggiarmi al tavolo vicino per reggermi in piedi.  
>Aprì la bocca per cercare di farlo zittire ma scoprì ben presto e senza alcuna sorpresa che non riuscivo a parlare.<br>Le mie corde vocali erano impastate di terrore puro e il mio corpo scosso da percettibili brividi.  
>Il barone appoggiò elegantemente le mani sui fianchi magri e sebbene fosse un gesto del tutto innocuo e indifferente lo fece indietreggiare con uno scatto pronto.<br>Feci una piccola smorfia alla consapevolezza che era così spaventato da rimanere in allerta saltando come un gatto a ogni respiro.

Ricordai che Alexander,la terza settimana che mi trovavo nel suo castello a Brennenburg,mi aveva spiegato mentre bevevamo del tè sul balcone della sua stanza che da quando erano cominciati a sparire abitanti e contadini,la popolazione di Altstadt aveva cominciato a fare strane superstizioni e teorie sulla scomparsa di queste persone per poi collegare il tutto al barone,dato che tutti coloro che perdevano la vita avevano sempre a che fare con il barone.  
>Difatti,sebbene fosse un uomo(?) scaltro e di una intelligenza ultraterrena,non mancava certo di un grande orgoglio e ogni qualvolta qualcuno gli mancasse di rispetto (magari mentre lui passeggiava per le strade a notte fonda e qualche ubriaco se la prendesse con lui) la persona in questione spariva senza lasciar tracce,dando ovviamente così una traccia ovvia del possibile assassino.<br>L'uomo dai capelli bianchi mi aveva sorriso poi spiegandomi che da quando era in quel castello aveva attirato diversi sguardi curiosi e dato tutti uno strano senso di inquietudine e dunque molti sembravano fiutassero da chilometri a chilometri la sua pericolosità.  
>La mia risposta era stata un timido sorriso che nascosi poi dietro la tazza di porcellana stracolma distrattamente di tè.<br>Non ebbi mai il coraggio di dire lui che anche io,quando lo avevo incontrato,avevo provato il medesimo sentimento.  
>Presentimento,paura e rancore. <p>

La voce del prete mi fece uscire dai miei pensieri in accompagnamento a un tuffo del mio cuore preso alla totale sprovvista.

"Che volete dire?"

Chiese sottovoce insicuro di come dare parola ai suoi pensieri.  
>Il panico prese ad accarezzarmi il retro del collo come le dita fredde di uno sconosciuto facendomi squittire.<br>Alexander lo avvertì di sicuro perché si girò per un attimo a mostrare il sorriso ancora incollato ai suoi lineamenti per poi girare il viso in avanti per guardare nuovamente il prete con il volto anziano pieno di curiosità impercettibile eppure palpabile nell'aria.

"Voglio dire Daniel è il mio animaletto,ecco che voglio dire..."

Annunciò facendomi arrossire di disgusto e vergogna.  
>Sul viso del prete si dipinse una smorfia di repulsione e maggiore rabbia. <p>

"Smettetela con queste affermazioni infondate e disgustose,le ripeto che siamo nella dimora di..."

"Daniel è il mio amante e assistente personale..."

Si corresse spazientito il barone e io capì che lo stava penetrando con lo sguardo non appena il frate saltò di un passo all'indietro come se fosse stato spinto e spalancò lievemente gli occhi per il panico che a quanto pare stava prendendo anche lui.

"Voi state mentendo!Questo ragazzo...!"

"Questo ragazzo dietro di me e di cui lei si è preso cura,è venuto nel mio castello pregandomi di prenderlo,seducendomi nei modi più volgari che mente umana possa essere capace di procreare..."

"Bugiardo!" 

Lo interruppe bruscamente il prete stringendo con visibile forza i pugni.  
>Mostrò i denti lievemente ingialliti col tempo in un ghigno animalesco e in una posa minacciosa ma Alexander non si spostò di un millimetro ne tanto meno si scompose. <p>

"Non sono un bugiardo,sto dicendo soltanto una verità che lei non ha la capacità di accettare"

Spiegò lentamente e con voce paziente avvicinandosi di un passo verso di lui solo per il gusto di vederlo indietreggiare. 

"Semplicemente questo giovane non vuole prendersi le sue responsabilità ma..."

Disse quasi in un sussurro girandosi verso di me che ero ora investito in tutto il corpo dalle fredde mani del panico.  
>Mi sentivo passare da una parte all'altra come una palla da gioco e la situazione era decisamente disagiata.<br>Mi trafisse con i suoi luminosi e sottili occhi bicromati riempiendomi il corpo di disgustosi ricordi.

"Si è sdraiato sul mio letto mettendo quel suo bel sedere paffuto in aria per me...e io dopotutto sono un essere umano..."

Continuò guardandomi mentre io fissavo terrorizzato il viso del prete che mutava in un'espressione comprensiva e diversa.  
>Non poteva essere...lo stava convincendo!<br>E non riuscivo neppure a difendermi  
>Il terrore non sembrava volesse lasciarmi andare via e nemmeno darmi l'opportunità di parlare.<p>

La voce del barone era troppo persuasiva e io capì cosa stava succendendo troppo tardi.  
>Ovvero quando il prete mi guardò con occhi pieni di disgusto e delusione per poi fare una smorfia di disprezzo così marcata da farmi salire le lacrime agli occhi.<p>

"Vattene..." disse guardandomi mentre il mio labbro inferiore tremava e il sorriso sul barone si allungava soddisfatto.

"Vattene da questo luogo sacro...non sei più il benvenuto".

Capitolo 29

"N-no...no!"

Borbottai impotente a Padre Behman tirando fuori dalle mie corde vocali l'ultima parola tremante e a voce alta.  
>Il barone sorrise in maniera odiosa e mi venne un desiderio irrefrenabile di strappargli via con le unghie le labbra dalla faccia.<br>Da quanto mi aveva preso la prima volta,quella smorfia soddisfatta era diventata un incubo per me.  
>Senza pensarci mostrai i denti in una espressione di chiara e pura rabbia e scattai verso il barone protendendo le mani in avanti e con un ringhio arricciai le dita per graffiargli con foga,disperazione e pura furia la faccia.<br>L'uomo reagì con un gemito alto di sorpresa e il suo sorriso insopportabile parve allungarsi tra le mie frenetiche lotte,per liberare ora i polsi dalle sue mani strette saldamente a pugno intorno ai miei carpi.  
>Rilasciai dei gemiti infuriati fin troppo simili a versi di un gatto selvatico agitato e girai il viso verso il prete con gli occhi praticamente colmi di lacrime.<p>

"N-no-no!Quest'u-uomo me-mente,Padre!"

Praticamente strillai in preda all'ansia e alla sofferenza.  
>Non volevo.<br>Non potevo tornare tra le mani di quell'essere...  
>Non potevo subire nuovamente quelle sue torture infinite...<br>Il mio corpo non poteva e non doveva più essere vittima dei suoi stupri!

Il panico mi offuscò la vista con l'aiuto delle lacrime e questo mi aiutò a non vedere il viso arrogante di Alexander.

Il viso del prete era bianco come la neve,come se gli avessero prosciugato l'anima e aveva dipinto su questo una strana espressione,un mix tra incredulità,rabbia e … dispiacere?

"Ti ho chiesto di andartene,di non umiliare più la casa di Cristo Nostro Signore con la tua mente perversa e irrecuperabile...vada via!"

Ordinò piuttosto bruscamente penetrandomi la mente con i suoi ora gelidi occhi trasparenti che fino al giorno prima promettevano speranza e sicurezza. 

"NO!NO,LA PREGO! NO NO NO!" 

Urlai con tutta la voce che avevo in gola,deformata dal bisogno di piangere che era come incastrato nella mia gola.  
>Rigirai ferocemente i polsi nella presa dell'uomo dai capelli bianchi e mi girai per rincorrere quell'ultima persona che avrebbe potuto salvarmi e il cuore mi si fermò nel petto non appena il barone mi circondò la vita con le sue innaturali forti braccia premendomi la schiena contro il suo petto.<br>Quella cattura così improvvisa mi fece rimanere per un attimo a bocca aperta,ovvero il tempo necessario a Alexander per poggiarmi le labbra all'orecchio e sussurrarmi con quel suo tono profondo,tagliente e saccente:

"Pensavi di poter sfuggire da me?"

Ho potuto sentire la linea del suo sorriso contro l'orecchio e questo mi fece agitare contro il suo corpo come un uccello impazzito dentro una gabbia che reclama la libertà.

"La-lasciami!Dannazione,LASCIAMI!"

Mi dibattei tra le sue braccia mentre le lacrime presero a rigarmi il volto,digrignando i denti e non sentendo oramai più i passi di Padre Behman...  
>Oramai era lontano da quel punto,da me,dai miei problemi.<br>Il respiro di Alexander divenne più breve e pesante contro il mio orecchio e l'uomo dai capelli bianchi mi morse il lobo con una tale forza da trasformare le mie urla in un guaito acuto.  
>Il calore del sangue che mi percorreva in una linea imprecisa l'orecchio parve scombussolarmi il pensiero.<p>

"Sie sind niedlich wenn Sie schütteln..."

Ringhiò senza smettere di sorridere leccandomi via il sangue con la sua lunga lingua calda e viscida tra una mia scossa e l'altra,mentre il liquido macabro schizzava in piccolissime gocce sulle sue clavicole e sulla sua camicia bianca.

"Ti-ti prego,la-lasciami!LASCIAMI,TI SCONGIURO!"

Gridai con gli occhi serrati mentre il panico montava sempre di più come un toro dentro il mio petto e le lacrime mi inzuppavano il volto arrossato per lo sforzo come una maschera.

Le mie urla divennero più forti non appena sulla curva delle mie natiche sentì premere il membro del barone suscitato dalle mie convulsioni,duro e umido.

"NO NO NO NO NO!"

Imprecai tra me e me a quella sensazione mentre il barone sorrideva sadicamente contro la mia pelle morsicata dell'orecchio ridendo lievemente,apparentemente divertito dalla mia lotta frenetica lotta inutile e istintiva.

"BASTA!BASTA BASTA,PER FAVORE!PER FAVORE!"

Continuai pietosamente con la gola ora bruciante per lo sforzo consumato nelle mie urla inutili.

"Non posso,piccolo..."

Ammise con fare beffardo l'uomo dietro di me leccandomi rapidamente la nuca.

"...non ho scelta...tu sei mio,te l'ho già detto"

"NON E' VERO,NON E' VERO,BASTA!"

Con uno scatto Alexander mi girò e issò sulla sua spalla,tenendomi le gambe ferme con un braccio e rimasi senza fiato nella sua presa per lo stupore.

"Torniamo a casa,piccolo mio..."

Presi disperatamente a rimuovere le gambe dalla sua presa e battei con enorme forza i pugni contro la sua schiena senza smettere di gridare per ricevere una pietà inesistente fregandomene del fatto che la gola bruciasse a tal punto da sfocarmi la vista e disintegrarmi da dentro la pelle del petto.

La risposta dell'uomo dai capelli bianchi fu una risata profonda e priva di divertimento e mi diede una giocosa stretta alla natica destra.

"Sai,credo proprio che è il momento di ricordargli certe pratiche...nel caso le avesse dimenticate"

Riprendendo a ridere come un folle.  
>Affondai le unghie nelle sue spalle e mi misi a gridare ancora,ancora e ancora.<p>

Quando arrivammo a cavallo al castello di Brennenburg,urlavo ancora.

Capitolo 30

Appena con i piedi nudi toccai l'erba d'entrata del castello di Brennenburg,sentì dei brividi forti e irrefrenabili coprirmi tutta la schiena,dalla base dei fianchi alla nuca.  
>Guardai con sguardo cupo e vitreo l'imponente e maledetto maniero dove avevo passato i giorni peggiori della mia vita e istintivamente mi voltai di scatto per sfuggire.<br>L'uomo dai capelli bianchi mi immobilizzò all'istante,stringendo nei pugni scheletrici ma estremamente forti i miei polsi facendomi guaire più di sorpresa che di dolore.  
>Alzai gli occhi nei suoi mentre il barone mi sorrideva sadicamente ricambiando lo sguardo.<p>

"Non sarai così stupido da ritentare di nuovo di scappare,vero?"

Fece disgustosamente le fusa avvicinando il volto al mio mentre ringhiavo minaccioso tentando di liberarmi dalle sue grinfie.

"Ma che cosa,in nome di Dio,vuoi,eh?!"

Dissi io impotente ma con rabbia,sentendo il cuore martellarmi esageratamente potente nel petto.

La sua smorfia arrogante mutò lentamente in un'espressione piena di fame e mortalmente seria.  
>Trasalì emettendo un mugolio basso per il panico e l'orrore.<br>Sapevo fin troppo bene cosa voleva dire quella espressione.  
>Speravo con tutta l'anima di non doverla più rivedere.<br>Il suo sguardo mi penetrò il corpo come aghi incandescenti e spalancai lievemente gli occhi mentre la sua presa si rafforzava.

Il mio labbro inferiore tremava,mettendo in mostra la enorme paura che il mio corpo tentava di nascondere.

I suoi occhi bicromati mi denudarono di ogni diritto,libertà...

"Io voglio te..."

Bisbigliò con voce roca inclinando all'improvviso la testa per baciarmi.

Previdi per mia fortuna la mossa e scostai di scatto il volto con un gemito strozzato e la sua reazione fu un sorrisetto divertito ma dipinto sul viso ancora serio stonò confondendomi sulla sua emozione momentanea.

"Sei un...un mostro"

Risposi sentendo le lacrime galleggiare pericolosamente agli angoli degli occhi.  
>Strinsi le labbra secche insieme e soffocai un singhiozzo.<p>

Accidenti,perché?!  
>Perché,Gesù,ero capitato di nuovo nelle mani di quel depravato?!<p>

Perché,una volta che ero riuscito a mettere da parte il mio grande dolore fisico e psicologico e mi ero fatto coraggio per tentare di rifarmi una vita e soprattutto avevo ritrovato la voglia di vivere...

QUEST'UOMO MALEDETTO E' RISPUNTATO?!

In nome di Dio,perché?!

E come se non bastasse ciò,anche un uomo in cui avevo trovato speranza,mi aveva voltato le spalle spudoratamente...cosa ho fatto di male per meritare tutto questo?  
>E' davvero questa la punizione per i miei peccati?<p>

Le lacrime mi percorsero le guance e Alexander le osservò scendere come se fosse la prima volta che vedesse una manifestazione del genere.

"Sì sì,ora basta con i complimenti..."

Disse sottovoce il barone issandomi nuovamente sulla spalla e facendomi rimanere per qualche attimo senza fiato preso alla sprovvista,

"LA-LASCIAMI!"

Presi a dibattermi senza forza contro il suo braccio mentre singhiozzavo pateticamente e battevo i pugni contro le sue spalle esili.  
>L'uomo dai capelli bianchi non disse una parola e mi condusse a passo spedito dentro il castello.<br>Appena la mia vista venne oscurata dall'interno tetro e raffinato dell'abitazione,sentì la gola seccarmisi e il cuore battere più rapidamente di prima,facendomi persino male.  
>Per qualche secondo il silenzio fu solo riempito dai passi di Alexander e dai miei singhiozzi e,quando ritrovavo un po' di vigore nella voce,grida di rabbia,frustrazione e tristezza.<p>

Le mani presero a tremare quando arrivammo allo studio più vicino e venni liberato dalla sua presa.  
>Con gli occhi sbarrati,indietreggiai fino a scontrare il muro con la schiena e presi a deglutire nel panico,guardando terrorizzato il barone davanti a me.<p>

"Ti prego..."

Sussurrai con voce strozzata mentre gli occhi presero a bruciarmi per lo sforzo.

"Ti prego,lasciami solo..."

Alexander inarcò un bianco sopracciglio crudelmente e le dita mi si contrassero automaticamente per quella espressione che prometteva dolore e disperazione.

"Lasciarti solo?"

Ripeté lentamente con il suo marcato accento tedesco avvicinandosi di un passo.  
>Mi premetti maggiormente contro il muro incapace di muovermi e lo guardai distrutto in cerca di pietà.<br>Quell'uomo mi aveva devastato.  
>Si era preso ogni briciola e pezzo del mio corpo,del mio cervello.<br>Non ero che un guscio vuoto.

Non mi sentivo e sapevo di non appartenermi più.

Mi uscì dalle labbra un suono lungo e agonizzante,simile al verso di un cucciolo di cane dopo essere stato bastonato.  
>Poi il barone sorrise e il mio cuore cadde con un tonfo impercettibile sul pavimento.<p>

"Ich kann nicht von Dir getrennt sein..."["Non posso stare separato da te..."]

Furono le sue enigmatiche e stranamente malinconiche parole,sussurrate a voce bassa ma tuonanti e nocive dentro la mia testa.

La sua mano destra mi accarezzò lungo la guancia umida e strinsi gli occhi continuando a piangere sperando che la smettesse o che almeno finisse presto.  
>I miei gemiti impauriti risuonarono vagamente nella stanza così come il respiro caldo e profondo del barone che si faceva sempre più vicino fino a schiaffeggiarmi prepotentemente la pelle del viso.<br>Le dita affusolate e fredde percorsero la mia mascella e a tradimento affondarono nella mia testa,fra i miei capelli,facendomi spalancare gli occhi e boccheggiare scioccato e per il dolore.

Alexander scattò come una vipera verso di me e sigillò le sue labbra con le mie insinuando la lingua dentro la mia bocca.  
>Urlai dentro la sua scattando per liberarmi ma l'uomo fu più rapido e mi bloccò i polsi ai lati della testa facendoli sbattere contro la libreria dietro di me.<br>Il suo corpo anoressico e innaturalmente potente premette contro il mio con furia,desiderio e brutalità schiacciandomi contro gli scaffali dolorosamente.  
>Gemetti per il rilascio e il disgusto e mi agitai freneticamente contro il suo fisico ma questo sembrò solo eccitarlo maggiormente.<br>Singhiozzai maggiormente mentre sentivo il suo caldo muscolo biforcuto contro le pareti della mia bocca e sulla mia lingua e le lacrime calde e salate si mescolarono nel bacio pizzicandomi i lati delle labbra.

L'uomo finalmente separò il nostro contatto ma il sollievo durò per meno di tre secondi.  
>La sua lingua scese per il mio labbro inferiore e il mio mento,percorrendomi il collo e le labbra circondarono la mia gola per lasciare un livido.<br>Arrossì a quell'assalto e mossi più freneticamente i polsi per liberarmi,solo per sentire la presa rafforzarsi. 

"Mmmmh,Daniel..."

Fece le fusa sul mio collo mentre liberava la presa da uno dei due polsi per palparmi con forza il membro.  
>Urlai di vergogna e contrarietà per fare in modo che mi lasciasse e cercai di colpirlo con la mano ora libera ma l'uomo la accoppiò con l'altra facendomi grugnire di esasperazione.<p>

Accartocciai la testa di lato contro la mia spalla per l'imbarazzo,tutto ardentemente rosso in viso.

"B-basta...f-fermati..."

Lo pregai a voce bassa,privo di forza di volontà o anche solo fisica.  
>Le sue labbra sottili si curvarono in un sorriso contro la mia pelle e questo mi fece singhiozzare più forte.<p>

"Mai"

Mi baciò di nuovo,stavolta ferocemente,facendo scivolare lungo il mio mento un denso filo di bava.  
>La mano mi toccò il sesso con forza e con dita lievemente tremanti perdendo poi freneticamente il controllo.<br>Tenendomi ancora i polsi insieme,l'uomo mi spinse verso la scrivania gettandomi di schiena e con impatto violento contro la superficie di legno senza interrompere il bacio e il panico montò maggiormente dentro il mio petto come un toro.  
>La vista mi si offuscò di dolore e terrore e fissai tremando e a occhi spalancati il mio predatore.<br>Gli occhi non corrisposti mi mangiavano avidamente e le sue dita afferrarono la stoffa della mia camicia da notte strappandola in due.  
>Il cuore prese a battermi dentro le orecchie e le lacrime scesero lungo le mie gote con più rapidità.<br>Alexander si leccò le labbra abbassandosi poi sul mio orecchio senza smettere di sorridere.

"Ich will dich schreien hören,Schönheit..." [Voglio sentirti urlare,bellezza...]

Bisbigliò con voce libidinosa ridacchiando perfidamente bloccandomi nuovamente i polsi insieme con la mano destra sopra la testa.  
>Appena capì che si stava slacciando la cintura con le dita libere lanciai un urlo assordante e disperato.<p>

Capitolo 31

La presa sui miei polsi era solida e irremovibile come una montagna e sapevo di essere spacciato.  
>Ma questo non mi limitò e presi ad agitarmi furiosamente stringendo le cosce insieme.<p>

"Al-Alexander,ti scongiuro...!" 

Esclamai ansimando per lo sforzo,mentre il cuore prendeva a battermi dentro le orecchie per l'orrore mentre il barone lasciava che i pantaloni gli scivolassero tra le caviglie.  
>Spalancai gli occhi e rilasciai uno squittio disgustato e scioccato alla vista del suo membro in piena erezione e già lievemente umido.<br>Distolsi immediatamente lo sguardo e rilasciai brevi ma forti urli di paura e di indignazione mentre in sottofondo l'uomo dai capelli bianchi rideva alla mia reazione.

"Du mich noch mehr begeistert machst, weißt du?"

Disse in un respiro piuttosto pesante mentre sentivo i suoi occhi crudeli puntati sul mio fisico.

Gemetti pur non sapendo cosa avesse detto e mi portai le ginocchia contro la pancia slanciandole in avanti per calciarlo ma lo avvertì scansarsi e poi respirare contro la mia faccia,vicinissimo.

"Ich brauche dich ficken...Ich kann mir nicht helfen"

Continuò pur sapendo che non riuscivo a comprenderlo e forse proprio per questa motivazione.  
>Aprì la bocca per urlare di nuovo senza riuscire ad aprire gli occhi e fu un grosso errore.<br>Alexander prese a leccarmi dalla pelle tra le clavicole al labbro superiore strusciando così la lingua sulla mia.  
>Prima che potessi sigillare le labbra,l'uomo approfittò del mio errore le tappare la mia bocca aperta con la sua percorrendomi i denti e la lingua con la sua.<br>Urlai dentro la sua bocca di ribrezzo e imbarazzo cercando in tutti i modi di spostare le braccia ma inutilmente.  
>Il suo corpo schiacciò il mio sebbene di peso leggero e spalancai gli occhi per la sorpresa nel sentire il suo sesso indurito strusciare contro la mia coscia e poi sul mio.<p>

Il barone avvertì il mio sguardo e aprì gli occhi nel bacio per guardare i miei rimuovendo la lingua dalla mia bocca solo per abbassare le labbra e mordermi con i piccoli denti affilati il labbro inferiore.  
>Le mie braccia presero a formicolare scomode per la posizione e delle lacrime scivolarono calde e salate lungo le mie guance.<p>

"Ti prego,ti pr...Ahhhhh..."

La mia supplica si trasformò in un lamento e i flussi sanguigni corsero a imporporarmi le guance non appena Alexander appoggiò le labbra al mio orecchio ringhiando dentro questo e prese a ondeggiare ferocemente i fianchi contro i miei così da fare i modo che i nostri membri si sfregassero.  
>La sensazione della sua virilità umida e solida contro la mia mi fece venire la pelle d'oca e presi a singhiozzare incapace psicologicamente di accettare la situazione imbarazzante e tremenda.<p>

Il respiro prese a uscirmi a rantoli e le gambe a tremare e avvertì con orrore crescente il mio corpo traditore reagire a quelle attenzioni spudoratamente crudeli e egoistiche.  
>I denti del barone attaccarono stavolta il lobo del mio orecchio così da riaprire nuovamente una ferita in quella mia zona così delicata e circondò con le labbra umide il lembo di carne sanguinante per succhiarlo.<br>Le lacrime divennero numerose sul mio viso e i miei lamenti più marcati e una scossa di dolore mi riempì il petto come con il suo strusciò mettendo a contatto la sua pelle solida con i miei capezzoli ancora feriti e in via di infezione.

La sua risatina priva di umorismo e colma di lussuria mi raggiunse come da un luogo lontano e strinsi le labbra insieme per trattenermi dall'urlare una volta di più.  
>Dovevo trattenermi dal farlo.<br>Sapevo che le mie grida lo eccitavano.  
>Ma era davvero troppo faticoso riuscire a non sfogarmi. <p>

"Sei così sexy..."

Sussurrò con voce tremante e più profonda del solito,abbassando il fondo del corpo verso il mio e premendo la punta della sua virilità contro il mio retto.  
>Le labbra mi tremarono violentemente contro la presa dei miei denti e mossi nuovamente i polsi contro le sue dita per liberarmi solo per ricevere una presa maggiore e dolorosa.<br>La mano libera di Alexander si abbassò sul mio membro,percorrendolo con le dita,accarezzandolo,facendomi così tremare maggiormente di repulsione.  
>Premette l'unghia dell'indice contro il buco dell'uretra e quest'azione così volgare mi fece boccheggiare e della precedente presa dei miei denti non rimase che un segno sul labbro inferiore.<p>

Alzai lo sguardo per vedere la sua espressione,sempre sperando ignaramente di potervi scorgere la pietà o il rammarico.

Il sudore scendeva a gocce leggere lungo i lati della fronte,la luce della candela appoggiata nell'angolo della scrivania parve marcare i lineamenti rugosi del viso e percorrere le sue labbra incurvate in un inquietante sorriso che si apriva in rapidi ansimi di eccitazione assoluta.  
>Ma a spaventarmi maggiormente furono i suoi occhi.<br>Occhi bicromati sottili e spietati,letali,che divoravano il mio corpo torturato e la mia anima fino a lasciarmi nient'altro che disperazione e odio.

"Daniel..."

Sussurrò.  
>Piansi più marcatamente mentre la vista oscillava tra le mie lacrime in qualche modo consolatorie.<p>

Il suo membro pulsò bisognoso contro la mia entrata e nel silenzio della stanza si potevano sentire i nostri respiri ansimanti e lo scoppiettio della candela.  
>I miei mugolii morirono dentro la mia gola così come le speranze nel mio cuore e non reagì nemmeno quando Alexander lasciò per qualche secondo la presa dai miei polsi per usare entrambe le mani per bloccarli nuovamente ai lati del mio viso per una posizione maggiormente comoda.<br>Ero devastato.  
>Non c'era più niente da fare.<br>Non ci sarebbe stato più niente da fare.  
>Era anche solo inutile pensare a ciò che era sbagliato o a cosa era giusto.<br>Io ero morto,ormai.  
>Morto dentro e tra le sue dita,morto sotto i suoi occhi e tra i nostri corpi vuoti di spirito.<br>Socchiusi gli occhi lasciando che il mio corpo reagisse alla paura,scuotendosi con ferocia e dando l'opportunità al mio cuore di otturarmi le orecchie alla sua potenza.

"Daniel..."

Ripeté,stavolta a voce più bassa e oscura.  
>Serrai gli occhi insieme appena Alexander si piegò su di me per baciarmi insinuando con una brutale e tremante spinta il suo membro caldo e pulsante dentro di me.<br>Aprì la bocca contro la sua e mentre lui approfondiva il bacio io lasciai che la mia voce uscì bassa,esausta eppure fiduciosa dal mio corpo liberandosi in un grido di pura disperazione.  
>Il barone inclinò la testa per un migliore accesso alle pareti della mia bocca mentre spingeva con forza letale il suo corpo dentro il mio,facendo risuonare le spinte numerose e violente come schiaffi dentro la camera testimone dell'ennesimo atto di stupro.<br>Appena si staccò dalle mie labbra,con gli occhi socchiusi e stracolmi di lacrime,appoggiai la testa contro la fredda superficie di legno per ansimare a voce alta dato il dolore e avvertì la saliva scivolare lungo il mio mento e poi sul mogano,dovuta alla sofferenza fisica e inumana che stavo subendo.

"Ooh,G-Gott...J... ..."

Farfugliò Alexander tra una spinta e l'altra ringhiando in maniera animalesca spingendo con maggiore forza così da farmi ansimare più forte.  
>Il suo viso si abbassò sul mio petto per leccarlo dal solco tra i pettorali alla mascella lasciando dietro di sé morsi e succhiotti.<br>Il sudore del mio corpo aderì con il suo come un macabro quadro e il cuore dentro il mio petto prese a martellare di paura,orrore,fatica e dolore.

La presa sui miei polsi cessò per un istante,il tempo giusto affinché Alexander mi girasse con il petto contro la scrivania.  
>Li bloccò una volta di più ai lati della mia testa e i movimenti furono,per quanto fosse possibile,più esagerati e bisognosi.<br>Le anche sporgenti contro le mie natiche mi fecero tremare più forte così come la sua lingua che mi percorse la nuca e la guancia destra una volta che appoggiai il viso di lato per respirare meglio.

"G-g-göttl-lich...!"

Esordì mordendomi con forza la spalla destra mentre io aprì maggiormente la bocca per lamentarmi con la poca forza rimastomi nel corpo.  
>Dopo un paio di spinte il fisico divenne più freddo,più inerte e persi i sensi mentre il barone si piegò sul mio orecchio per sussurrare con voce pesante,<p>

"Meine...Sie sind mir und mir allein,Daniel..."

Capitolo 32

La prima cosa che avvertì una volta ripresi i sensi fu una sensazione di calore e di morbidezza ma stranamente fastidiosa e invasiva contro la mia pelle.  
>Le mie palpebre si schiusero faticosamente e gemette lievemente a labbra serrate mentre pian piano le immagini sfocate davanti ai miei occhi si mutarono in figure precise e fin troppo familiari.<br>Rabbrividì una volta che mi accorsi di essere avvolto dalle braccia del barone.  
>Il suo viso era rilassato e scivolato in un sonno non troppo profondo dato il suo russare lieve e incerto.<br>Eravamo entrambi nudi e potevo avvertire delle gocce di sudore ancora presenti sulla pelle della mia schiena per la fatica e la paura consumata precedentemente,probabilmente a una distanza di due o tre ore.  
>Il suo respiro mi percorse la pelle del viso come le dita di un estraneo,caldo eppure a contatto con le mie guance arrossate di imbarazzo e sforzo ancora palpabile,freddo e altamente indesiderato.<br>Le sue scheletriche gambe erano intrecciate nelle mie e il suo ginocchio era premuto verso l'alto sfiorando fastidiosamente il mio membro rilassato.  
>I nostri petti erano premuti insieme e dei piccoli brividi arrivarono dritti nel mio cervello al contatto stretto contro i miei capezzoli lievemente incrostati.<br>Senza volerlo dalle mie labbra sfuggi un tremante mugolio disperato e il cuore mi si fermò nel petto quando vidi gli occhi del barone aprirsi lentamente.  
>Mi agitai un po' istintivamente come per liberarmi e le mani del vecchio,premute contro la mia schiena e le sue braccia avvolte intorno ai miei fianchi,mi portarono più vicino a lui e Alexander appoggiò le labbra sottili e lievemente umide contro la mia clavicola destra,stuzzicandomi le spalle con i suoi lunghi capelli morbidi e dal colore del latte.<p>

"Piccolo mio..."

Bisbigliò sorridendo lievemente contro la mia pelle.  
>Socchiusi gli occhi stringendo le labbra insieme per evitare di farle tremare mentre il cuore aumentava i suoi battiti dentro il mio petto.<p>

"Come sei caldo..."

Commentò a voce bassa l'uomo,percorrendo lentamente con le mani rugose e vissute la mia schiena.  
>Le sue dita seguirono la mia colonna vertebrale in un movimento lieve eppure pieno di desiderio.<br>Deglutì pesantemente e il barone reagì rilasciando un lungo e penetrante respiro contro la mia clavicola.

"Daniel..."

Iniziò mentre io stringevo gli occhi per l'esasperazione e il ribrezzo.  
>Non avevo più né la forza fisica né quella psicologica per ribellarmi e rimasi immobile e con le labbra serrate contro il suo corpo senza emettere alcun sospiro di troppo.<br>Una delle sue due mani seguì la curva della mia natica sinistra trascinando,in un movimento apparentemente pigro eppure stracolmo di pensieri e desideri,le unghie lunghe lungo tutta la pelle esposta.  
>Trasalì lievemente quando la sua bocca si avvicinò al mio orecchio e la mano sulla mia schiena mi premette per quando possibile ancora più vicino a lui e non riuscì a fermare il tremolio delle mie labbra che cominciò lievemente a manifestarsi mentre Alexander strusciava il petto magro contro il mio per tirarsi un po' su e fare in modo di raggiungere del tutto il mio padiglione uditivo.<p>

Il respiro caldo mi schiaffeggiò la pelle sensibile per un po' prima che il barone riprendesse il suo discorso.

"Daniel...Daniel..."

La sua tonalità era quella di un inizio discorso ma lui non sembrava intento ad aprirlo presto.  
>Le sue dita continuarono a premere contro la pelle del mio sedere e della mia schiena percorrendola con movimenti tremanti.<br>Difficile dire se quel tremolio era dovuto al desiderio o al piacere.  
>Fatto sta che ogni suo movimento mi provocava nello stomaco una sensazione contorta di paura e repulsione oltre che ovviamente di disgusto. <p>

"Ho...ho preso una decisione"

Bisbigliò in una voce stranamente stanca mentre la sua gamba scivolava silenziosamente contro la pelle della mia e il ginocchio si alzò ancora di più contro il mio sesso.  
>Squittì a voce bassa tenendo maggiormente gli occhi chiusi mentre il ricordo dello stupro di cui ero stato vittima riprendeva possesso dei miei muscoli neutralizzandoli.<br>La sua lingua sfiorò la pelle del mio orecchio mentre prendeva un piccolo respiro per parlare e le mie labbra presero a tremare ancora di più.

"Ti porto via con me..."

Spiegò con voce ferma e risoluta e quella frase mi rigirò come un guanto internamente ed esternamente.  
>Il mio corpo venne per un attimo posseduto da un fortissimo sussulto di incredulità e nel mio cervello il panico iniziò a scatenarsi come un virus.<br>Oramai il cuore batteva come in preda alle convulsioni e mi sentì mozzare il fiato dalla sua potenza.  
>Non avendo né le forze né la voglia psichica di rispondere rimasi in silenzio e questo regnò nella stanza per qualche infinito minuto dentro la camera facendo compagnia al mio feroce battito cardiaco.<br>Le labbra del barone si spostarono a tradimento sulla mia guancia e un piccolo sussulto sfuggì dalle mie.

"Sei così silenzioso..."

Commentò con voce molto roca e avvertì le labbra quasi inesistenti del vecchio incurvarsi in un sorriso piccolo ma molto espressivo.  
>Mi stava trasmettendo tante sensazioni,tutte negative,provocandomi una malata confusione interna.<br>Il sorriso si mutò in un piccolo e breve bacetto contro la pelle della mia guancia e questo mi fece lievemente agitare in preda a una presupposizione per la paura di una violenza carnale.

"Non vuoi chiedermi nulla...?"

Chiese scandendo bene ogni parola cullata dalla sua inquietante e profonda tonalità di voce.  
>Non risposi limitando a schiudere un po' gli occhi lasciandoli aperti in due strette fessure e stringendo maggiormente le labbra insieme come simbolo di repulsione e di abbandono.<br>Ci furono ancora un paio di secondi colmi solo di silenzio.  
>Le mani del barone continuarono nel compito di riempirmi di indesiderate e disturbanti carezze lungo il mio corpo,lente eppure traboccanti di fame.<br>Le mie labbra si asciugarono a vista d'occhio e deglutì appena un secondo prima che l'uomo dai capelli bianchi ricominciasse a parlare facendomi scuotere un pochino.

"Voglio...voglio che tu venga con me..."

La sua voce era calda e ossessiva,malata e distante.  
>Le lacrime minacciarono di liberarsi lungo il mio viso e rilasciai un sonoro sospiro terrorizzato che lo fece lievemente trasalire.<p>

"Daniel..."

La mano sulla mia schiena salì a velocità neutra lungo il mio trapezio posando poi le lunghe dita sul retro del mio collo,così che lui potesse avvicinare il mio viso e poggiare il suo nell'incavo tra la spalla e la cervice.

"Non ho mai avuto intenzione di lasciarti morire. Mai..."

I miei occhi si spalancarono improvvisamente per la sorpresa e lo studiai incredulo riuscendo però solo a scorgere il suo naso e la sua chioma.

"Non permetterò che l'Ombra ti consumi. Devo averti nel mio mondo,nella mia vera casa,nel mio letto,tra le mie braccia..."

Sussurrò contro la mia pelle e ad ogni sua parola,sentì la pelle d'oca aumentare sulle mie gambe e sulle mie braccia.  
>Non riuscì a controllare le lacrime,che presero a scendere lungo le mie gote scivolando quasi in sincronia con il mio battito del cuore sempre più veloce.<p>

"Perchè tu sei mio...mio,mio,mio e solo mio..."

Disse con voce ringhiante di possessività,egoismo e libidine.  
>Aprì la bocca per lo shock e l'orrore e la presa su di me aumentò una volta di più.<p>

"E lo sarai per sempre...mi hai capito...?"

Terminò pronunciando con voce inquietante l'ultima frase.

Potevo vedere davanti ai miei occhi i suoi lineamenti scolpiti nella risolutezza e nella malvagità.

Le mie labbra si scatenarono in un tremolio incontrollabile,il mio cuore in un'orchestra di battiti nocivi e nel mio cervello grida disperate.

Il mio corpo prese a tremare tra le sue braccia e presi a singhiozzare a occhi serrati lasciando che i capelli del barone si inumidissero delle mie lacrime. 

Capitolo 33

Non ho idea del tempo che passò,ma so di aver pianto moltissimo.  
>Di aver pianto troppo,fino ad avere gli occhi brucianti per lo sforzo e la gola arida e pulsante.<br>Alexander rimase con le braccia intorno al mio corpo sempre più intento a non lasciarmi andare e mi sembrasse stringesse maggiormente intorno a me singhiozzo dopo singhiozzo.  
>Penso sia però stata solo una mia impressione,dato che la mia disperazione mi stava persino regalando delle allucinazioni indesiderate.<br>Ogni tanto lanciavo sguardi disperati e persi alla porta della camera da letto e mi sembrava si spostasse di qualche centimetro a ogni occhiata o persino che le finestre ondeggiassero indipendenti.  
>Non potevo psicologicamente sopportare ancora di stare lì.<br>Tra le braccia di quell'uomo,in quel castello,sopra quelle coperte.  
>Il letto del barone sembrava freddo e duro come il ghiaccio.<br>Pareva spogliato dalle lenzuola e poggiato su una ruvida superficie di legno.  
>Ogni volta che mi agitavo un po' avvertivo persino la sensazione rugosa e pungente di una tavola mal scolpita.<p>

Verso metà della mia agonia,Alexander allungò le mani ai lati del mio viso e mi premette le labbra secche contro le sue in un bacio senza lingua ma molto profondo e umido.  
>Rimasi passivo come un cadavere sotto le sue dita,con le braccia lungo i fianchi,il viso paonazzo e bagnato,gli occhi socchiusi e arrossati.<br>Ero distrutto.  
>Appena il barone si separò da me mi sussurrò che sarebbe andato a fare i preparativi per tornare a casa.<br>La "casa" dove mi avrebbe portato.  
>Nel momento esatto in cui lasciò la stanza,mi alzai faticosamente a sedere prendendo un cuscino e gridando contro la stoffa di questo con tutta la poca e disperata voce che mi rimaneva.<br>Uscì un suono strozzato,esasperato e ricco di agonia.  
>Sarei dovuto essere...suo per sempre?<br>Subire tutte le sue disgustose e perverse attenzioni fino alla fine dei miei giorni?  
>Mi avrebbe continuato a far vivere unicamente per farmi soffrire?<p>

No.

No.

No.

Non potevo.

Assolutamente.  
>Avrei potuto alzarmi,andare nella stanza più vicina e trovare un coltello...mettere fine alla mia vita,colma solo di follia e disperazione.<br>Ma non sarebbe stato un finale adeguato.  
>Nel mio spirito abbandonato,risiedeva ancora un briciolo di orgoglio.<br>Un misero granello che era stato capace di sopravvivere in tutte le mie ingiuste esecuzioni.  
>E quel briciolo cercava di espandersi,di farsi udire nel mio sconforto.<br>Non potevo mettere fine alla mia vita così.  
>Avevo avuto un'esistenza orribile e davvero avrebbe dovuto anche terminare in tale modo?<p>

Non è mica umano desiderare la felicità,anche se irraggiungibile?  
>Sul mio viso comparì un amaro sorriso che venne travolto da piccole e calde lacrime.<br>Portai le mani tremanti contro gli occhi e singhiozzai di una incomprensibile gioia a una strana consapevolezza.  
>In tutto il mio dolore ero ancora umano.<br>In tutto quello che avevo subito risiedeva una persona.  
>E dovevo morire come tale,se proprio dovevo farlo.<br>La fine dei miei giorni avrebbe dovuto essere quella di un essere umano e non di un guscio privo di vita.  
>Piansi più forte cercando di focalizzarmi su un modo per salvarmi.<br>Quando spalancai gli occhi arrossati e brucianti tra la prigione delle mie dita.

Ero stato tradito dal prete,dal barone...e quelli che erano al mio fianco era tutti morti.  
>L'unico a potermi salvare ora...ero solo io...ero io...ERO IO!<p>

Guardai davanti a me con il cuore che mi lacerava il petto.  
>Dovevo sbrigarmi...o il barone mi avrebbe fermato...<br>Di nuovo.

–-

Era tutto pronto.  
>Avevo sempre osservato il barone quando lo faceva,così tante volte,con così tanta cura e precisione.<br>Non eccellevo in memoria ma una volta che si vede fare una cosa numerose volte,anche un neonato o un cucciolo l'avrebbe ricordato.  
>Oramai completamente vestito e munito di provette contai goccia dopo goccia la mia ultima speranza.<br>Fui rapido e temetti poco preciso ma non avevo scelta.  
>Mi mancava il tempo e la forza di agire.<br>Ero terrorizzato.  
>Era la mia ultima chance.<br>Appena presi la rosa tra le mani,ne osservai i petali essenziali e perfetti.  
>A occhi chiusi li sbriciolai dentro il composto agitando la boccetta.<br>Rilessi la lettera che avevo lasciato sul tavolo per poi,con sguardo sicuro,bere senza esitare la bevanda da me realizzata.  
>Quell'odore...quella fragranza...<p>

Non potevo aver sbagliato.  
>Stavo bevendo l'Amnesia.<p>

Avrei scordato i pensieri che mi tormentavano,i ricordi che mi perseguitavano.  
>Appena la pozione entrò in circolo dentro le mie vene,presi a barcollare.<br>La vista divenne sfocata,mi sentì come risucchiare le energie.  
>D'istinto mi incamminai verso la stanza più luminosa e raggiungibile aprendo le labbra gocciolanti e stringendo gli occhi.<p>

_"Non dimenticare...certe cose non devono essere dimenticate..."_

L'oscurità.  
>Il barone...<p>

"_L'Ombra che mi segue...Devo sbrigarmi"_

Avevo i minuti contati,le mani tremanti,il destino incerto e appeso a un filo...

"_Mi chiamo Daniel,vivo a Londra a...a...Mayfair..."_

Le due cose principali erano parte della mia identità.  
>Le mie gambe divennero molli come la gelatina e le palpebre pesanti. <p>

"_Cosa ho fatto?E' pazzesco..."_

Le torture.  
>Il terrore.<br>La morte. 

"_Non dimenticare,non dimenticare"_

Hazel...Hazel,dove sei?

Aiutami,ti scongiuro...veglia su di me,proteggimi...

_"Devo fermarlo. Concentrati!"_

Gli occhi socchiusi e stanchi vennero investiti da una luce non forte ma appagante e mi lasciai sfuggire un piccolo sorriso.  
>Forse la luce nella sofferenza c'era.<p>

"_Il mio nome è...è...sono Daniel"_

Caddi sul pavimento di pietra e quello che successe divenne poi dimenticato.  
>Una lacrima mi percorse il viso e il vecchio Daniel morì nel castello.<p>

–-

Dove mi trovo?

Chi sono?

Che ci faccio qui?  
>Cosa devo fare?<p>

Infinite domande mi stanno inondando,mentre a fatica mi alzo e guardo intorno.  
>Sembra un castello abbandonato...o forse troppo vecchio.<br>Sono da solo?  
>C'è qualcuno?<br>Mi guardo le mani.  
>Sono umide di lacrime e appena mi passò una mano sulla fronte mi accorgo che è piena di sudore.<br>Dannazione...

Mi sembra di essere nato in questo preciso istante!  
>Perché non ricordo nulla?<p>

Noto che sul pavimento davanti a me ci sono delle macchie rosee come quelle sulla mia giacca e d'istinto e non avendo altra scelta,le seguo.  
>Mi sento stordito,come appena uscito da una forte sbronza.<br>Cado dopo qualche corridoio,le gambe mi cedono,il maniero scricchiola e si lamenta come una creatura intorno a me.  
>Gemo mentre tento di stare in piedi e ce la faccio,anche se con fatica.<br>Che posto è mai questo?

E ancora,chi sono?

–-

Non so se essere contento o impaurito.  
>Proprio dietro questa porta e dentro questa stanza,le traccie sono finite.<br>Giungono sopra un tavolo,dove è riposto un foglio.  
>La camera è buia e inquietante.<br>Vi regna il silenzio e un arredamento elegante.  
>Scaffali,libri...una leva a sinistra...?<p>

No,no,no!

Prima,devo leggere cosa c'è sul tavolo.  
>Potrebbe aiutarmi.<p>

Innanzitutto,devo trovare qualche indizio.  
>Capire chi sono e dove sono.<br>Mi avvicino e prendo il foglio tra le dita che lievemente tremano in anticipazione e piego appena il viso per leggere con l'aiuto della piccola candela posta sulla superficie di legno.  
>Stringo le labbra,socchiudo gli occhi,ignoro il fastidio dei capelli castani ai lati del viso.<br>E inizio a leggere.

"_19 Agosto 1839_

_Vorrei chiederti quanto ricordi._  
><em>Non so se resterà qualcosa dopo aver preso questa bevanda.<em>  
><em>Non temere,Daniel.<em>  
><em>Posso dirti il perché,ma sappi questo: ho scelto di dimenticare.<em>  
><em>Cerca di trovare il conforto e la forza in questa cosa.<em>  
><em>C'è uno scopo.<em>  
><em>Tu sei il mio ultimo tentativo per rimettere le cose a posto.<em>  
><em>Se Dio vuole,il nome Alexander di Brennenburg invoca ancora un'ira amara in te.<em>  
><em>Se non è così,sembrerà orribile.<em>  
><em>Vai nel Rifugio Sacro,trova Alexander e uccidilo.<em>  
><em>Il suo corpo è vecchio e debole,il tuo è giovane e forte.<em>  
><em>Non potrà paragonarsi a te.<em>  
><em>Un'ultima cosa.<em>  
><em>Un'Ombra ti sta seguendo.<em>  
><em>E' un incubo vivente che distrugge la realtà.<em>  
><em>Ho tentato di tutto e non c'è modo di contrastarlo.<em>  
><em>Scappa finché puoi.<em>  
><em>Salvaci tutti e due,Daniel.<em>  
><em>Scendi nell'oscurità in cui Alexander aspetta e uccidilo.<em> 

_Il tuo Io precedente,_  
><em>Daniel"<em>

Non riesco a pensare a niente mentre leggo questa lettera.  
>Era stata scritta da me...e per me.<br>Perché non ricordo niente?  
>Perché avevo scelto di dimenticare?<p>

La rileggo altre due volte sperando di trovarvi messaggi nascosti o indizi ma nulla.  
>Poche parole.<br>Tanto significato.  
>Alexander?<p>

Aggrotto la fronte fissando la fiamma davanti a me,come sperando di vedervi immagini di ricordi.  
>E' tutto così confuso nella mia testa...<p>

Alexander...Alexander?

Il barone?

Improvvisamente un frammento di memoria mi ricorda qualcosa e per poco cado a terra.  
>Un'immagine è presente nella mia mente.<br>E' un uomo vecchio.  
>Non so quanti anni possa avere.<br>Può tranquillamente essere mio nonno.  
>O persino,bisnonno.<br>I suoi occhi...sono diversi.  
>Due colori differenti.<br>Ha un sorriso sadico sulle labbra e mi dice qualcosa.  
>Ma non la capisco.<p>

Ma sembra che il mio cuore reagisca perché mi batte fortissimo contro la pelle sottile del petto.  
>Mi investono emozioni sconosciute: odio,disprezzo,paura,disperazione.<p>

Mi giro,esco dalla stanza e in quella precedente trovo una lanterna,caduta davanti alla scrivania.  
>La raccolgo.<br>Sento...sento di poter morire senza.  
>So che il buio mi terrorizza,che Alexander è mio nemico così come l'Ombra,che mi chiamo Daniel.<br>Mi incammino verso le viscere del castello senza una meta ben precisa.  
>Forse un giorno ricorderò tutto.<br>Forse capirò...perché ho scelto di dimenticare...

Forse.


End file.
